Into the Woods
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Bella Swan leaves Phoenix for Forks and when she gets there her whole lworld gets turned upside down. Who can Bella trust with her life, with her love, when things aren't what they seem? It is OOC, AU, ExB, M for lemons,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story and very possibly my last. I am posting it as a drabble, 300-1000 words per chapter. It will have a bit of angst but it lots of fun, mystery, and crazy, just as you're used to with me. It is OOC, AU, ExB, M for lemons, etc. Disclaimer: SM owns twi, I am just borrowing her characters names and making them into my own. Please don't steal. This will be copy written and names will be changed to protect my work. Thank you for taking the time to read my crazy and as always be kind, and creative.

**Into the woods**

_Deep into the woods, on the Gaelach day_

_She laughed as she watched the wild bluebells sway_

_With a flick of the light doth chance a teasing fae_

_While into the woods watching, the dire one lay_

_With mirth and mayhem doth she play_

_Straight into the woods where the spirits slay_

ooOOOoo

One

Bella swan sat on a granite rock watching the hot iridescent waves dance over the road. With three hours before she was would walk into Sky Harbor Airport and board a plane, she was content with soaking in as much Vitamin D as she could from the afternoon sun.

"What are you thinking about Boo?" Renee asked as she gently nudged her daughter.

Bella nudged her back with a small smile. She didn't really love her nickname, but it eventually grew on her. Renee had thought she was clever since Bella was constantly getting boo boo's as a child. She was very clumsy.

"How life will change for me."

Renee started kicking at the gravel in front of her. "Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed before looking at her daughter with hope. "You could always change your mind. You could come with us."

"And be the clichéd third wheel as you trapeze through the country staying in seedy roadside motels with you and Phil? No thanks." She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "How is that going to work for me and school?"

"There's always online courses, people are doing that more and more nowadays."

"No. Just…" Bella could feel her face flame with sudden annoyance. This silly game they played when they both knew that Renee wanted to be child free for her new marriage. "My plane ticket is bought. Charlie is expecting me. Not to mention I would need those Bose silencing headphones to deal with rooming next to you two." She said as a joke, but it was very much the truth. And gross.

Renee laughed. "Well, it is the said that sexual prime for women is in their mid-thirties."

"So I hear." Bella scowled before making an immature, teasing, gagging motion.

But this is what it was like with her mother. They were more friends than parent and child. Bella had long accepted this and embraced it as much as she could.

"Okay, okay. I will stop. But come back into the house. I have something for you."

Bella nodded before following her mother into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Woods

Two

"Now boarding flight 0669 Phoenix to Seattle starting with pre-boarding passengers and those with assistance needs." A disembodied voice called into the void.

"That's me." Bella sighed dramatically before her mother grasped at her shoulders and pulled her into her chest.

"My baby is going! I don't think I can take it!" Renee said overly loud. Bella imagined the theatrics were more for the passerby's benefit than her own, but no matter, Bella was counting the minutes before she was away from her mother.

"Excellent show of parental embarrassment, Mom, and way to tell everyone that I am now going to be alone in a heavily populated airport. Want me to be kidnapped and trafficked to some third world country and never see me again while you're at it?"

"You're so cynical, so much like your father." Renee sighed but looked properly chastised.

"I am appropriately cynical as needed, having grown up with you. What does Charlie always say?"

Renee stuck out her tongue and then sighed, mimicking a nasally Charlie voice, rolling her eyes, "Only tell the people who deserve to know your personal stuff- your personal stuff or something like that."

Bella frowned. She really needed to go, but her mother still had her in her clutches.

"Mom, only tell people who matter- who deserve to know personal things about you- know those personal things! Not everyone needs to know your story. You say too much!" With a wiggle Bella moved backward.

"I say what I think in dramatic effect!" Renee smiled, rolling her eyes. "You have my present?"

"Yes." Bella patted her backpack. "And all those rocks are very helpful in weighing me down. Good thing we're not going over large spans of water. I would surely drown."

"Good. Now remember not to open the present until the first full moon after the summer solstice."

"Okay. Not until the after solstice. Got it."

Bella would forever loathe that guru that called himself Moonshine Dave. Renee wouldn't hear anything negative about the half-naked man who taught Renee to be one with the Earth.

Not that Bella was religious, but she definitely didn't want to go around making little wooden totem animals and whispering to the heavens like Moonshine did.

Renee also didn't seem to mind the smell that emanated off the man. He took his name literally and enjoyed libations regularly.

She also enjoyed gifting Bella with various "special" rocks.

What does one say when gifted various rocks?

ooOOOoo

"Go… before I keep you." She pulled Bella into her clutches again before letting her go, "Text me or email. I want to know about what you're doing."

"Yep. Sure thing." _Not going to happen!_

Renee pushed Bella away from her, her eyes shifting to see Bella's dark brown. "Stay out of the forest Bella." She said seriously, causing a shiver down her spine. "There are monsters in the forests. Nightmarish monsters."

"Yes, I know… bears mountain lions-"

"Wolves," Renee interrupted in a cautious whisper, "And other unearthly things."

"Oh, yes. Now stop trying to parent me or I am going to call you mom out loud… very loud, in front of everyone."

With that Renee laughed and clutched Bella into another uncomfortable embrace before shooing her on her way. She observed Bella as she made her way through the switchback rows leading to the security clearance and then watched as Bella was lightly frisked and poof-ed by the air archway. With Bella's apparent lack of explosives and or concealed, small deadly weapons, Bella was gestured through to put her shoes back on, and gather her things before waving to her tearful mother.

And as she walked through the airport, Bella felt lighter. As if weight that she didn't know she was carrying lifted off her shoulders, but was replaced with butterflies that danced from within. Curiosity and anxiety coursed through Bella as she passed over her boarding pass over and stepped into her new life.

ooOOOoo

The car ride was silent as Bella sat in the front seat of the police cruiser. Bella and Charlie always had a simple, easy relationship and while she wondered what it was going to be like living with a police chief, Bella could only speculate that it would be an obtuse amount of boredom.

"Nice car." Bella smiled.

Charlie's mustache twitched in amusement, "Yeah?"

"Yep. Nothing says welcome like an escort from the Chief of Police. Starting fast at alienating me from any type of friends?"

"Yes," He chuckled but took in her questioning arched eyebrow, he relented, "and the cruiser's new. I wanted to drive it."

Bella laughed. "Oh, sure, like I believe that! You mean the department pays for the gas and you are cheap."

"Thrifty." Charlie smiled. He could never get anything over his daughter. He liked to think that came from him.

"Whatever, old man," Bella laughed. "Does this car have any music?"

"It has a siren."

"Awesome! Can I blare it?"

"No."

"Can we pull someone over?"

Charlie shook his head with amusement. "Maybe."

A comfortable silence took over the cab as Bella watched the logging trucks pass by. She saw the dewy grass and the evergreen trees sway in the breeze. The snow white clouds pillowed over the distance giving a soft contrast to the cerulean sky. It was in this moment she released the breath that she was holding.

It wasn't long before she leaned her head onto the cool glass and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"So, this is it." Charlie sighed, kicking at the gravely carport.

"I've been here before." Bella smirked, shaking her head.

"Well, it's been a while. I was just trying to break the ice."

"Was there ice? I didn't notice any ice between us," Bella snickered. She loved riling her father.

"Okay. Maybe I should just say welcome home?"

"Better." Bella smiled and winked. She moved to the trunk of the car and was going to pull out her suitcase when the screen door opened and shut loudly causing her to pause.

"Jacob!" Charlie beamed.

Bella took in the guy before her feeling oddly shy. She vaguely remembered a boy named Jacob who used to tease her about her stringy, nappy hair and how she was going to get fat by eating pizza. She had taken him seriously and it was a hit on her self-esteem at the time. It wasn't until she went back to Renee before she learned the teasing was Jacob's way of expressing his idiotic boyish crush.

Bella was not amused.

But damn if that boy hadn't grown into a man. He was really something to look at. You know, if you're into that type of thing.

He stood at least a foot or more above her in nothing but a pair of cut off jean shorts. He had an odd circular tattoo on his muscular arm and seemed to be randomly flexing his various muscles.

"Don't drool Bells." Jake scoffed, earning a chuckle from Charlie and a glare from Bella. He sauntered over and easily pulled out her suitcase as if it weighed nothing.

"I wasn't drooling, roid-monkey. I'd ask what you did to yourself but I can tell just by looking at you."

"So, you like what you see?"

"Um.. that would be a no. What did your balls do to deserve such punishment?"

"What? You want my balls?"

"No. Just… no. Jacob, you look totally roided-out. Definite, permanent ball shrinkage I am afraid." Bella feigned a sad, pitiful face as Jake looked at her with confusion.

"You're funny but weird."

"On that note… and the sky spittle, I am going inside." Bella sighed. She walked onto the porch taking a moment to look back at Jacob who was still watching her and gave her a blinding white smile.

She gave him a sneer-like smile, noticing something was seriously up with the boy.

He was creeptastically off.

ooOOOoo

"Dinner!" Charlie called and Bella groaned. She was actually afraid of what was there to eat. She remembered lots of nights at the diner, mornings and lunches, too.

Turning over and moving off her bed, Bella slipped on some flip flops and begrudgingly made her way down the stairs.

To her amazement there were plenty of aromas flowing through the house, toward her. But to her horror, she was met with a room full of half clothed, roided up, teenaged-man-boys, her father, and Billy.

It was a claustrophobic nightmare with the scent of body odor, cologne, wet dog, and food.

"Did I miss the memo?"

"It's game night." Charlie offered as explanation.

Jacob hooked his arm around Bella's shoulders but Bella wiggled away from him trying unsuccessful to create distance between them. "Charlie has one of the only large screen TV's in Forks, so we potluck." He explained but Bella still felt as if she was missing something since there were so many eyes on her, all with different emotions lining their faces.

Envy.

Anger.

Annoyance.

Lust.

Indifference.

It was very odd.

"It's in the kitchen." Charlie supplied as he took a bite of some kind of cooked sausage, without moving his eyes from the TV.

"What?"

He gave a back wave, gesturing towards the kitchen. "The food. It's all in the kitchen."

Bella nodded and moved into the kitchen only to be followed by Jacob.

"I made the tacos."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, I like eating them too." He added suggestively.

"Me too," Bella said seductively before she smirked and then rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see that." Jacob whispered, his body uncomfortably close.

There was a faint, odd body odor to him. She couldn't place it.

Choosing to ignore the comment and the man, Bella turned away from him and grabbed a paper plate. She heard the riotous yells of unwanted touchdown as she loaded her plate with some of the baked ziti someone made. Bella then added some salad, and followed by the garlic bread.

She avidly avoided the tacos.

Walking back into the room, Bella took a seat next to Charlie after he scooted over on the couch.

"What's the game?"

Charlie twisted to see Bella's face on whether she was joking or not. When he noticed she seemed actually interested, he gruffly said, "Seahawks."

"Ah." The commercial faded to black before the game appeared with boring ass commentary about the same old game.

Looking around, Bella suddenly noticed that she was the only female in the house. Very carefully she got up to 'get a drink' before sneaking back upstairs to her room, locking her door.

A/N: Jacob is gross, perverted teenage boy. Just as he should have been in the books, JS.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Knock knock!" Jacob snickered as he tried to open Bella's door. "You decent? Haha, I hope not!"

"No. I am sitting here naked with a houseful of testosterone and my father." Bella said dryly, opening the door a bit. She was not amused by Jacob's hovering. It was her first day in Forks, after all! She hadn't even been up in her room for twenty minutes before he sought her out.

"You're funny," He beamed pushing her door open wider, but the look of disappointment at finding Bella clothed registered on his face for a moment before his face split open in a grin.

He obviously found her cleavage.

"What do you want?" Bella zipped up the sweatshirt she was wearing before turned toward the food on her nightstand. She held the plate with one hand while forking the pasta with the other.

"You seemed bored." He looked over her room, noticing it still had a lot of childish charm. She would definitely have to update it. "But maybe it's because you don't know everyone well. I thought I would fix that."

"You saw me all of 5 minutes, but whatever," Bella was wary but was trying not to be rude or hateful.

"So… um… I'm Jacob… Jake. I live on the rez-" He said awkwardly.

"I know all of this," She sighed, "and more since I was like… five."

"I am building it up."

"Excellent. Who doesn't love a slow burn?"

"What? You're weird."

"I know." With a roll of Bella's hand, for him to continue, Jacob began to tell her he's fifteen, how he's a sophomore in high school, and that he likes to tinker in his father's old garage.

He liked pizza the best, but hot wings were a close second. His favorite color was blue. He likes to watch boxing more than football. He's not allergic to anything but flowers.

It was riveting stuff.

Bella was bored but stifling her yawns.

He then talked about how the all guys work out a lot and run all over town as if on a security detail.

"I thought that's what the Forks PD was for, hmm?" She rolled her eyes dramatically but when her eyes landed on Jacob's, his eyes were narrowed. Bella was instantly on alarm, worried about the boy being in her room, and so close to her. She recoiled backward, slightly gauging the distance between her, him, and the door.

"There's more danger out there than common criminals, Bella." He sneered.

"Oh, yes. Like those allusive jay-walkers," She teased trying to lighten the mood.

Jacob smiled and the sudden the darkness that was in his eyes lightened with a smile and he continued to talk about himself.

ooOOOoo

Jacob was building a motorcycle that he got on the side of the road.

He liked to do the bonfire parties with on First Beach at the Reservation.

He preferred his steak rare.

He considered himself quite a catch.

Apparently there as a girl named Lea who was fourteen who thought he was cute.

"You should go for her." Bella said with a smile.

"I have my eye on someone else." He winked.

Bella felt her stomach drop.

"I am a bit older than you," she laughed uncomfortably.

"I like older women," he winked. Mr. Suave was laying it on thick. He even moved closer to try to touch her cheek when she moved away he shrugged and sat down at the desk.

Bella liked the distance.

But as she took the man-child in, she noticed it seemed Jacob's mind was far away while he looked out the window.

"There are people you need to stay away from."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You going to tell me who I can be friends with now?"

"There's things you should know, but that I can't say."

"Whatever that means." Bella grumbled. "Look, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"But you don't know what I know."

"What do you know then?"

"I can't say… just, the Cullen family isn't on the list of acceptable friends."

"The Cullen's? Why is that?"

"Their family and ours don't, uh, mix."

"What? You need to mix?" Bella scoffed? "Like breeding capabilities or something?"

Jacob cackled out loud.

It was creepy.

"We definitely don't have breeding capabilities! We imprint on our mates, Bella, where they just suck the life out of people." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"What did you just say?" Bella put her plate down on her nightstand.

ooOOOoo

"What? When?"

"You said imprint."

"I was rambling. It's nothing." He scoffed, lifting his shoulders for dramatic effect.

But it wasn't nothing. It was very much something. And when she took a closer look at Jacob he seemed to be losing his cool again. His eyes were wild, glaring out the dark window or at his reflection.

What was with him? "Is something out there or are you needing medication?"

"What? No." He turned away from the window. "I don't take medication."

"You're a bit unstable naturally?"

"No!"

"No. Okay. So, you're making glaring faces at your reflection for fun, then?"

"No!" He scoffed, turning away.

"Then what were you glaring at!? Is there something outside?" Bella growled, completely aggravated and wary.

He was twitching, fists balled.

She needed to get him out of her room.

Away from her.

"Is there anything else, Jacob, because I'd like to eat my food in peace-"

Jacob instantly turned on her. "Look, you don't understand, Bella!" He came at her but then stilled, catching himself when he saw her sudden fear and her hands up to defend herself.

When he stopped her fear became anger.

"No, you look, Jacob- I am not going to pretend much longer that I care on what you have to say about everything and anyone. I am old enough to make my own decisions on people. And frankly, you are totally freaking me out!

You need to go back downstairs."

Jacob stood, shoulders shaking, red faced, and fuming a little before he calmed, Jacob got up from his perch on her desk and moved in front of the window. It was as if he was making his dominating presence known. When his mouth started to move but no auditory words came out, Bella was very worried about his sanity.

Then she remembered her mother's warnings about the forest.

_Wolves._

_Monsters. _

_The childhood stories around the bonfire_.

_Imprint._

Things seemed to click.

Bella had seen this type of behavior before. Renee had that crazy ex-boyfriend named James and he was controlling, telling her who she could and couldn't talk to, that he knew best for her.

Stalking her.

It was similar, only hours here and it was as if Jacob was staking a claim on her!

Bella quickly figured this guy out.

His intentions weren't pure as they seemed. He's not in there to be helpful or get to know her again. He was making it known he was upstairs alone with her while all of his friends were down stairs.

She felt disgusted, even if that wasn't his intention.

She had let this go on long enough.

"Why are you here, Jacob?"

He turned his face from the window, "What?"

"Why are you really here, Jacob? And in my room?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why are you in here when all your friends are down stairs?"

"I was getting to know you, is all?" He looked a bit abashed, flushing but his smile betrayed him.

Bella's top lip lifted in anger at his lie. He hadn't asked one question about her, to get to know her. "That is definitely not what you are doing here. If that's what you were doing you would it would be a volley not one sided."

"Bella," Jake said condescendingly and came over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, stilling her from moving away from him. "We were childhood friends I was merely trying to tell you about myself, baby. We'll get to you."

"First, I am not your baby. Second, let go of me, now." She said sternly even though her heart was racing and sudden, seemingly irrational fear laced through her veins when his grasp only tightened on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Stop. Just listen to me."

"I have been! Let go, Jacob," she pleaded, trying to pull away from him.

His face showed his irritation before he smiled caustically then his body started to shudder. Anger seemed to roll off him in waves. Muscles twitched and curled under his tan skin.

Freaky animatronic shit.

That was when she was truly afraid.

Jacob was not a normal fifteen year old boy.

"I'll scream! Charlie will be pissed to see you missing from the party and up here in his daughter's room manhandling her!"

That seemed to finally get through to him. Jacob took a step back, looking thoroughly chastised, but didn't let go of her. His grip loosened and even though she tried to twist her wrist away, it was in vain. It could easily snap.

"Sorry," Jacob laughed. "I don't know what came over me." He gave her a lazy smile that made her stomach turn. He ran a thick finger down her cheek. "Besides, I think you're wrong, Bella, Charlie would encourage us to be together. Anytime it will happen for us." His voice held conviction and made Bella tremor, recoiling away.

Then he whispered some weird chant.

"Let go and leave." She demanded in a low, cold voice.

He gave her a curious look as if he was waiting for something to happen. "I am not going anywhere. I need to see if it worked. Look," he sighed with exasperation, "you may as well know; we are to be mates, I just know it. You just need to be more open, I think. I don't know why it isn't working. Maybe we need to kiss?" Jacob started mumbling his words at the end but was leaning forward while pulling a fighting Bella forward.

"Don't you dare!" Bella yelled, turning her head.

But he didn't have any chance because the doorbell rang.

ooOOOoo

There were several things Bella learned about Jacob as he clutched her hand and used his weight to overpower her.

He has issues with acceptable personal space.

He doesn't listen well. Or at all.

He needed anger management as he was clearly suffering from a steroid induced rage or he had some sort of aggression disorder.

He had the worst breath. Like dog breath, only worse.

"I think you should go downstairs, Jacob." Bella was fuming. "Or I'll have my dad to file assault charges on you the next time you decide to touch me against my will."

Jacob released her, instantly.

Bella then took the distance and kneed Jacob in his probably tiny, shriveled, roidy balls.

The man fell like a sack of potatoes grabbing his jewels as he cried.

"I- I am sorry! I don't know why I keep grabbing you!" Jacob recoiled moving toward the doorway, but stopped and turned to Bella. He suddenly looked like the fifteen year old boy he was somewhere under all that muscle. "I feel oddly protective-"

"Want me to do it again?"

"No! God, no!" Jacob twisted away from her, edging his way over to the door.

"Just… go. I am tired and jet lagged and in pain!" Bella rubbed her wrist.

"Sorry, Bells," he looked up and watched the redness he created on her alabaster skin darken momentarily. With a nod, Jacob finally got up slowly, slightly hunched over and exited the room only to pass a curious Charlie in the hall.

"What's going on here?" Charlie looked in between his daughter and his best friend's son.

Jacob looked like a sad puppy as he glanced up at Bella for a second as if seeking her support.

I knee-d him in his balls cause he can't keep his hands to himself, Daddy." Bella gave her father a sad look, and rubbed her wrist.

That was all the ammo Charlie needed to lay down the law.

"Bella's room is a guy free zone. I don't care if you're basically family, Jake. I heard her yelling. Next time, I may shoot you."

ooOOOoo

"Yes, sir." Jacob sighed and nodded, looking away from Bella as she absentmindedly rubbed her wrist. He scooted around Charlie before he slowly made his way downstairs.

Charlie watched the boy go before he turned to his daughter. "He touch you?"

"He just had a temper flare and thought manhandling me would help his case."

Charlie nodded red faced and angry. "Did he, you know, touch-touch you?"

"No dad, not like that, really." She blushed. "I am fine, really." It was easier to lie than to get into the whole ordeal. Not to mention, the last thing she wanted was a sex talk with her father.

"Um, this came for you. I didn't open it."

"Is this from who was at the door?"

"Um, one of the Cullen kids. I think it's an invitation or something. There was talk about a party or something."

"Who?" Bella reached over and took the invitation and sat back on her bed. Charlie was hovering, obviously interested in what was inside the envelope.

"Oh, a couple of the Cullen's. They are nice group of people, staying to themselves, mostly. I was actually surprised to see them come over, I didn't think you met anyone, yet."

"I haven't."

"Hmm, odd."

Bella nodded in agreement and took a moment to see the delicate yet thick script on the crisp paper.

_Isabella Swan_

_C/O Charles Swan_

"So, you're okay then?" He gestured to Bella's wrist, no doubt noticing the hand print that was becoming visible on her pale skin.

"I'm okay," she smiled softly, her eyes thanking him.

He obviously got the message because he nodded and made his way out.

With a hand on the doorknob, he turned and said, "Lock this, just in case. I'll make sure you're not bothered."

She shook her head in amusement, "Thanks Daddy." Charlie's mustache twitched before he shut the door.

With the door locked, Bella sat at her desk that sat below the southern window. With new excitement, Bella then opened the envelope, pulling out the thick cotton paper and smiled.

She was not even aware of the set of eyes watching her just outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Bella and Charlie sat that Sunday morning in the local diner.

But while Bella sat studiously cutting the French toast into bite sized pieces, Charlie sat watching her. His darted from her face to her bruises peeking out from under her long sleeves, and back to her face. It was then he decided that she would need some self-defense lessons, too.

"You are going to give me a complex, old man."

"Sorry," Charlie grunted, looking away for a moment.

He wiped his hand over his face. He was feeling older every time he looked at the girl before him. "So, what was in the letter?"

"No being nosey, Charlie." Bella pointed her finger in mock reproach.

"Can't help it. Comes with the job." He smirked.

The old man had her there. "Touché."

"So?"

With a huff Bella looked around the diner for listening ears before she bent forward and waited for Charlie to follow. Then she whispered, "It's a secret."

Charlie's eyebrows synched together but his mustache twitched in amusement at his lively daughter.

"Okay, keep your secrets. But be safe. I got you something."

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have… I did." Charlie reached over into his leather bag he brought with him when he was going into work and pulled out a plain brown bag.

Bella opened it with a frown.

"Pepper spray. Awesome."

"Is it what you always wanted?" Charlie snickered.

"Oh, yes. I could have used it the other day on Jacob." Bella said sweetly.

Charlie laughed out loud. "I am sure he'll give you another chance to want to use it on him. That boy has no sense."

"Uh, yeah, that is totally his problem. No sense. But seriously, I am surprised that you, Mr. Chief of Police, didn't catch the obvious steroid use with that one. His behavior was erratic at best and violent at worst."

"Bella, you have it wrong. The boy isn't taking steroids."

"He's not?"

"No, but that's actually something we need to talk about-" Charlie's eyes shifted around the diner, nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, but not here. Got it," Bella interrupted. She felt like she was taking crazy pills. If Jacob wasn't using the drugs, then what else could have him looking and behaving the way he was? And the way he was talking was so upsetting in itself. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. She was no longer hungry. "With that, I am going to go take a short walk off a tall cliff." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Hit the grocery store on your way home, hmm? Just take the truck, I can walk home or take the cruiser."

Bella nodded, standing up and leaning in to kiss Charlie's scruffy cheek as he slipped her the debit card.

"Be good, old man."

Charlie Swan just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was so pleased to have his girl home.

He watched as Bella rounded the corner of the diner then had a glimpsed as she passed the window before she disappeared from view.

ooOOOoo

It was a rainy Friday morning when Bella started packing her backpack to go on a small hike behind their house. She packed her hat and rain gear even though it was supposed to clear up quickly. She wanted to go on a small walk, just far enough to be away from everything but still in view of the house.

Charlie shrugged when she said she wanted to go; he ever said anything about the dangers within the forest or sway her from going.

She thought that odd since she expected a fight.

So what was Renee's big problem with the forest?

Stuffing her book in her bag, Bella then grabbed her iPhone, just in case, before going down stairs for snacks and water.

"I'm heading out,"

"Okay!" He called out from his recliner, "Don't get eaten."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Nice one, old man."

Charlie popped his head in, a small grin breaking his face, "I just meant you should bring bug spray, baby girl."

"Sure you did." She teased, but did put the bug spray into her bag.

"See you at dinner… call if you need anything."

Bella nodded, opening the mud room door and then the back door.

But as she stepped off the porch, taking the hundred steps to the tree line, Bella suddenly felt odd. It was like the forest had eyes and they were all on her.

She shuddered, moving into the shade of the trees before settling into a spot that she could quietly read her book.

ooOOOoo

Fifteen

"So, you'll never guess who I talked to, today." Charlie started later that afternoon when Bella walked through the door. She had a nice time reading her book but accidently fell asleep in the soft grass and moss. There was just some kind of secure feeling there.

"Who?"

"Your mother." It was as if he was testing the waters. His efforts were not wasted when he saw his only child roll her eyes with a visible sneer.

It shouldn't please him for her to have that reaction, but it did.

"Why? Did she call you?"

Charlie just sat there for a moment before saying, "She didn't call exactly. I called her."

"Are you suddenly a glutton for punishment? You know that woman wears on you." Bella sat across from her father at their small kitchen table.

"Yeah, well," Charlie frowned, "She's not much different than I remember."

"Were you expecting a change? Because the only change I see in her future is menopause."

Charlie coughed out a laugh and shuddered. "No, I thought she would grow up, is all."

Bella narrowed her eyes. Charlie was hiding something.

"What's up, old man? You are totally not telling me everything."

Looking a bit chastised, Charlie ran a hand over his face.

"She called me, first. I was returning her call, so there's at least that."

Bella rolled her hand as if to speed up the conversation. It was like pulling teeth with him.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't understand why you would call her on purpose. What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk to you, see what you were up, and convince you to leave Forks. So I simply said that you were fine but not home and that you were off for a hike."

Bella groaned, closing her eyes before they rolled up to the heavens. "You didn't."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that she still had issues with the forests? I may have let it go you were out there reading… and alone." He grumbled the last two words, but Bella heard them just the same.

"You didn't!" She repeated, even louder but more whining. "She hates when I go off to read. '_It's a waste of precious time_.'" She mimicked Renee's voice. "And alone? GAH!"

Yeah, Bella was acting like a teenager, but it was fitting. Charlie was amused, at least.

"She was never much of a scholar. But this is not my fault!" He laughed," Well, it technically is, since the evidence is sitting before me, but Renee should have outgrown her issues, by now. Wasn't she in therapy?"

"Yes. She was. That was until things ended worse than they were before that. She decided she was more insightful than the therapist and started trying to counsel her. Eventually, it was mutually decided by her and the doctor that she was to deal with things herself in her own way."

"I am not surprised. She has a habit of that." He laughed. "So the doctor wanted to put her on meds." Charlie surmised.

"Yeah, she did and maybe an extended stay at the local hospital for an evaluation and diagnosis."

Charlie frowned. It was so upsetting when Bella enlightened him of the bad that was going on in Renee's home. He couldn't help but think Bella would have been better off with him, growing up. It was common knowledge that Renee was always seeking enlightenment; it was just the way she went around doing it that scared him.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, breathing in and then out, before speaking slowly, "So do you know why she avoids the forest? All she would say to me is the ever ominous _'there are monsters out there_.'"

"So I guess she never told you what happened to us… her, _out there_?"

Bella's aggravation lessened and she lit up, trying to hide her excitement. "No."

"Well, since you're living here now it's probably time to hear about it, then."

She nodded, solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sixteen

"She was never much of a reader or scholar for that matter," he smirked like a dirty old man reliving his high school days. "But it is not my fault she was otherwise occupied." He laughed," Well, it technically is, since the evidence of that is sitting before me, but Renee should have outgrown her issues, by now. Wasn't she in therapy?"

"Yes. She was. That was until things ended worse than they were before that. She decided she was more insightful than the therapist and started trying to counsel her. Eventually, it was mutually decided- by her and the doctor- that she was to deal with things herself in her own way."

"I am not surprised. She has a habit of that," He laughed. "So the doctor wanted to put her on meds." Charlie surmised.

"Yeah, she did and maybe give her an extended stay at the local hospital for an evaluation and diagnosis."

Charlie frowned. It was so upsetting when Bella enlightened him of the bad that was going on in Renee's home. He couldn't help but think Bella would have been better off with him, growing up. It was common knowledge that Renee was always seeking enlightenment; it was just the way she went around doing it that scared him.

"I wish you would have told me. Maybe I could have done something more. Fight more."

Charlie's imploring eyes bored into hers and Bella quickly looked away, running a hand through her hair, and then breathing in and then out.

It was time for a subject change since neither could change the past.

"So," Bella said slowly, "do you know why Mom avoids the forest? All she would say to me is the ever ominous _'because there are monsters out there_.'"

"So I guess she never told you what happened to us… her, _out there_?"

Bella's aggravation lessened and she lit up, trying to hide her excitement. "No."

"Well, since you're living here now, and will be out there hiking and what not, it's probably time to hear about it then."

She nodded, solemnly but was very excited inside.

ooOOOoo

Seventeen

Charlie was stalling.

He got up, got a beer, and sat back down before he tried to figure out where to start.

He played with his fingers, fidgeted, and then after Bella growled her frustration, he looked at his only child with pain.

With a sigh and his voice barely a whisper, he started, "I hope you don't judge to harshly. Desperate people do desperate things. It was when we were seventeen, almost eighteen... newly married, in love."

"Okay. You're making me nervous." Bella laughed, raking her hands through her hair.

"We were feeling the stress of high school, graduation, supporting a baby together since she was pregnant, and living on our own. It's a lot for a kid your age." Bella nodded in agreement. "Anyway, one day, to get away from everyone- everything, we decided to take a walk through the forest just along the creek, as we had a thousand times before. But she was pregnant and hormonal but she was not being herself that day. Anyway, she was tired and cranky and even though it was her idea for the walk, I was against going so far in her condition." He scoffed and shook his head, "like you can tell Renee what to do and expect her to listen. Anyway, we had been fighting that day over everything, over nothing. I honestly can't even remember.

"Renee always had a flare of the dramatics, you know? So, we stopped and sat at the bank for a while just sitting and talking about nothing, everything. All the sudden, it was like a light switched turned off. In hindsight, I should have known something was wrong when she just shut down, but I was young and dumb. So, I figured she wanted to be left alone. I moved about 20 feet away, giving her space. It was bit later when she thought I wasn't paying attention that she stepped into the water, it was fine, it was just her feet and they were swollen. I was skipping stones, and didn't notice that she was going in deeper and deeper until the water was at her hips. I yelled at her, but there was nothing there on her face. It was just blank. But then she took more steps in, as if in a trance, going deeper and deeper into the water she went, against my pleas, so I started moving forward, running down the bank but she was so far away and the water… it was freezing and swift after the rain."

Charlie's shoulders stooped. It was as if he was aging before his only child.

"I saw her head go under and was expecting her to pop back up. She didn't and I jumped into the water but I couldn't find her. It moved too quickly."

Charlie took a few moments to breathe and let Bella digest what had been said so far. When he risked a look on her face, he wished he didn't.

She was sitting there with a horrified look on her face.

"It was then I wouldn't believe what I saw." Charlie began again. Bella blinked, looking up at her father. "I still don't know if I believe it."

"What?"

Charlie sat shaking his head, lost in his memories.

"There was a man."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"A man? In the middle of the forest?"

"Yes? No? I don't know. It was chaotic and I wasn't really thinking about where he came from or how far in we were in, but he didn't look like he was a hiker or anything. It was all so strange."

The microwaved beeped and Bella rose up and got the meat and started preparing a simple marinade of salt, pepper, and lemon juice. She waited for Charlie to continue.

"He was, uh, maybe a couple hundred feet away? He was down the stream and I watched him calmly walk into the water, like, straight into the water, as if it was such an easy thing to do with the current and the slippery rocks. At first, I thought I was watching an angel that appeared one moment and then dunked under the water the next. I watched him as he pulled Renee up and at first I was grateful, running toward them. He was able to find her and save her, something I couldn't do and he did, I guess, but then I noticed that he grabbed picked her up by her throat. He then stood there with her suspended in midair, holding her up easily, and the other hand was at his side, balled in a fist.

"His mouth was moving but they were too far away for me to hear what was said. I mean, I was running through the forest and it was happening so fast. I heard wolves starting to howl in the distance, which seemed to make the man react..." Charlie's voice trailed off as if leaving a valuable piece of information out.

Bella was at the seat of her pants with the story. She was a rumbling bowl of emotions, but was locking them down until she had all of the information. "React?

"He reacted. Sneered, maybe hissed? I don't know, he looked around, but if he knew I was there he didn't acknowledge me. She was struggling- kicking him, not that it mattered because he didn't move with any of the hits. When that didn't work she started crying and pleading with him, even apologizing. I was impotent in helping her. I still don't think she forgives me for that, though." Charlie said sadly. "But when I got there- the man, he was gone! One minute he was there, the next he was gone and Renee was hunched over the river rocks grabbing at her throat on the shore line."

"What did he say to her?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know. She never told me. Still to this day I don't know one word about it. But we walked back to the car in silence, drove in silence. When we got to the apartment that night she packed up her things without a word and against my pleas. She went to her parent's house because her mother called mine when she got there and said that our relationship was over. My mother called and told me the news. Renee was moving to New Orleans with family members."

"No," Bella gasped, but she knew it was the truth, even though it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Yeah," Charlie sneered. "I tried, Bella. I tried to get her to change her mind but she ignored my pleas. But then she did worse. On one of the calls, Renee said that if I fought her moving away she would say the marks on her throat were from me. I-" a tear fell down Charlie's face, "I was upset over everything. It was over, so suddenly because she said so and she was leaving with my heart and my… my baby." He gestured toward her.

"I'd be pissed."

Charlie scoffed a laugh, "I was. I am still pissed." They had a moment of amused agreement before he continued, "Renee had you later that month. She called and sent me pictures of you and the annulment papers. She refused any of my wishes to see you. I had to go to court, and you know the rest."

ooOOOoo

Bella nodded. She did know the rest, since she lived it.

Renee's move to New Orleans started a long line of questionable, off the map places that she called "adventures" which usually also involved a man and went from one home to another.

She had a front row seat for Renee's erratic behavior, drunken episodes, and the occasional abusive man.

Bella learned at seven how to make her own food, tired of waiting on Renee to feed her.

But it wasn't always so bad. The woman was flighty at best and neglectful at worst.

Bella truly enjoyed the "break" from reality from her mom when she got to go and visit with her dad.

"Did you ever see that man again?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, they were wet and that distorts things, so I learned. I didn't get a good glimpse of him, anyways since my eyes were on her. It happened so fast. Seconds and then it was over." He sighed, exasperated, "I guess he's one reason I became a cop. I was obsessed with the lack of details I got from the event. I trained myself to do better, be more observant."

Bella's mind was churning with all of this new information. She was upset that Renee went into the deeper part of the water when she was pregnant and putting herself and the baby at risk. Bella couldn't fathom ever doing such a thing.

But what was more that the man had her by the throat. Who, in their right mind, would save a pregnant woman from the water and hold her up by her neck?

That didn't make any sense.

There was something missing.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty

"Mom was completely underwater?"

Charlie looked at his daughter. "Yep."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Completely under the water in a stream? Not like a deep, heavy current river, but a stream?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?" He asked but Bella suspected he knew.

"It doesn't make sense that she'd stay under the water so long when she could stand there. She could swim. You said she dunked her head under the water so it couldn't be deeper than five feet five inches."

Charlie's mustache twitched as his eyes narrowed, looking at the grain of the table. His chest hurt.

Literally hurt.

"Was she dirty?"

"What?"

"Her hands or body all dirty from sediment?"

Charlie made a huffing sound, his eyes lining with tears.

Bella just nodded her head. She knew that Renee had to have been holding onto one of the rocks under the water.

"I think the man threatened her." Bella said simply but quietly. "It's the only thing that actually makes sense in all of this."

The words churned in his mind and it all suddenly made sense.

"Why else would she have run?" Bella added with a scowl. "My whole childhood we spent running from place to place on a never ending quest of "insight" and "adventure" that now looks like a crock of you know what."

"I don't know. He had his hand on her throat that was a threat in itself, but she didn't have to run!"

"But you said he was talking to her before you got there! I bet he said something that scared her enough to book it out of there, never to return. It really bothered her that I was coming here, but what is more is all the moving around… maybe she wasn't as flighty as I thought… maybe she was running."

Charlie paled, suddenly sick. His daughter was smarter than he gave her credit for. "Running from him?"

Bella nodded, liking her sudden direction. "Fight or flight and she ran. Why was she even going into the water in the first place? And pregnant?"

"I never knew why. She never said-"

"She was trying to commit suicide Dad, and she was taking me with her."

ooOOOoo

Charlie looked stricken, shaking his head back and forth as Bella wondered how he could be so dense, in so much denial.

"No."

Bella scoffed, raising her eyebrows. "Yes!" She said with dramatic sarcasm. "That is exactly what she was doing. She always had issues with depression- if not more than that. She wasn't interested in self-help, like she said. She was trying to appease her guilt, while hiding out and running. So selfish, always thinking of herself."

"I never knew."

"Of course you didn't! She liked it that way! If you didn't know she was depressed or manic, you couldn't take her to court. She feared you getting custody and with me brought me up here she wouldn't come here to see me, and you know that. It was all about control."

Charlie agreed.

Bella had put together all the missing pieces that Charlie couldn't put together. He wasn't a very good cop, after all.

He could feel is awe turn into boiling anger at his ex-wife.

"Hey, stop that self-deprecation crap," Bella put her hand over his shaking fist, "None of that! I am seeing things from the outside in, and I lived with the woman. I know her. It had nothing to do with me, or with you. It was all her, her wants, needs, and so on. There's nothing you or I can do about it, now. I am here, I am safe."

But Charlie was not appeased. It was then- that fact- that she was going to kill herself and their child was beyond him. She left him. She took his child. She divorced him. She kept his baby away from him for years. The baby she was going to kill by drowning herself. "That bitch!" He cried in an odd, seething voice she had seldom, if ever heard. "I hate her. I truly do!" The man's anger turned into sobs and it was all Bella could do but comfort her father by giving him a hug and rubbing his shoulder as she whispered pacifying words on deaf ears.

Bella kept quiet, allowing all of the emotions to fill the room, suffocating and consuming them.

It was then that her own words had seeped into Bella, churning and twisting into an angry vice, threatening to suffocate her.

She couldn't breathe, tears pricked her eyes, stinging and blinding.

Renee had tried to kill her.

A stranger had saved Renee that day and Bella, by default.

But then a thought, a simple thought changed her very feelings about everything. As if there was someone else there, putting it in her head.

What if it as it the other way around?

What if he was really saving the baby and saved Renee, by default?

ooOOOoo

The house was quiet because both Charlie and Bella had turned in early; the day's conversation weighting on both their minds.

Charlie had a night shift later that night and Bella was so emotionally drained that she fell asleep on the coach. She avidly ignored the four missed calls, 6 text messages, and a few posts on the social media site from Renee.

Bella wasn't ready to talk to her mother yet, if ever.

Yes, she was being dramatic and she knew that but she was a teenager, after all.

Bella was conflicted. She understood that Renee had issues- deep seeded issues- but did that negate the fact that she was willing to end her and her unborn child's life in a moment of… of…

Anger? Sadness? Worry? Depression? Stress? Anxiety?

She really couldn't know.

When she finally crashed, it was hunched over her computer desk, drying tears puddled on the wood.

So, imagine her surprise when a gleam of sunlight found her left eye. Bella groaned, turning over and putting the pillow she was laying on over her head to shield away from obnoxious sun.

Then it all clicked.

Bella bounded up, looked around, and wondered how on earth she was moved from the desk to the bed and covered with her grandmother's quilt?

They never used that quilt.

Carefully, Bella opened her door and seeped into the quiet, lifeless house. Charlie's door was closed, but that wasn't unusual when he was gone to work. She went back into her room, shutting her door as she wondered if Charlie had moved her when he woke up or if she had moved herself during the night.

Charlie most likely moved her. She was usually the kind of sleeper who didn't move much. She wasn't the type to wake up to move.

But he never moved her before. He was never one who would want to invade boundaries, especially when it came to his teenage daughter.

_I was not alone last night_.

Bella shook her head at her silly thought, but her mind started playing back a clearly irrational memory or maybe it was a dream.

Someone was there comforting her, rubbing her back and whispering kind words as her body shuddered from crying so hard until finally she fell into a deep sleep.

With a sigh, Bella moved to go get ready for the day, excited that after over a week in Forks she had plans to meet people her own age.

The potential for new friends was almost intoxicating.

Bella didn't remember feeling like that at any of the places that Renee had ever taken to her. She was hopeful that with her dad and new friends, she would finally feel cemented to one place long enough to grow some roots.

Maybe then Renee would stop asking her to come back to her gypsy, transient life.

No.

No matter what, Bella would never go back to Renee. Not now. Not ever.

With her new resolve Bella picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her mother.

**Heard you called. I am fine, just busy. Talk soon. Xoxo ~B**

Bella then picked up her envelope and card and ran her fingers lightly over the delicate writing with newfound excitement.

That was until her eyes lifted up to her closet and she realized she had nothing to wear to the Cullen's dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Bella sat in her dad's truck on the side of the road.

She was watching the cars and trucks go by, but she wasn't in an area where cell phone worked.

Biting her lip she watched the window wipers swish back and forth, but the noise was like dragging razor blades over a chalk board.

"I am not going to cry." Bella said to herself. Crying was something Bella did when her emotions got the best of her, and she had been doing enough crying lately.

"Nope. Not crying." She said, watching a pair of headlights turn off the road and pull up behind her.

Bella made sure her doors were locked.

They were.

She watched as someone opened the car door and opened a black umbrella blocking the view of their face.

So Bella did the only rational thing.

She got out her pepper spray.

"I may or may not cry now that a creepy is coming for me!" Bella screeched.

The person was walking up to her window so Bella opened it up an inch. That's all they were getting.

One inch.

There was a knock on the glass and Bella glared at the person, her hand tightening on the pepper spray.

"You have a flat tire." The man said, his face still hidden.

"How observant of you." Bella glared, tears brimming her eyes.

The man laughed, lifting the umbrella. "Don't be afraid, I am here to help."

"Excellent choice of soothing words, there creepy. My ill-ease has evaporated. Good job."

The man laughed out loud at Bella's sarcasm.

She thought she heard, "Edward's in for it with this one." But she couldn't be sure. She wasn't fond of mumbling.

Then, as if in slow motion with background music the man tilted his umbrella showing a beautiful baby face with dimples etched in either cheek from his smile. He was so striking that Bella's mouth popped open in what could only be expressed as an inappropriate show of mouth breathing.

There was drool.

The man smiled wider, but lifted his thick eyebrows in question, "You going to change it or would you like me to?"

"Well, if you mean am I going to get out of the truck so you'll have better access to me? Then no. I am not getting out of this truck, psycho killer dude. I am going to sit here with my handy pepper spray," she waved the handy pepper spray so he could see it, "until my dad gets here to save me, which is any minute."

"You must be Chief Swan's daughter, he laughed." The guy must have thought she was hilarious or something.

"Who are you?"

ooOOOoo

Twenty- Four

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen."

Charlie gave the general run down to Bella about the Cullen's before she left.

He said that the Cullen's were a small family that had adopted a couple of kids a few years back and recently moved his family to Forks. Dr. Cullen also had an older couple of family members that lived close by, but they didn't have any children, yet.

Mrs. Cullen was quiet and petite. She liked to frequent the small shops that lined South First Street and was planning to open a small boutique with her daughter after she graduated, that year. Dr. Cullen was a doctor at the Forks Hospital.

"I am meeting the Cullen's for dinner, actually. I was on my way."

"It must be divine intervention, then." Emmett laughed.

He laughed a lot, actually.

Bella agreed that the man could change her tire, and he did. But she sat in her truck the whole time.

And by -_the whole time_- that actually meant about five minutes.

She also thought that he was loosening the lug nuts and tightening them by hand when she watched from the side door mirror.

She could be wrong, though, because that was very unrealistic.

She also didn't remember seeing him use a jack. She would have noticed the jack being pumped upward, right?

It was all very odd, but not enough to get out of the truck to investigate, either.

With a couple of taps on her truck, Emmett bounded forward, and Bella noticed that the rain had turned into a slight drizzle.

"You're all set!" He said through the one inch of window space. "Why don't you follow me to the Cullen's house? It is kind of hard to find without all the weather."

Bella agreed, starting her truck and after Emmett veered onto the road and passed her, she followed him.

About two miles down the road, Emmett turned into a small break of trees and Bella followed, hopeful that she wasn't going into some psycho killers trap.

It was entirely possible.

People are crazy.

Emmett parked his car and got out and Bella watched as he bounded up the steps and opened the front door. But he didn't go in; instead he stood outside and called in. A few moments later the house's occupants came outside.

The first was a small, black haired girl that looked about Bella's age wearing a stylish blend of denim jeans, dark shirt with a fitted leather jacket over it, and matching knee high motorcycle boots. The second was a tall male with blond hair, dressed in a plaid flannel and worn jeans, with worn brown boots. The third was a woman with caramel colored curls that fell over her shoulders and onto her fuchsia 1950's inspired dress. Her feet were heeled with stylish black patent leather.

But the last one… the last one actually took her breath away.

He stood, tall and delicious. Hands in his dark denim pockets as he leaned against the wooden porch pillar. He was an appealing mix of James Dean and Elvis with some UNF in there. His tan and cream sweater complimented his dark red hair. His eyebrows were arched with a curious- yet penetrating-stare.

Bella was suddenly happy that she was in her truck and able to take in each of the Cullen's since they were all looking in her direction.

They were all looking in her direction!

A cold sweat broke out over Bella's skin when she realized she was going to have to get out of the truck and meet them.

Looking like she did.

When they looked like they did.

ooOOOoo

Bella got out of the truck, begrudgingly and as soon as her feet hit the gravel driveway, the dark haired girl squealed, "Bella's here!" and clapped her hands wildly. Bella felt fatigued just watching her.

She wasn't sure she was going to have the energy to successfully engage the girl.

The truck door swung closed with a long, strangled moan of metal and Bella instantly recoiled away.

The woman before her had a wild look on her face.

A wide, somewhat scary grin.

Lots of white teeth bordered with red lips.

"You do not even know how long I've waited for you to get here." She gushed.

Bella blinked wildly. It was an annoying side effect of her nervousness and confusion.

"Alice!" A female voice admonished, "Quit scaring the girl."

Bella watched Alice back away, but her eyes stayed on Bella, but it was like a haze had come over and she was no longer all there.

Awesome.

Bella walked up to the front porch, leaving Alice behind in her daze and was greeted by Mrs. Cullen who came forward to meet her.

Bella's cold and clammy hand shook Mrs. Cullen's cold one, and then rotated to shake the blond man in flannel's hand. He was introduced as Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend.

Edward Cullen came forward next, clutching her hand with a zing. It was odd, but most likely all of the static electricity after the storm and Bella's habit of dragging her feet.

Edward's eyes were dark and watchful but when he lifted her hand and kissed it, she almost lost it right there.

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure." Edward said with a voice made for hot, dirty-talking sex.

She took a moment to wonder about what he may say... but then she noticed everyone was looking at her.

Apparently, her sexual attraction was embarrassingly magnified and perceptible.

"Hello," she said, squirming.

Emmett laughed as Edward took a slight inhale of her hand through his nose.

Jasper excused himself upstairs.

"Should we go in? It's pretty cool out here from the rain." Mrs. Cullen practically cooed.

It was weird.

Her pearl necklace was funny though. It had a teardrop pearl that sat right in between her cleavage.

She imagined Edward giving her one and blushed.

Bella may or may not have had a sick mind when it came to Edward Cullen.

Who wouldn't?

A/N: I was looking up pick-up lines for fun. They have a whole Twilight section. I think this one is fitting for E to B: "You're so hot you could make a deceased man's dick rise from the dead." What's the worst come on lines/ dirty talking you ever got?

Go read it while you wait!

www . fanfiction s/9423029/1/Wet-Sands

~Just take out all of the spaces


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Dinner had been served and sitting before everyone. But no one was eating.

They were all sitting around the dining room table, all looking thoroughly uncomfortable and all were playing with their food while making small talk. Edward was sitting next to Bella and she could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She knew because she was looking at him, too.

"Our parents usually don't cook." Alice said with a creepy wide smile from across the table. "We usually like our food on the run."

"Alice," Dr. Cullen scolded from the head of the table.

"What?" She glared at Carlisle. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "We usually do fast food."

Bella took a bite of chicken and nodded, not sure what to say.

_Good for you?_

_I like fast food sometimes, too?_

"That's nice," Bella said politely but instantly felt dumb. "It makes life easier, I guess."

"Oh, yes." Alice agreed, wide eyed and serious. "Better than having to hunt something down when you're really starving, right?"

"I know I can get murderous when I'm hungry!" Jasper laughed.

Esme started choking.

Edward smiled.

Bella was confused.

Dr. Cullen turned to Bella. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting anyone in town yet, Bella?"

Bella swallowed the bite of potato that she had just put in her mouth before answering. "Uh, well, my father had a group of friends and boys from the reservation come over to watch a game my first night here, but other than that, no."

Edward was suddenly rigid, but relaxed seconds later, glaring at Alice.

"I hear they are a nice group of boys. Though, I haven't been inclined to meet them, yet." Dr. Cullen added indifferently.

"They are definitely a breed all their own," Esme laughed.

"I find their disposition… unappetizing." Jasper drawled and Alice fervently nodded her head in agreement.

"I feel like I am outside on many inside jokes," Bella grunted. She shoved a piece of chicken in her mouth, uncaring to all the eyes on her. She swallowed her bite and then said, "I agree, though, I haven't met all of Rez boys, but the few I did weren't very… courteous."

Esme nodded in understanding. "Such a shame manners isn't taught much, any longer." She sighed with exasperation. "In my day etiquette was mandatory."

Dr. Cullen agreed, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Southerners usually have impeccable manners," Jasper added, his head cocked to the side and his dark eyes expressive, "I heard you lived in New Orleans?"

"I am from Mississippi!" Alice screeched, trying to divert the conversation.

But Bella ignored Alice and her eyes narrowed in thought, wondering how much Charlie had told the Cullen's. "You heard that?" Jasper nodded, "From whom?" She asked curiously.

"Oh," Alice jumped in. "Everyone knows, actually. It was quiet the scandal seventeen years ago. A pregnant, married teenager runs off to N'awlin's for no reason… an impossible relationship ending in heartbreak." Alice sighed, dramatically, putting her head in her hands while Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Some rumors get new life when someone comes back into town." Jasper provided apathetically.

"Oh, yay, more drama to deal with!" Bella scoffed, clamping her mouth shut, frowning. She ran her hand through her hair and turned toward Edward when she heard him breathe in deep.

Weird.

"Ugh. No wonder Renee didn't want to come back," Bella whispered under her breath, but they all heard her clearly. This was not what Bella expected when she came to Forks. All judgy eyes and whispers.

She wondered how Charlie dealt with it all this time.

No wonder he wasn't getting laid.

No one wanted to touch that drama.

"No one's judging_ you_, dear." Esme reached over and grabbed Bella's hand in a soothing, motherly way.

Bella looked over at Edward and saw his tight jaw, and thought that he was angry but when he turned toward her, she could see it in his eyes.

They were pained.

"Dessert!" Esme clucked, and excused herself from the table. "Carlisle and Alice, bring in the dinner dishes!"

Alice and Carlisle groaned, but did as they were asked.

"Mmm, desert sounds good. I would love something sweet and succulent to sink my teeth into," Jasper drawled out. "Wouldn't you, Edward?"

Edward, with his eyes still on Bella looked from her eyes to her lips and then down, before he said, "Yes."

The Cullen's house was suddenly very, very warm.

Or maybe it was just Bella.

ooOOOoo

Twenty eight

"Well, thank you for dinner. It was all so illuminating." Bella said, finally walking out of the Cullen house.

She had been subjected to twenty questions from Carlisle.

She was fed and fed and fed by Esme and then she gave her a bag of all of the food in Tupperware. containers.

For Charlie.

Bella suspected that she was not used to hosting dinner parties and that she wanted to impress.

They also seemed intrigued to watch her eat.

Edward, though, Edward was eerily quiet.

There must have been an internal battle going on with that one.

But touchy feely.

First the kiss on her hand, then a fingertip slip here, and a light touch there, a hand covering hers for mere seconds, and an intake of breath and his nose sliding over her neck during a hug.

So intimate.

Border lining on inappropriate.

He lit her body on fire.

So imagine her surprise when Jasper and Edward excused themselves to check if her truck was going to make it the 5-10 miles home.

Edward suspected that it wouldn't.

Jasper insisted that it would, since it only needed a tire.

So Bella sent out a text to Charlie that the truck had a flat, it was changed to the spare, and she was headed home.

Saying Thank you and goodbye was… odd.

Jasper chomped his teeth and then smiled.

Alice, quirky as ever dazed off for a moment before growing lucid and laughed.

A full on cackling laugh.

Then she pulled Bella into an uncomfortable embrace before declaring they would be great friends.

Bella felt it rude to disagree.

Bella wondered if the girl had ever been institutionalized.

Edward only said a few words and the ones he said made her hot and bothered.

"You feel so good in my arms."

"Mmm, so warm."

He may or may not have licked her neck during their hug goodbye.

She felt something cool run over her skin, there but she couldn't be sure.

She needed a cold shower.

So, with her keys in hand and after the male Cullen's gave her truck yet another once over to make sure it was drive worthy, and Bella was on the road.

It was a quiet drive and Bella was happy to have a moment to herself to think.

She thought about everything she had learned about her mother and her time in Forks.

She could understand being upset, but to just up and leave without giving her father a chance?

To make the choices that would affect three people's lives so selfishly?

How dare she?

Bella could see that her mother was constantly calling and even though Bella knew she was being rude by not answering she couldn't help it.

What would she say to her?

Should she forgive the past? Or should she question the woman as to why she would want to drown herself and her unborn baby?

Was that even an allowable question?

Of course it was!

Bella pulled into the driveway and Charlie was sitting on the front porch, Vitamin R in hand.

"Glad you made it home safe, Bells," he said as he got up and walked around the truck, checking out the tires. "I feel bad that I didn't check the tires, before I let you go. That's a good way for a tragic accident."

"Don't feel bad. I am fine. Emmett Cullen help change it, I didn't even get out of the truck." She smiled.

Charlie released his breath with a chuckle. "Good girl."

"I even palmed the pepper spray." Bella laughed, especially when Charlie pulled her into a hug with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Imagine Bella's surprise when she woke up the next morning wearing nothing but a tee-shirt and boxers to a large mass of roided- fleshy glory sitting at her kitchen table.

It was none other than Jacob Black.

Bella screamed and turned running out of the room.

She could hear his laughing all the way up the stairs.

Bella got dressed, actually overly dressed for the summer in Forks, wearing pants and a sweatshirt.

She made it back into the kitchen but stilled when Jacob started sniffing the air.

"Something smells funny."

Bella glared at him. "It's probably you. Have you heard of deodorant?"

There was definitely a wet dog smell coming off him.

It had to be him, they didn't have a dog.

Jacob ignored her and seemed to have another bout of anger management issues, because his nostrils were flapping like a flag in a hurricane.

She didn't have time for such nonsense.

Just when he was about to open his mouth, she interrupted him.

"Don't you even think about it, Jacob," She said, surprising him by walking by him and out the kitchen door and into the living room. He followed her, much to her annoyance.

"Bella, wait." Jacob growled and turned to grab her arm and Bella wasn't about to have that. She twisted out of his grasp and went into the living room.

Jacob followed her.

"Charlie, look what's waiting for you."

He turned to Charlie who was sitting in his recliner eating some chips. He was completely unmoved by Jacob's presence.

"Hey Charlie," Jacob said but was glaring at Bella, still sniffing the air.

"Jake," Charlie acknowledged, "You come for the truck?"

Jacob nodded.

Charlie passed over the keys that were sitting on the coffee table. He then looked over to Bella who was giving Jacob the stink eye.

"Jake's going to the Rez, do you want to go?" Charlie asked. "I was going to stay the night and do some fishing tomorrow morning."

"No,"

"No?"

"No on both. I want to stay here."

"She can't stay here-"

"Shut up Jacob." Bella seethed, "unless your balls want a date with my foot again."

Jacob may have cupped said balls, but shut his mouth.

Charlie was unfazed by their conversation.

"You'll be by yourself, Bella."

"I think I can manage. I lived with Renee for seventeen years, I think I can handle one night."

Charlie frowned, but hid it with another sip of his beer. "Maybe Alice could sleep over, keep you company."

"Oh, a slumber party, yay." Bella said sarcastically.

"Alice Cullen?" Jake interjected.

"Yep. I met her last night."

"No, no Cullen's," There was foot stomping. "Charlie!"

Charlie just raised his eyebrows at him.

"I was out with them last night," Bella said suggestively. "All of them."

Jacob started doing that shaking thing.

ooOOOoo

Charlie was annoyed and told Jacob to get out of his house if he was going to lose his shit.

Jacob bounded through the front door shaking back and forth like the dog.

Bella followed him but stopped at the front door.

She felt Charlie move behind her.

"**Oh, he's really going to do it, huh?" The man** said gruffly, the smell of beer wafting over.

Bella really needed to figure out how much her dad was drinking, especially if the scene wasn't affecting him.

"Do what? Have a seizure? Should we call 911?"

"No need."

Bella cupped her hand over her mouth, watching Jacob starting frothing at the mouth.

"He probably has rabies. It would explain some things."

"Nah."

On the lawn, Jacob started convulsing. His body was shaking back and forth as his mouth started chomping. His hands grew ridged, his fingers curled as claws started to grow.

Then hair started popping through his flesh, and Bella's mouth popped open with a gasp.

Jacob's body started growing as he was huffing and puffing out hair.

His shorts disintegrated off his body.

His nose elongated and his ear pointed and stretched along the side of his nose.

Bella could hear Charlie chomping on his chips behind her.

Jacob's feet started to shrink and turned into paws, as did his hands.

His body became elongated and furry, and popped into a final red wolf-y form.

"Whoa." Bella gasped, "That explains the dog smell."

"Yep," Charlie sighed, putting another chip in his mouth.

Jacob turned toward Bella and Charlie for a moment before turning and running into the woods.

"He'll have to come for the truck later." Charlie said, shutting the door and sitting back in his recliner. "So, you bout ready for that talk about Jake and the steroids?"

"Uh, yeah."

ooOOOoo

Charlie had to get a new beer if he was going to delve into the crazy.

He sat on his recliner, feet propped up.

"I am seeing someone."

Bella gasped, not expecting to hear that as her annoying blinking went full force. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

With a deep breath she opened up her eyes and said, "What?"

"You know her, Sue Clearwater."

"Oh," Bella nodded, listening aptly, but moved from the front door to sit on the couch.

"Well, so one day I was at the reservation with Sue and her two kids. Harry had passed away last year and we kind of bonded, you know. Two people alone… anyway, there was something there. Anyway, they were talking back and forth about the boys and how they shape shift into wolves, on and on. They forgot I was there." Charlie laughed. "So I am sitting there, just listening and Sue's hand is getting tighter and tighter as she grows more anxious because I was so calm."

"Well," Bella snorted, "that was pretty dramatic stuff to hear about without seeing it."

"Oh, I saw it. Just like you. And, Bella, you handled it well."

"Well, after living with Renee and her phase of summoning spirits…" Bella and Charlie shared a laugh as she shook her head.

She suspected that she was still in shock.

"Then the boys started shape shifting into wolves, which is actually pretty bad ass. But Sue was beside herself. I learned later she wasn't sure how I was going to take it all. She considered it her _baggage_ and why she couldn't date."

"So that's why they are so big and gross?"

"Yep." Charlie said simply.

"Huh," Bella put her feet on the coffee table. "But why do they change?"

Charlie took a long swig and then stuffed some chips in his mouth.

At least something was in there trying to absorb the boo's.

"That's a whole other campfire story, uh, legend. Apparently, there are some people they call the cold ones that destroyed their tribe. I can't recall everything; I was too busy trying to pick up Sue."

The man smiled a strange smile before taking another swig.

"Does Sue know about all this drinking you're doing?" Bella asked, gesturing into his form melding into the leather chair.

"Yeah," Was all he said.

"You're drinking a bottle of water next, old man." Bella pointed at him, daring him to refute.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I've only had two."

"It's only ten am!"

"Two minute warning, young lady!"

"Flag on the play! Water next or I use the beer as bratwurst broth.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I thought I heard your phone chime."

Bella rushed up and grabbed her phone.

Two missed calls from Renee.

One missed call from Alice Cullen.

Bella sighed, she needed to call Alice back, but first she needed to talk to Renee.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

_"Bella? I have been so worried,"_ Renee's disembodied voice said into the phone.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

_"Why? Why? Why do you think?" _She screeched.

Bella stood and started to pace the length of her room and played with a lock of her hair. "Um, because I went into woods and you said not to. I was reading out there… by myself."

_"Exactly! The forests are not safe. There are things in the forest, Bella, monstrous things that will hurt you."_

Oh that pissed her off!

"Seems to me that the most monstrous thing in the forest that would harm me, was you!" It was a low blow but… yeah. Renee could have been honest; she could have said something.

There was a hitch of breath before the line went silent.

Bella decided she was going to wait it out.

Let the words fester.

It was at least two minutes of dead silence before Renee said, _"What did you just say?"_

"Which was the part you missed, mom?" She said sweetly, "Was it you trying to drown yourself in the stream, or the part where you were going to take me with you when you offed yourself?"

_"How dare you-"_

"Me!? You're the one that's in the wrong here, not me."

_"What did Charlie say? He never loved me, Bella. You don't understand. I was so trapped I couldn't even breathe without him down my neck."_

"Don't- Just don't… start on him. No diverting the attention onto him."

_"He's trying to turn you against me!"_ She sobbed.

"So you acknowledge you were trying to kill yourself?"

_"No, I- what?"_

"So, then tell me what was up with the guy pulling you out?"

_"You think he told you everything, huh? Did he tell you he stood there while some stranger tried to murder me?"_

"He did say the guy pulled you out and had his hand around your throat and that the guy said something to you."

Renee started to cry, then. It was not lost on Bella that she never denied trying to commit suicide while pregnant. She still was only concerned with herself.

_"Come to Florida, baby."_ She cried and Bella rolled her eyes.

Florida was the last place before Hell that Bella wanted to go.

"What did the guy say?"

_"I have to go, Bella. I- I can't-_"

The line clicked off and Bella moved the cell away from her ear to check.

Yep, she was gone.

Bella then took a minute to send off a quick text.

**Call me when ur ready to tell me the truth ~b**

Bella then called Alice to make some plans. She needed to get out of the house.

And maybe, by coincidence, see Edward.

ooOOOoo

"Oh, Bella, when I saw your call I was so excited! I just knew we'd be great friends, and here we are… bonding."

"Yep. Bonding."

Alice hummed an agreement.

She had picked Bella up in a little yellow Porsche. Bella was in awe of the thing. Even Charlie stepped outside to give it praise.

"So, I looked and saw that the roads to Port Angeles weren't good and so I thought maybe I'd take you to the house and we can have a mini spa day."

"Okay,"

"And let's get you fed, first, because we don't really keep much food in the house."

"Yeah, your parents don't cook, I remember."

"Yeah, and the fast food doesn't keep, you know? Best eat and go; less mess, too."

"Excellent."

"So, I hear that you had a house full a couple of weeks ago."

Bella hummed, "Yeah, Charlie said he likes to host the games but I think they had alternative notions."

"Meaning what?" Alice frowned, side eyeing Bella.

"Meaning I think they were there to annoy me. Jake wouldn't leave me alone," Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, they can be temperamental." She sighed dramatically, "Last year we had a few nomadic friends come over for some baseball and they chased them away. Our friends literally had to jump into the ocean just to get away from them! Victoria was not pleased."

"What? Why would your friends jump into the ocean to get away from the wolves? And why would they be chasing your friends in the first place?"

"Oh, it's a long story. The short of it is that they were accidently camping out in their _supposed territory_ and the Quileute's ran them out. Those Quileute's are real temperamental about their land."

Bella didn't know what to think about that. She turned to look out the window and saw the trees race by. It was a blur of green and brown and…. "Wait!"

"What?" Alice screeched.

"I- Oh, thought I saw something in the woods."

"You probably did, it's full of stuff," she said simply, continuing to drive.

They soon pulled up to the Cullen house and when Bella got out she instantly looked around, but saw nothing that wasn't normal.

"Weird."

ooOOOoo

"Alice, how do you know the Quileute's were wolves?"

"I think a better question would be how you know they're wolves?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question." Bella admonished.

Alice turned her head and gave Bella a withering stare.

"I found out just yesterday when Jacob got pissed off that I was at your house for dinner and threw a hissy fit. He sprouted hair, a snout, and claws before he poofed into a wolf. Very dramatic stuff; Hollywood animatronics at its best."

"They are such show offs." Alice scoffed.

"So how do you know about them?"

"Ugh. Okay, so we were off hunting one day a long time ago and suddenly there were these wolves snarling and biting air. One minute they were all wolves and the next several of them changed into these naked teenaged boys! Then one big one growled, '_You're on my land!'_" Alice mimicked, causing Bella to laugh. "We were shocked to say the least! I mean, I have heard of werewolves and shape shifters but to see it with my own eyes…"

"I know." Bella added, shaking her head at the memory.

"Anyway, we disagreed but Carlisle- ever the peacemaker- gave up the buck and apologized, backing away. Boundary lines were soon drawn up and they said they would leave us alone if we didn't go on their land, and kept the secret."

"Huh," was Bella's brilliant answer but the story seemed a bit familiar. Bella shook it off though, pointing to the house in front of them. "We forgot to get me food."

Alice gasped, pulled the car into reverse and off they went again.

ooOOOoo

"So you never told me what you thought you saw out there." Alice asked, seemingly disinterested.

Bella frowned, trying to put it together in her own mind.

"I can't be sure, but it was like… a blur but of light. Whatever it was, was moving fast."

"Well," Alice said with pierced lips, "Forks is full of odd things. I am sure it won't be the first or the last of what you see. I can see that you have a bit of perception about you, Bella. You see things others otherwise ignore, or just don't."

"What are you talking about?"

Alice was silent for several moments.

After moments became minutes, Bella questioned, "Alice?"

Alice's eyes were hazy, as if she was lost in a memory before she said, "How much do you remember of your time with Renee?"

"What are you talking about?"

_What the Hell was she talking about?_

"I don't know…exactly... but I think I just saw all Hell breaking loose."


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

Bella and Alice pulled into the fast food restaurant drive through.

After getting a lot of food, more than either would eat, they drove to a spot just off the highway.

Pulling off to the road, Alice suddenly turned to Bella with the creepy grin on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing." She grinned. "Something. Everything."

Bella raised her eyebrows as she turned toward the window, totally weirded out.

She took a bite of her supreme burrito before Alice began to speak. "So how well do you know your American History?"

"Uh, okay I guess."

"Have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials?"

Bella scoffed, "I think everyone has."

"Right, I forget. So, there were these people who were wrongly convicted and killed after being accused as a witches. Well, that's the most infamous story, but what most people don't know is that it happened all the time back then, probably still does."

"Okay?"

Alice played with her short hair, "It even happened in places like small town, Mississippi. To a girl who used to see things that others didn't.

She saw people dying, how and when, even by who or what.

But what they did- since stoning or burning or smashing, or hanging was so untoward- is to put them away into asylums and the like. I don't know if you've ever been in one but there are some of the most... insane things in there. People go crazy in there. All that negative attracts... things. They see things, or think they do because they're perceptive. So, say... seventeen years ago people, someone like your mother, try and try to understand some of the stuff that's been floating around and can't."

"Wait- you're saying my mom's psychic?"

"Mm, no? I was more talking about myself, there." Alice sighed, "I don't know about your mother, but she's probably a bit perceptive with misdirection."

"Okay," Bella scoffed. "Whatever that means." She took another bite of her burrito, before washing it down with her Coke. She was hopeful that the beans wouldn't affect her when they were finally around Edward.

"You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you, Bella?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're in the middle of nowhere, almost alone, no sense of danger. You should have at least a little unease, one would think."

"Well, you've given me no reason to fear you. Should I fear you?"

Bella was instantly worried; her face was slightly troubled awaiting the answer.

Alice's eyes widened before she gave a small laugh. "Me? No, we're _friends_."

The answer didn't appease Bella.

It actually gave her goose bumps.

"Come on, there's something I want to see." Alice started the car, put her foot on the gas and spun the car in the opposite direction. Bella scrambled to make sure her food and drink didn't mess up the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles."

ooOOOoo

ooOOOoo

"What are we doing here?" Bella said under her breath.

They were sitting at one of the counters at a diner in Port Angeles.

"I want to see something," Alice said ominously. "Eat your milkshake."

"You drink milkshakes." Bella said under her breath, "I seriously can't eat one more thing."

The burrito was already churning her stomach.

"Shh," Alice glared at Bella, "I don't care. We need to remain anonymous."

"You are really creeping me out." Bella sneered.

"You get used to it, I promise." She spat back in a hushed tone.

Suddenly Alice waved down the waitress and asked for the check. Bella pushed the shake aside.

The day was seriously not turning out the way she thought it would. She thought she would go to Alice's house, hopefully see Edward, maybe say, "Hi" and drop a pen or something.

Not go all over Washington for Alice to test her theories.

Alice's body went rigid as a man walked into the diner. His clothes were hanging off of his body and the collar of his shirt was grossly stretched out and falling over his shoulder.

It was weird.

Bella turned her head watching the man aptly.

He was bald and pale with light blond eyebrows.

The man passed by with no issue.

"Bella look," Alice grabbed her hand, and motioned with her other hand toward the man who just walked in.

When Bella turned her head, thinking she heard something, her eyes betrayed her.

The whole side of the man's head and torso was suddenly gnarled with acidic burns that seemed to be steaming or maybe smoking?

But that wasn't the worst thing.

There was a face within the small hellish burns, but there was something more… there was something… someone screaming.

A female face popped out of the burns, her shouting, tearful cries only lasted a moment before Alice let go and smacked her hand. "Don't stare, Bella," she chastised quietly, before telling the waitress they were moving to a table.

Bella grabbed her milkshake and followed Alice to their table. Once she sat down she felt like she could finally breathe.

ooOOOoo

"What's wrong?" Alice asked innocently. "You were totally eyeing that man!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You were. Are you… interesting in him?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Bella gasped in shock, but said, "Edward yes, but that guy… no!" before she caught her tongue.

Then she gasped and cupped her mouth.

Alice started cackling.

People were starting to look at her.

"I am sorry. I totally should have seen that coming." Alice giggled.

There was a bit of commotion from the waitress, and the two girl's attention again landed onto the man sitting at the table close to the door.

Bella was surprised what she saw.

He sat there sitting with a short glass on his in hand. He was completely normal looking, smiling at the waitress as she flirted with him.

"Hey Bella," She vaguely heard Alice.

It was like she had tunnel vision.

The man's bright eyes betrayed what was underneath because a moment later he turned slowly, methodically, and looked straight at Bella.

"Hey, Bella," Alice cupped her hand, trying to stir her new friend, but Bella was watching the man and how his eyes darkened and his mouth opening with a hiss before clamping shut. His lips were curled, baring his teeth.

His disgustingly yellowing, pointy teeth.

Alice huffed and kicked Bella.

But Bella watched his as normal head suddenly grew into bulbous thing. The female face then disappeared, his body shivered and then he was normal.

Then he looked away from her. Smiling at the waitress like none of it ever happened.

"I think I am seeing things," Bella said to Alice, blinking her eyes.

"Nope. I don't think you are."

Bella looked at Alice in surprise.

Alice wasn't looking at her; instead she was looking at the man with disgust.

"I am suddenly not hungry."

"Yep, I am good to go, too."

The two got their things together and started to walk by the man, Bella avidly trying not to look at him but Alice just smiled and gave him a wink.

Bella could have sworn that she heard Alice whisper to him, "Two days."

A/N: So, you still with me?


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

They walked to the car in silence.

Bella was trying to wrap her mind around what she saw.

"Explain, Alice!" Bella practically yelled when they got in Alice's car.

Once both were in and seat belted, Alice put the car in reverse, and pulled out of the space and onto the street.

"I had to see what would happen and it worked out better than I thought. You should be happy." Her look was full of sass, but Bella wasn't easily swayed.

Alice relented, "Okay, just let's get home and I'll explain."

Bella instantly flushed, "Your house or mine?"

Alice snorted a scoff. "Mine, of course. Yours has an infestation." She made a gagging noise.

"You're overly dramatic."

"I know! It took a long time and a lot of practice to be this way, so shut it."

Bella shook her head in confusion, "What?!"

"Ugh, Jacob came out, so we might as well, too." Alice huffed in exasperation. "Shall I spell it out to you?"

"Um, yeah!" Bella had crazy eyes. Alice was making her insane.

Alice lead footed the accelerator, speeding through the twists and turns around Crescent Lake.

Bella didn't notice.

"Bella, did you not catch on when I talked about witches?"

"Yeah,"

Alice took one of her hands off the wheel and waved it at Bella as she asked, "Well, did you notice the part when I said what they did to people they suspected to be witches?"

Narrowing her eyebrows, Bella grunted, "yeah."

"And did you not hear that they sent people that saw things: death, life, blah, blah, blah, into Asylums."

"I do remember such a conversation."

"Well, then you must remember the part when I said: _It even happened in places like small town, Mississippi. To a girl who used to see things that others didn't. She saw people dying, how and when, even by who or what."_

"So you're the girl from Mississippi…"

"Yes! Finally, you catch on!" Alice waved her hands and grunted, "In 1920, Mary Alice Brandon, was sent into Mississippi State Hospital. While there, I was _oh, so lovingly_ subjected to ice cold baths, a special jacket for self-love, a bit of electricity… or so I've learned." Alice said sarcastically. "At least I wasn't a biter… those ones lost their teeth."

"Wait, 1920… Alice?"

"Oh, and don't get me started on James. He was an orderly, but not really. He just had seen me there, heard about me and then the next thing I know, I'm sleeping oh, so peacefully in my nicely padded room and he decides to bite me."

"Who's James? He bit you?"

"Yes! Can you believe it? Ugh, thought I'd be so happy, but what he failed to realize- was that there are little things called lobotomies, and I was given one right before he bit me.

Whatever he thought we had was gone forever. Luckily, the vampire venom healed my brain, but I still don't remember anything before then."

"So… you're a vampire."

Bella was pale and a bit nervous.

"From 1920's,"

But she had spent time with Alice and nothing had happened.

"Who is psychic,"

Yet. "And was changed by a vampire named James."

"Yep. You're real clever with it all spelt out to you." Alice snickered, turning onto the long drive to the Cullen house. "All those innuendoes and it was like… lights out and no one's home."

"Gee, thanks. Excuse me to not put it together that you're a freaking vampire."

"We're home! Oh," Alice grew hazy a bit and then cackled, "Edward's so pissed at me!"

Worriedly, Bella asked, "Why?"

"Because he is going through my head as we speak!" she giggled before bounding out of the car, she paused, ran around the car, and bent over and said though the closed window, "And he knows you like him-" she taunted before sprinting into the house.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath before slowly leaning forward to grab her stuff. Then the door was opened for her.

And there stood Edward in all his chivalrous glory, looking delicious and... wet?

ooOOOoo

Edward speaking in low tones should be illegal.

So when he said, "Hello, Isabella," Bella actually clenched.

To her horror, he noticed.

There was a smile upon those kissable blood red lips.

Then Bella remembered.

Vampire.

"Yes, I am." Edward frowned, his thick eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I said that out loud."

Edward laughed for a second, "Yes. I like it when you say things… out loud."

Edward was entirely too seductive for Bella's own good.

And wet.

"You're hair's wet."

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh," she said dumbly, but was then imagining the types of things a naked Edward Cullen would do in the shower.

She blushed.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

It took only a moment before he seemed to regain the small amount of control he had with Isabella and her intoxicating fragrance. He led her from the car and up the porch, and into the house easily, with just a small touch on her lower back.

That does things to a girl.

"So, you're an incubus?" Bella said without thinking and then gasped, quickly covering up her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

Edward laughed graciously. It was like a rolling vibration in his chest.

Or maybe he was purring.

"It's fine," he leaned forward and pulled the front door open but stopped before entering. He leaned forward, inches from her face.

His lips, millimeters from her lips.

She could feel his cool breath.

"If I get to seduce you, I'd gladly take the name." Then his lips barely touched hers.

She was screaming inside.

In a good way.

Lifting herself up on her tippy toes, she pressed her mouth harder, feeling his body react and his arms encircle her.

One of his hands curled around her neck, moving up and over her hair line before clutching her hair.

He pulled back, maybe a half inch, maybe a whole one, but had total control over her as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth.

They tasted each other while twisting and turning together for mere moments before Emmett's tires crunched at the gravel.

Edward pulled away first but with annoyance.

He waited until Emmett and Rosalie got out of the Hummer before asking, "What brings you two here?"

"Like you don't know, but I'll play along… Alice called a family meeting! Hey, Bella!"

Bella waved awkwardly, still in Edward's embrace.

Edward hadn't really noticed he had missed anything, but the woman before him stood with wide brown eyes, searching his.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Bella stood there in shock.

_I have a very strict gun control policy: if there's a gun around, I want to be in control of it._

_I wonder if Bella will notice this is food from the diner. I really must stop burning everything. I don't know what's wrong with me._

_Edward and Bella- standing on the porch- _

_I tried being reasonable, I didn't like it._

_Oh, fuck she smells good. Oh, tastes good, too._

_First comes love- then comes marriage-_

_I wonder if the blood from the werewolves and the blood from these shape shifters are similar_

_Oh, kissing her and not killing her!_

_It will have to do. She's here. _

_They say marriages are made in Heaven. But so is thunder and lightning._

_Then comes a weird, hyper-evolved, hybrid baby in a baby carriage!_

_Oh, how I hope Edward finally found his mate. _

_Look at that! Little Eddie may get some action after all! WOOT WOOT finally going to get some!_

_I hope this doesn't take long, that carburetor isn't going crawl into the car itself._

_Please don't feel my hard on…_

"Did it work? Did it work? What did I say?"

"Alice, calm down." Esme admonished. "What are you talking about?"

Bella slowly and reluctantly moved away from Edward, totally feeling his… attraction to her and gasped.

That was definitely interesting.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said, grabbing up Bella's hand and holding it.

He may or may not have personal space issues.

"Bella, please come inside," Carlisle smiled, gesturing forward. _At least give the girl some space. You only just met her Edward._

"What did you just say?" Bella looked at Carlisle with confusion. She could have sworn he had said something, yet his mouth didn't move.

"Oh, I am just too excited," Alice cackled, wildly. Rosalie and Emmett followed everyone to the table and took their seats.

_I am so smart! I am! I can't believe they haven't figured it out! _

All the sudden two people were running down a path in the forest, hand in hand, they turned and Bella could see that it was clearly Bella and Edward. They were laughing and happy, but it wasn't until the Bella was up close that you could clearly see her blood red eyes.

Bella gasped- her eyes wide.

Then the vision started to repeat itself.

Edward released her hand to pull out her chair and then stiffened. He turned and looked Alice and then at Bella curiously.

"What happened?" Edward asked. He was beside himself.

Bella sat there like a gaping fish.

Just as she was about to explain Alice interrupted, saying she wanted to try one last thing.

ooOOOoo

The Cullen house is the picture of calm serenity on the outside.

Inside, it was different.

Bella was led into the dining room were the other Cullen's were already sitting.

All eyes were on Bella.

And with the knowledge that they were a family of vampires, she pretty much felt like the main course.

"So," Carlisle said carefully, "Alice tells us that you had quite the eventful day." He said to Bella who looked stricken.

Bella glared at Alice for putting her on the spot and Alice at least had the decency to look contrite.

"Yes. We went to get me some food here in town, she tried to overfeed me, then we went to Port Angeles."

"Okay, Wait," Alice said. "Jasper up!"

"Alice, not here in front of everyone!" Jasper whined, hands over his face.

"I didn't say, get it up. I said up… Get. Up! Ugh. Men!"

Rosalie and Esme just nodded in understanding.

Bella blushed.

Alice waved Jasper up and he moved and took Alice's chair at the table while Alice stood.

"So, I want everyone think about a feeling and try to feel it, Jasper tell me when you can feel it."

Jasper nodded, turning to look at the members of his family and Bella.

"Got it," He said, with a smirk.

Then Alice grabbed up Bella's hand and Bella squinted her eyes shut tightly. She placed Bella's hand into Jasper's hand.

Edward growled.

He may or may not have jealousy issues.

"Now Edward, calm down. Okay Bella, go around the table and tell me who is feeling what."

Bella glanced at Edward, "Uh, anger and jealousy. Maybe some, uh," she flushed bright pink, "now a little amorous and uh, passionate?"

"Now Rosalie," Alice demanded.

She looked at Rose for a moment and said, "Bored."

Alice jumped and clapped her hands, "Now do Esme."

Bella turned to Esme, "She's hopeful and in love," they both smiled at each other.

Jasper chimed in, "I get that a lot from you, too." He smiled at Esme and winked.

"So," Alice interrupted, "My theory is that Bella has some kind of gift where she can shield the person's gift from them, using it for herself."

"Well, then you're implying that she could read minds when touching me,"

Bella looked a bit guilty. "Jasper tries to talk like Clint Eastwood, Alice was singing an adaptation of a nursery rhyme, Esme worries about her cooking skills, Carlisle wonders about werewolf blood-"

"That's amazing!" Esme beamed.

"That's nothing! At the diner, I was holding her hand and she totally stole my gift!"

"That was horrible." Bella glared in memory.

"What are you saying?" Rosalie asked, suddenly interested.

"How about letting go of her hand now, Jazz?" Edward was seething.

Jasper released her hand and Bella fell into her chair.

She was exhausted.

"I think she's some kind of shield. She has proven that, but she is also so apathetic to the things going on around her. It's like… her brain is constantly in protection mode or something."

Bella slumped into her chair on the verge of tears.

"It's been a long day, I am going to take Bella upstairs to rest."

"I already texted her dad." Alice said as Edward picked up Bella in his arms, but he stopped to look at his sister.

She looked sheepish.

Bella groaned, "You didn't."

"I thought it was best. Jacob was heading over to take you kicking and screaming to the reservation. You know Charlie is gone all night, tonight."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders and buried her head into his chest, closing her eyes.

**A/N: Oh, and when Alice said, "Two days," it was to say he either had 2 days to live or 2 days until he gets caught. The dude isn't a part in the story anymore, just used by Alice for an example. He was seen as burnt with a woman's soul attached to him because he killed her.**


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

Edward laid Bella in the middle of the bed and placed the gold comforter over her. She turned her head and sniffed at the pillow, enjoying the smell of Edward that wafted from the fabric.

He smelled so much better than Jacob.

"So you can read people's minds?" she whispered, snuggling in deep.

"Yeah. Carlisle suspects that I was sensitive to people's thoughts but that's subjective to interpretation."

"So all vampires have these, uh, gifts?"

Edward frowned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "No, not all some do have talents that they bring over from their human life."

"But I have a gift now,"

"I'd say," he chuckled. "I am guessing that if you chose to be changed, it would be even more pronounced."

"Changed, like into to a vampire?"

Edward ran his hand though his hair. "Well, yeah. You saw Alice's vision of us."

Bella yawned, "Yeah. That was something else."

Edward chuckled. "Sleep, beautiful," He tucked the blanket around her.

"You're not going to eat me as I sleep?"

He laughed, his eyes bright and beautiful. "I may think about it, but no. Not without your permission."

"Disturbing, yet oddly erotic answer, Edward."

"Well, I've waited a long time for you, Isabella Swan."

"What…" Bella yawned, "is it with…." She snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes, "vampires and… mmm, cryptic answers?"

Bella drifted off to sleep without waiting for an answer, with Edward perched over her, watching her intently.

ooOOOoo

Bella woke up with a start.

Disoriented, she looked around and saw the floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with books, cd's and dvd's. She got out of the bed and started to look through all of the books.

There were journals, hundreds of them, and Bella found herself touching them reverently, a smile teasing as she looked at the dates.

Over a hundred years of his thoughts.

Chicago, Illinois, 1918

New York, New York, 1920

Philadelphia Pennsylvania 1925

And on it went- year after year or every few, until one year caught her eye.

Forks, Washington, 1986

Bella pulled the journal from the bookcase with a smile, curious to why the man was in Forks the year that Bella was born.

_December 16, 1986_

_I arrived just this morning with the rain at my back, beating the storm. The air was crisp and clean with the storm already passed. Carlisle arrived just days ago with Esme excited to get the new house ready for our arrival._

_The house would be full this occasion as we had been apart far too long._

_I had spent the past few years in a log cabin in the deep forests of Alaska. Just inside the Artic Circle._

_The name, Artic Circle seems so romantic, but upon my arrival, it looks just the same as everything else around it._

_To say I was impressed would be an overstatement._

_I was not without visitors, sadly, and although I stated on numerous occasions that I wish to be alone, the sentiment was not taken seriously. _

_Tanya, is ever the most persistent woman I know._

_Perhaps there could have been a mutual interest there if only I couldn't read her mind._

_Sadly, she has never mastered blocking me from her mind, and I hers._

_Her succubus nature is not one I cherish, nor do I want to be a conquest to conquer. _

_December 21__st__ 1986_

_Alice arrived today. Her mind is scattered and I can't help but want to run off through the forest just to get some peace of mind. I think I'll do just that._

_December 24__th__, 1986_

_Christmas is when I miss my family members the most. It's an odd thing to say because my memories of them are vague at best. Luckily Carlisle had the sense of mind to manage the estate and the items in it after my change. _

_Vampires often took over the homes, the money and other such items of their victims. I am not a fan of that practice but having the gift that I do, I don't really need to rely on those types of items._

_Alice is also a gracious help to our financial situations as she likes to dabble in the stock market and other financially promising endeavors. _

_December 25__th__, 1986_

_Opening Christmas presents is always a fun an curious thing. Every year we try to find obsure items for each other just to make the tedium of another holiday pass more easily._

_I am, however not impressed by my gift from Alice this year._

_She is ever the jokester._

_A small black box, wrapped up in a KISS action figure is a little note._

_It is taped below._

_Your mate is in gestation!_

_Congratulations!_

_I must say in all seriousness that Alice is not funny._

ooOOOoo

_January 1__st__, 1987_

_Today I sat at in my meadow. The serene way the grasses and flowers sway in the spring make me wonder about the future. But its days like today, when the snow is thick and those flowers are weighed down by the frigid cold, that makes me worry. _

_What if I am the ice and she is the flower?_

_I know that my mate is human; I clearly see Alice's thoughts._

_The way she laughs when she sees something in my future irritates me. _

_She is apt at blocking me when she wants to._

_There is only so much of Dirty Dancing monologue one male can take._

_So, against my own will, I try to just live my mundane life, knowing she's out there, being carefully created just for me._

_Or so Alice says. _

_July 4__th__, 1987_

_One of the Holidays that we can watch, but not participate in, is the fourth of July. _

_So we're all sitting on the hard metal bleachers that border the Forks High School Football field._

_I am horrible bored. _

_Alice is grinning like the Cheshire cat._

_Jasper is glaring at me, obviously feeling my disdain for his wife._

_But then it is as if I am sitting in the middle of my meadow. The lilacs are in bloom and I can't help but breath in the most intoxicating bouquet. _

_I inhale deep, its smell is closer and closer and then I open my eyes as the venom starts to pool in my mouth._

_There sits a teenage girl. _

_Her blond hair falls down her back and she has a scowl lining her face._

_But what is most intriguing is that she does nothing for me. _

_The woman next to me seems upset. _

_Her eyes are lined red and bleary, as if she's about to cry. _

_Then there is movement and my eyes travel downward to a bulbous belly. _

_I see the movement from within, it's as if a little hand or foot is trying to reach out to me, but cannot due to its confines. _

_The woman grunts and starts to tickle at the offending appendage and the bump disappear from her skin._

_I feel a bit odd. _

_I didn't even realize I was holding my breath._

_So imagine my surprise when I lean in and take of breath towards the girl._

_I feel nothing towards her. _

_Which is good because she's holding the hand of a teenage boy next to her. _

_Alice drops a pen at my foot and I have to lean forward, mere inches away from her stomach and take a minute breath in._

_It is the baby that smells so delicious. _

_I am instantly appalled with myself._

_Straightening up I pass the pen to a smirking Alice and roll my eyes._

_But Alice is relentless. She turned to the woman, as if she knew her and asked her all about the baby. My attention is instantly peaked and I can't help but be grateful for every morsel of information._

_She's 7 months pregnant._

_It's a girl._

_They are so excited, but scared to be parents._

_They are in love._

_Then Alice, so blazingly, asks if she could feel the belly. _

_Renee, her name, beams at the attention and agrees happily. She sits back and I can't help it._

_I ask to feel the baby, too._

_Taking one look at me, she blushes but agrees. _

_I gently put my hand on her belly, feeling the shock of electricity, _

_The baby moves and I can feel her._

_If I could cry, I would have._

_But then Renee comments on how lovely and cool our hands feel. The man next to her stiffens and leans forward, looking at me and Alice as our palms are stretched over the belly._

_We instantly retreat. _

_When we get home, I see a note that Alice left inside my room before she and Jasper left to their house._

_You just felt up your mate._

_And her mom._


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Edward walked into the room slowly with a plate with a blueberry muffin sitting atop it. He knew Bella was going to find his journals and although she probably should have asked, he couldn't help but wonder what she must be thinking.

Bella turned to Edward, taking in his worried face and smiled, trying to calm him.

"I am almost sorry for snooping." She said with a smile, picking up the offered muffin and taking a bite.

He just smiled, "Shall I read you some of it?"

"You know I know some of the story, right?"

Edward's smile faded, "I do now, though I suspected. In Alice's mind there was something there."

Bella crawled into the bed, "Read to me."

Edward followed her, getting in the bed and lying over the covers. He opened the book and began to read.

_August 15, 1987_

_If I would have known the way this day would irrevocably change so many futures would I, could have I done anything different?_

_My heart is broken._

_It took Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to hold me back from getting in the car and following Renee Swan to New Orleans._

_I had to let her go, I know that now that I am more rational and had it not been for Alice replaying over and over little blips of the baby's life, I doubt Renee would be breathing right now._

_How can I just allow a person leave with such precious cargo after the thoughts I heard? How do I know she will not harm her child just as tried to harm herself?_

_Do I dare ask these questions to the heavens?_

_Does a man like me have the right to plead a prayer?_

"I was a bit dramatic, back then." He smiled ruefully.

"You had every right." Bella smiled, picking apart her muffin.

Edward looked around, slightly bothered, "You're getting crumbs everywhere."

"If you had a dog, they would clean it right up… shall I call Jake?" Bella asked sweetly making Edward roll his eyes. "That's what I thought. Keep reading."

"Yes, where was I… oh, pining over the loss of my soul mate?"

"Ha Ha."

Edward read:

_As soon as Alice had seen the vision of Charlie and Renee we were off running through the forest. They were miles away, on the border between the Quileute boundary and ours. They teetered on that line._

_Renee was standing in the water, looking at Charlie as he skipped the flattest rocks into the water._

_She was irritated, wondering if she even mattered to him. _

_He wasn't paying her enough attention and the deeper she went into the water the more angry she was._

_It wasn't until he was running that she wanted to hurt him._

_She felt so hurt by him that she didn't care about anything, even herself._

_Then I watched her float under the water, letting the current take her. But it wasn't until she was next to a large bolder that she decided that life was too painful._

_She didn't care if she lived or died._

_There wasn't anything in her mind, that I could find about the baby and her safety._

_So, when she grabbed the rock and let go of the air in her lungs I saw red._

_Never have I felt such rage. I bounded out of the forest and straight into the water. I grabbed her up by her throat._

_The woman was shocked. Her brain couldn't comprehend what was going on, and when she finally did, I had her by the throat._

_Her fight or flight kicked in, as the body always tries to save itself, and she was no different. She kicked at me._

_It was futile._

_Stop fighting me, Renee._

_I will not hurt you for as long as you do not harm the child within you._

_If the child is ever, ever subjected to such dire circumstances, ever in danger of loss of life or limb, I will hunt you down and kill you._

_She is mine and I will come for her someday._

_I released her and she fell to the ground. Charlie stood on the shore, soaking wet and watchful. Tears lined his face. _

_It took everything in me to walk away from Renee._

_I hadn't thought that Renee would leave Charlie, end their new marriage, and move far away. To see the man in so much pain hurts me, but even when I see him around town, he's so far inside his head, he doesn't seem to notice me. _

ooOOOoo

Being around Edward was easy and comfortable.

Never mind the fact that he was a vampire and she was a blood filled body.

It wasn't like that with them.

Well, it was, but it really wasn't.

He couldn't fathom hurting her and she couldn't fathom being hurt by him.

So, since there was a slight drizzle outside, they spent the day sitting in his room, and on his bed.

"Name five embarrassing things about you," Bella laid on Edwards's bed, her back leaning against the headboard, while Edward sat in the opposite direction.

"I am pretty perfect, actually."

"Being egotistical isn't an embarrassing thing, Edward." She reprimanded with a scowl. But Edward just gave her a huge grin.

"Well, all vampires sparkle in the sun."

"Really?"

Edward nodded.

"That's still not an embarrassing thing about _you_."

"Would you be embarrassed if you couldn't go out because you're a disco ball in the sun?"

"Probably, yeah."

"So I am claiming it."

Bella rolled her eyes, relenting. "Four more."

Edward turned his head up toward the ceiling, trying to think of something.

"Does it have to be a vampire thing or a human thing?"

"You are annoying me, profusely."

"My real mother used to baby me. I was her only child. But at that time, it wasn't socially acceptable for boys to be so coddled. When I was changed at seventeen, I was trying to run away. I was going to get as far away from my mother as possible. I signed up the day that my parents got sick. But I didn't know that until later."

"I am waiting for the embarrassing, part."

"I am getting to it. So, all week I was taking care of them and I was happy when this girl named Julia agreed to a date. Well, we were just walking toward one of the theaters that they had just put in our area and it was the first time the chaperones were not close to me. We had a wonderfully boring and acceptable date, but when I leaned in for a kiss goodnight, she threw up all over my chest. That was horribly embarrassing, and I never saw her again."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, the Spanish flu pretty much destroyed our city's population. She was one of the first to get sick and I am pretty sure I was destined to get it, as my parents got it, as I said.

"So I'll give you that,"

"Turnabout is fair play."

"I've never been on a date before."

"Really?" Bella nodded, "Well I can't say I am unhappy about that. That was my only date, as well. After that, I was ill and then changed by Carlisle."

"So number three?"

"When someone has a thought or fantasy I would write it down in a special journal."

"No way!" Bella laughed. "You freak."

"That was before they had porn."

"So self-love is a yes; what about sex?"

"I guess that could be my number four. I have not had sex."

"No? No takers?"

"Obviously, there were offers, but I didn't take them."

"Yeah who wouldn't… offer?" Bella scoffed but irrational jealousy was coursing through her.

"So what about you?" He asked, looking down.

"No offers no takers." She said simply but with embarrassment.

"That's good."

Their eyes met at the same time, both smiling a little coyly while both imaginations flared.

When Edward leaned forward to give Bella a kiss on her lips, Bella leaned forward to take it.

**A/N: What was the most embarrassing thing you did? When I was on a date to go for ice cream I walked into the glass door. He then forever called me birdbrain, which meant that was his one and only date. It wouldn't have happened if he opened the door for me in the first place.**

**This is it for tonight! See you tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Bella didn't know what to think. She was trying to be objective and let the story get out since she couldn't do anything about it anyway but this was her life they were talking about. This was her parents and her Edward.

She was conflicted.

On one hand how could the woman be so… immature? Arrogant? Mean?

And reading Edward's point of view of it was heartbreaking. She had to stop reading it and opted for his memories of it.

She loved to hear him talk about the past seventeen years and of the little glimpses he got from Alice, just to make sure she was okay and safe.

There were also bit and pieces of time when he may or may not have gone to see her in person. Bella smiled at that.

She wondered if she ever even saw him.

Those were the moments Bella really wanted to know about but she didn't really want to spend a ton of time reading seventeen years of journals.

She tried to put herself in his shoes, but couldn't.

He had definite views of the relationship.

He was adamant that she was it for him, the one he's been searching for.

But she was brand new in this dating thing.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked the next morning after they had spent the night before talking, laughing, and kissing.

"I don't know, she said with a smile. She was fixing her hair after her shower.

In Edward's shower!

"Come on, I want to show you something."

He grabbed her hand, "No voices," she sighed.

"They left to their other homes."

"Other homes? Do you have another house?"

"Of course!" He scoffed. "This house is for us as a family, but vampires are very solitary and sometimes you just want to get away. Mostly for sexual purposes."

Bella gasped, looking at Edward wide eyed. "I thought you didn't-"

He put a finger over her lips, "The others are all mated and intimate."

"So will we, um, be?"

"Well," he laughed, "I think we should at least go on a date first."

"You asking me out on a date, Edward?"

"I will be…" he got very close to her, his arms circling around her torso and pulled her in close. "Soon."

With a soft kiss to her lips, he led her out the door and out of the house. Bella felt nervous excitement getting into Edward's car, eager to see where he was taking her.

ooOOOoo

"We are taking Emmett's jeep." Edward was grinning ear to ear, making Bella smile, as well.

Never had she smiled so much in her life.

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you to one of my most favorite places on Earth."

"Have you even been to every place on Earth?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I did say one of."

"I am just teasing you. I am excited to go!"

"So, get in pretty girl."

Bella squealed and got into the passenger side of the jeep and buckled herself in.

They spent the car ride in comfortable silence until Bella's phone chimed.

She took it out and frowned.

Edward looked at Bella from the side of his eye, "What is it?"

"My mom," She said in a low voice.

"Mm," Edward sighed, "I no longer have my mother," he said and Bella looked up from her phone to look at him.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I was just thinking about things and I am not one to tell you what to do, but I remember a time when my mother was having tea with the ladies in the neighborhood. I kept trying to climb the trees, which was too dangerous for her liking." He snickered. "So in a moment of frustration, she had me sit in the grass. I was upset. I was screaming and crying and carrying on and she was getting more and more upset. When I wouldn't stop she can over to me to reprimand me and noticed I was covered in tiny red ants. Of course, she felt horrible and started swatting the ants and we went straight home for a bath. She left her friends sitting there. She didn't care what they thought of her."

"So-"

"So, I've had seventeen years to think about my actions and my role in that scenario. What if I didn't go in after her? What if I let Charlie go in? What if he saved her? Because he was coming for her. What if he jumped in and got her from the depths and brought her to the surface? I think she wouldn't have left. Maybe she was testing him. Maybe she was searching for him too."

"I hear what you're saying. Life's too short and I shouldn't hold grudges."

"If anyone, maybe you should be mad at Alice and I. Vampires are insanely irrational," He scoffed. "I just saw you in potential danger and reacted poorly. I didn't even know if she was holding her breath, or if she just wanted the quiet that the water offers." He almost whispered.

"Maybe she just wanted attention? Maybe she did this to get away from him?"

"Maybe. But she's been searching her whole life, for something. What if he was right there and I irrevocably destroyed that? She had no plan of leaving your father before this. She had no plan of ending her life, or yours for that matter. Maybe I scared her and she ran."

"Maybe she was running to save me... I don't know." Bella looked out the window for several minutes before she asked, "You feel bad about what you did? Even if you did save us from drowning?"

"Every day."

A tear trickled down from her face.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading. This chapter is dedicated to gobsessedreader, who- in her divine wisdom made me see things that I didn't even realize was there. The ant story is a true story. My mother sat me on an ant hill while she played in a soccer game. She said don't move and I was very much the obedient child.**

**It was never my intention to not make light of very serious issues, feelings, disorders, suicide, and/ or mental illness. I shall endeavor to do better. ~Musie**


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

"It's not my forgiveness to give, Edward." Bella said, though he really gave her something to think about.

What if Edward and Alice didn't interfere? Charlie was shocked Renee had left him and it wasn't until recently that he was interested in dating.

Well, that she knew of.

What if it was that fear that kept her away from Charlie all this time?

What if she wanted to go back but couldn't?

They were not questions she could answer.

They were not her questions.

"Renee needs to face those fears and come back to Forks." Bella decided.

Edward's hands clutched the steering wheel for a second, but loosened them.

"If we are ever going to have something together, everything needs to be out in the open. We all need to sit it out and talk about it together instead of hypothesizing and analyzing it all."

"I am willing to do that."

"You're going to scare the crap out of her!" Bella laughed.

"Best leave the part that I am here out of the picture, then."

"Oh, no. Mr. Angel of death. You are so in the picture." Bella snickered."I can't wait to see her face."

"You are a bad girl, Bella Swan."

The energy shifted instantly.

"Do you like bad girls, Edward?" Bella turned in her seat, flirting and teasing him. She liked to see that she was having an effect on him.

Edward moved in his seat a bit, uncomfortable yet turned on, "Oh, Bella. You have it wrong. I am not the angel of death, you are. Because you'll be the death of me."

"I can't be. You're already dead!"

Edward turned and gave a playful glare at the girl beside him, "Touché." He then grinned widely, enjoying the blush covering her face. He really enjoyed how responsive she was to him.

"You suck at driving, Edward. Maybe I should take over."

"I am excellent at multi-tasking."

"Said no man ever," Bella snorted. "Seriously? You're not even watching the road!"

Edward just raised his eyebrow, and adjusted the steering wheel a bit for a turn.

"Who says I'm not?"

"Whatever. Tell me about this mate business."

"What do you want to know?"

"How does it work? How do you know?"

Edward sat for several minutes contemplating his answer.

"There are countless ways of a person who thinks that another person is the one they are supposed to be with. But I think with us, being supernatural beings, there is something more.

There's a reason I can't read you mind. Is it to keep my interest? Is it to protect you? I couldn't know. Is it the way your blood screams at me one moment or sings to me the next? It's a balancing act at best. But there's more. It's deeper and I know you feel the connection, even if it's minutely. It could be a surge of a feeling, electricity- which is what it is to me."

"We have a spark."

"Yes," Edward laughed. But more than that." He flicked the blinker before he turned onto the freeway.

"Which is what?'

"Okay, imagine me with someone else?"

Bella thought of Edward with Leah from the reservation and instantly felt red hot anger.

"That- that right there." He laughed, shaking his head a bit, but careful with the driving. "Okay, now think of me being in pain."

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her head was tilted backward as she imagined Edward on the ground writhing in pain.

Her chest hurt. Literally hurt. "My heart hurts."

"Now amplify that by a thousand and you can try to understand the outrageous ways in which we think. It takes a huge level of control to maintain a rational mindset. The animal blood helps keep us sane."

Edward pulled off the 101, turning off on a bit of the shoulder and turned the car off.

"Animal blood is different than other blood?"

"As much of a difference between meat and vegetables."

"So, do you enjoy a good human from time to time or are you strictly a vegetarian vampire?"

Edward side-eyed Bella for a moment before looking back to the road. He wasn't sure what or how much to say. They were still in the get to know you stage and although he should have scared her off by now, she remained there.

And in relatively good humor, based on everything she's been through the past few weeks since she arrived in Forks.

"I have enjoyed many bad humans, humans that were up to no good, and I like to feel like their deaths were for the greater good."

"So you drank bad humans."

Edward scoffed, shaking his head, "Yes."

"But not going to enjoy me?"

"Oh… I plan on enjoying you, very much. But not yet."

"But you said my blood sings to you."

"And screams, yes, but I choose to enjoy the bouquet of flavors rather than pop the cork and drink it down. Once it's gone, it's gone."

"Huh. So… where's my cork?"

Edward's eyes widened before catching Bella's faux serious face.

"Let's go before you make me say something that I'll probably regret."

Bella giggled as she opened the door, were mere feet from the tree line.

"Where are you taking me?"

Edward shut his door and moved to open the back. He grabbed up a backpack and a blanket before closing the door.

"Into the woods."

ooOOOoo

"So," Edward started as he pulled out the blanket and a backpack from the back of the jeep. "The way I look at it, you have two choices. One, you can stumble through the woods for miles where you may stumble and fall, possibly risk bleeding which will make me go into a blood induced rage and eat you. Or two, you hop on my back, where I can run us those miles, worry free a mere seconds."

"Um, option one sounds pretty violent, you know, for me." Bella frowned.

Edward smirked, "Yeah, but it's a win-win for me, so?"

Bella grunted as she swatted at Edward, but he moved with a laugh because he didn't want her to break her hand.

"I think you just want me to mount you."

"Well, I have waited a long time, but I plan to do the mounting."

Bella rolled her eyes as she snickered. "You're going to have to wait even longer."

Edward turned on her, his face which was joyful and light, turned darker. "I would wait for you, forever."

Bella flushed at his intensity, she leaned forward and said, "Did you lose your hormones in the change? I thought you we're e seventeen year old boy."

Edward's eyes narrowed, he moved closer to her so his body was flush with hers. She could feel every inch of him. "I am very much a man, Isabella Swan."

She was suddenly, very much aware of his manhood. "So um,"

"Yes?" He laughed before he pulled up Bella's face and moved forward to kissing her.

They stood there, in the silence of the edge of the forest, with a few cars and trucks passing by moving their lips and tongues together, sweet and languid, just enjoying each other. After several moments they separated, and Bella sighed, pulling him into a hug and breathing him in.

She would never tire of the essence of him.

"Climb up on my back, pretty girl. I want to show you my most favorite place."

He helped her climb up on to his back and she straddled him.

One moment they were standing there, the next they were off running through the trees.

Bella loved the way her hair flying free behind her as she watched the trees blur by.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

"You got me here, what are going to do with me?" Bella smirked. It took her several minutes to get her footing after the run to the little piece of Edward's heaven.

She learned one thing about Edward Cullen.

He was a show off.

He did not need to go after some deer, tracking it as it twisted and pivoted through the forest, but he did.

He also did not need to climb up one of the tallest trees in the Pacific Northwest, but he did.

It isn't as easy as it looks holding onto a marble hard vampire as he bolted and jumped and climbed all over the place.

He's lucky she managed to hold on.

She may or may not have fingernails left.

So, after seeing the mountains from over 100 feet above with the river twisting though, they finally found themselves in a beautiful round meadow.

The long grasses swayed with the light breeze, as if waving hello.

Even the flowers danced.

She could tell why it was his favorite place.

"I plan to feed… you." He smirked, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"That isn't funny."

"You're just sensitive, Bella. Like I would take you out into the middle of the forest just to get you alone and eat you."

"You never know. You've eaten people before and you _have_ been telling me how edible I am."

Edward sauntered, yes sauntered over to Bella as she stood in the grass. Her face was pouty but her eyes shined brightly.

He picked up her hand, running his nose over her wrist and smelling it.

"Would you like me to have a little taste?"

Bella's mouth popped open with a gasp, especially when Edward's tongue tipped out and tickled the small veins under her pale skin.

ooOOOoo

Her eyes, wide and beseeching, suddenly closed as his tongue flattened. He licked the width of her wrist before moving up her arm. The tongue swirled with ticklish circles before his sharp teeth scraped at the skin. His hand, which was holding her arm tightened as he continued the languid motion and then he moaned.

Bella clenched her legs together, her body flushing hot in the cool breeze as he chuckled deep in his throat.

Then, much to Bella's dismay, he moved away and said, "Imagine that all over your sweet, hot body." Bella shuddered before he moved in close, whispering in her ear, "I do, all the time."

"Oh!" She gasped her breath hitching as her mind raced with the images of what he did. It was as if the pictures were portraying a movie of thoughts, of actions.

_Edward lay in the middle of his bed, soft music in the background as he looked out into the trees of the forest, bordering the house. His widows open, letting the draft in. _

_All the sudden, the music changed with the press of a button. The music came in rough and loud, throbbing, as Edward unzipped his pants pulling them down his hips._

Bella held her breath, anxious and wanting to see him so badly.

He was what fantasies were made of.

_A hand moved and cupped his thickness, circling around and moving back and forth. His head pushed into the pillow, jaw tight and lips lined. _

_Moving fast, but not giving anything away._

She watched aptly, vaguely aware of the vampire before her, lips kissing down her neck.

_Edward moaned, moving faster, grunted and recoiled, his body growing rigid as his hand suddenly pushed all the way to the base and his essence sprang forward, staining his dark jeans as he finally moaned her name._

"See?" He said, his long tongue lining the length of her vein. He was so tempted to bite her flush face. So tempted because her blood was so close to the surface.

He pulled her to him and she felt him, all of him, thick and ready.

"Yes," was her shuddering whisper.

"Mmm, I want you so badly, Bella." He groaned but didn't move away.

But then the picture changed inside her mind.

It was familiar.

Her room.

Window open.

ooOOOoo

_Bella in her bed, laying in nothing but a shirt and panties._

_He stood outside the window, perched in the tree. _

_She was talking in her sleep, the air crisp and clear hours before the morning fog. _

"_Edward," the soft voice called from within the room. _

_Her body shifted, legs spread wide as her hand tickled and teased her most sensitive spot. She giggled, smiling in her sleep, cooing his name as the other hand moved to cup one of her breasts. _

_Her delicate hands pushed and pulled at the tight nipple._

"_Oh Edward," She gasped, pushing her pelvis outward, seeking him. _

_He sat, watching aptly as her movements began in a hurried motion, her breath panting in and out as she begged for more._

_He observed the way her body, heated with her excitement writhed before him, as she dreamed of him. _

_Intoxicating and exotic, never before had he bared witness to such beauty. _

_He palmed himself, rubbing over thick denim, his hand crushing the thick bark as it fell to the grassy ground. _

"_I need you," She gasped out, high pitched as her body flared and throbbed. He could smell the sweet smell of her excitement wafting through the cool air._

_She lay spent over the sheets, fast asleep even though her heart still raced._

_Edward pushed open the window, going inside in silence. _

_He picked her up carefully, enjoying the way she hummed her content and wrapped her arms around his neck, and adjusted the sheets before laying her into the middle of the bed._

_He searched for her blanket, finding nothing but a thin comforter, and laid it over her, followed by a blanket that lay in the wooden chest. _

_Satisfied that he had adequately covered him mate with warmth, he moved toward the head of her bed and gave her a slight kiss upon her forehead, wishing her goodnight._

_He then went through the window, closing in tightly to trigger the lock._

_It was then he smelled the worst smell ever._

_Wolf._

_No doubt he smelled and heard Bella, as well._

Edward released Bella's hand; his thoughts becoming his own again and saw the rage boiling from within.

"Jacob?"


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty two

"Jacob was there!"

Bella leaned down to lay on the grass and Edward followed.

They laid there side by side with only their hands touching.

Pictures started to filter through Bella's mind.

Jacob seething mad that Edward was watching Bella.

Jacob considering Bella as his.

"He was not pleased to see me there, that night." Edward laughed.

But the first night that I was here he kept looking out the window, temper flaring.

"Bella, he was looking at me." Edward whispered.

Then as if it was a movie, the scene played over for her, except she was now watching herself and Jacob through her window, but the voices were clear.

_"Not me, I hope," Bella laughed uncomfortably. "I am a bit older than you,"_

_"I like older women," Jacob winked. His hand reaching to touch her cheek but Bella moved away. Jacob shrugs and sat down at the desk._

_Jacob looked out the window. He glared at Edward who was sitting in a tree about 20 feet away. Jacob's eyes narrowed before he said, "There are people you need to stay away from."_

_"You going to tell me who I can be friends with now?" Bella's voice was angry, though Edward could no longer see her._

_"There's things you should know, but that I can't say."_

_"Whatever that means." Bella muttered. "Look, I'm an excellent judge of character-"_

_Jacob watched Edward closely, his lip curling minutely. "But you don't know what I know."_

_"What do you know then?" Bella challenged._

_"I can't say… just, the Cullen family isn't on the list of acceptable friends." _

_"The Cullen's? Why is that?"_

_"Their family and ours don't, uh, mix."_

_"What? You need to mix?" Bella scoffed, "Like breeding capabilities or something?"_

_Jacob's thoughts filled Bella's mind. "What's the matter, Edward? Afraid if given the choice she would choose you? Not if I imprint her."_

_Jacob's creepy cackle filled the room._

_Edward jumped out of the tree and walked across the lawn, and bound up into the tree right outside Bella's window. "You will not," Edward sneered. "I will not allow it!"_

_"_We_ definitely don't have breeding capabilities! We imprint on our mates, Bella, where they just suck the life out of people." He scoffed, shaking his head. The he whispered, "Just you watch me, Edward."_

_"What did you just say?" There was a noise of something being sat down._

_"What? When?"_

_"You said imprint."_

_"I was rambling. It's nothing." He scoffed, shrugging._

_"She's my mate!" Edward stood straight on the branch._

_Jacob's eyes were wild, glaring out the dark window at Edward._

_"Is something out there or are you needing medication?" Bella's voice tapered off with worry._

_"What? No." Jacob turned away from the window. "I don't take medication."_

_"You're a bit unstable naturally?"_

_Edward glared at the man parallel to him, only glass separating them. "She sees you for what you are, Jacob, an animal. I bet you smell horrible to her. Why would that be, hmm? Cause she's mine. She was always meant to be mine and she will always be mine."_

_ooOOOoo_

_"No!"_

_"No. Okay." Bella said, "So, you're making glaring faces at your reflection for fun, then?"_

_"No!" _He scoffed, turning away.

_"Then what were you glaring at!? Is there something outside?" Bella growled._

_Jacob was twitching, fists balled. "Stay away from her," he said in his head._

_"Jacob, stop. Just walk away from her while you still can, because I will go in there if I need to."_

_"Is there anything else, Jacob, because I'd like to eat my food in peace-"_

Jacob instantly turned on Bella. "Look, you don't understand, Bella!" He came at her but stopped, when he saw her sudden fear. She held hands up to defend herself.

When he stopped and she turned angry.

_"No, you look, Jacob- I am not going to pretend much longer that I care on what you have to say about everything and anyone. I am old enough to make my own decisions on people. And frankly, you are totally freaking me out! You need to go back downstairs."_

_Jacob stood, shoulders shaking, red faced, and fuming a little before he calmed, Jacob got up from his perch on her desk and moved in front of the window._

_"We have a treaty, have you forgotten, Edward?" Jacob sneered, whispering silently,_

_"Why are you here, Jacob?"_

_He turned his face from the window, "What?"_

_"Why are you really here, Jacob? And in my room?"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, why are you in here when all your friends are down stairs?"_

_"See, Jacob? She's on to you, that clever girl. She knows as well as me what you're trying to do here."_

_"I was getting to know you, is all?" He flushed but his smile betrayed him. He was livid._

_"That is definitely not what you are doing here. If that's what you were doing you would it would be a volley not one sided."_

_"Bella," Jake, put his hands on her shoulders, stilling her from moving away from him. "We were childhood friends I was merely trying to tell you about myself, baby. We'll get to you."_

_"First, I am not your baby. Second, let go of me, now." _

_Edward could hear her irrational panic, as her heart raced. Fear laced her features when his grasp only tightened on her._

_"Stop. Just listen to me."_

_"I have been! Let go, Jacob," she tried to pull away from him._

_His face showed his irritation before he smiled caustically then his body started to shudder. Anger rolled off him in waves. Muscles twitched and curled under his tan skin._

_"You're losing control, Jacob. Remember what happened to Sam's wife."_

_"That was an accident!" Jacob screamed in his head._

_"I'll scream!" Bella said with fear, "Charlie will be pissed to see you missing from the party and up here in his daughter's room manhandling her!"_

_"I know you don't want to hurt her but if you do, I will rip you apart child." Edward seethed. He was in crouching position, ready to go through the glass._

_Jacob started at Bella, hearing Edward's words and he seemed to gain some control. He step back, chastised, but he didn't let go of her. His grip tightened. Bella moved to get away, but it was in vain._

_"Sorry," Jacob laughed, not letting her go._

_"Let of her, Jacob!" _

_"I don't know what came over me." He smiled gave her an idle smile but Bella looked ill. _

_He ran a thick finger down her cheek. "Besides, I think you're wrong, Bella, Charlie would encourage us to be together. Anytime it will happen for us." _

_Bella recoiled away._

_Jacob whispered the Quileute imprinting chant. _

_Edward growled, lunging forward, but was thwarted by Emmett's huge body. He tackled him to the ground as Edward tried to fight him off. But Emmett held him tight, not letting go as Alice walked forward._

_"Really brother?" She sighed, bored. "You know he was just trying to piss you off. If you go in there all crazy like, you will ruin everything! Do you want her afraid of you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then calm yourself. Let's see how this all plays out. If it's goes awry we shall intervene."_

_Edward nodded as Emmett loosened his grip. Edward ran his hand through his hair as his eyes, large and soulful looked up at the window with worry. _

_ "It should have worked," Jacob thought as he watched Bella. It was as if he was waiting for her to suddenly fall in love for him, but there was nothing in her eyes but anger and fear. "Hmm, maybe I need to seal the deal with a kiss?" Jacob wondered, lost in his thoughts. _

_Seconds went by as he watched her body turn away from him. _

_"Let go and leave." Bella demanded in a low, cold voice from within the room. The vampires outside stilled, as if they were lawn statues._

_"I am not going anywhere. I need to see if it worked. Look," Jacob sighed, "you may as well know; we are to be mates, I just know it. You just need to be more open, I think. I don't know why it isn't working. Maybe we need to kiss?" Jacob started mumbling._

_Edward watched in horror as Jacob leaning forward while pulling a fighting Bella forward_

_"Don't you dare!" Bella yelled, turning her head away from him. Edward could see her face, all pinched up._

_Edward growled, his body bounding forward again, only to be blocked again from Emmett. _

_Jasper sighed, sending mellow vibes, Edward's way._

_"Alice is on it, dude." Emmett said, pointing toward the front door._

_Then the doorbell rang._

**A/N: So now you and Bella knows what's really going on and what Jacob was thinking/ feeling/ wanting. But do you think he really wants Bella or does he really just want to cockblock Edward? Thanks for the reviews, I read each one! You all are an entertaining bunch!**


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

"So that's how all of that went down, huh?"

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "Maybe I should have done things different in an alternate universe I would have acted completely different. Maybe I would have waited and met you in high school. Perhaps we'd sit next to each other, dancing around each other before I got the nerve to ask you for a date, or I could have stalked you a bit, first, waiting for a sign while you dreamed of me at night."

"Like you don't stalk me now," She snickered. "Hence you were outside my room while Jacob was over."

"It was not my best moment." He scoffed. "I am sure I helped in aggravating him, though."

"Which made him not himself."

"He was himself, just… desperate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he really wants you, per say. I think he likes the idea of being with you. I also think he sees it as a competition that he wants to win. You are the prize."

"Some prize." She laughed, shaking her head.

"If not a prize, you're definitely a gift, Bella."

"Edward, he sees you as an enemy. Maybe by trying to imprint on me he thought it would protect me from you."

"Perhaps." Edward lay there musing her statement.

Minutes later, full of mirth, she turned to him with a smile. "So you were going to come in crashing through my window to save me, huh?" Bella had released Edwards hand and both her hand lay over her chest. Her mind was spinning with the events he saw in his perspective.

"Well, he was trying to steal a kiss. What was I supposed to do?" He tried to make light of the situation, but Bella was one to him. She laid there with a frown on the grass as little puffs of white clouds floated above them; the sun was blocked by the tall trees.

"Actually, I am glad someone was there. He kind of scared me." She whispered, moving her hand to see the faint bruising that lined her wrists.

"Well, I wasn't about to leave you with alone with him and a house full of wolves." Edward sneered with a scoff. It still irritated him just thinking about it. "He's an adolescent werewolf and I am a 100 year old vampire. I'd like to think I've had a lot of maturing to do during those years, where he's had months to adapt."

"Yet you're only seventeen."

"I may be a seventeen year old in body, but you cannot live as long as me and not evolve mentally. However evolved I could be, I still saw red when my mate was being manhandled by a child werewolf." Edward smirked at his jab on Jacob.

Bella turned her head toward him to look at him. "But I am so young, mentally, even though my mother says I am older than her- in soul and mind." She scoffed, but she was internally worried about where they would go in their relationship. She was inexperienced when it came to love and lust, but he's seen it time and time again, however inexperienced he said he was.

"Technically, you're older than me," he smiled, easing some of her fears but he could tell she was getting herself worked up. He propped himself up on his side and held his head with his hand on his elbow. Very carefully he touched her face with the back of his finger. When she didn't smile he said, "We'll learn as we go, Bella. We have all the time in the world. But first we have to get through high school together."

That did it. Bella snorted a laugh. She had completely forgotten about starting high school.

"You're going to high school with me. I forgot."

"Yes. It will be great fun, I imagine."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for starters, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I all attended Forks High for a bit last year at the other students were quite enamored with the only single Cullen.

Bella's eyes widened at his words and what they meant.

"Tell me, Edward,"

"Oh, I imagine once they find out we're together, they will be spitting nails."

"We're together?"

Edward leaned in to kiss her. She moved to close the distance and when their lips touched their lips tingled with electricity and excitement.

He pushed forward, deepening the kiss and she allowed it.

In a moment he was over top her, his body propped over hers as he cupped her face and neck with his palm, feeling her heart beat quicken.

"So what's going to happen when school starts?" Bella asked, curious.

"Well, that's a bit away; we still have the summer to get through." He teased, pulling at a lock of her hair. "But I imagine extreme, irrational jealousy."

"Sounds like fun."

"I think it could be. Alice sees that it will be… for us."

"What do you mean?"

A small smile played on his lips. "I don't want to give it all away, but she said that we go there as if we don't know each other."

Bella's eyes lit up. "That could be fun. Make them befriend me, then make them jealous."

"I am sure the girls won't be the only jealous ones."

"Whatever." She said, but was dancing inside. "So, in the meantime are you going to date me?"

"I'd like to." He smiled shyly.

"Well, you need to ask me out, then?"

"Is that how it works?" He said in a low, sexy voice. He was seriously good at seduction.

She was a goner.

"Mm, hmm." She smiled, biting her lip.

"Well, then I may just need to think about how I would ask you on this date."

She may or may not have been squealing inside, but outside she was playing it cool..

"And I look forward to the asking."

"So what's up with your mother?"

Bella frowned, momentarily confused at the sudden subject change and started to fumble with her fingers. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I need to." Bella sat up, no longer wanting to lay down on such a fragile conversation. "I can understand somewhat of her actions, because I grew up with her. But what do you say to someone about their actions when they are in a difficult place and state of mind. After thinking about it, I think I need to just… try to let it go for now. She took care of me- however oddly- in the only way she knows how. If she didn't want me, she wouldn't have had me or kept me. At least that's what I am telling myself."

"I understand. I can't help but take part in the guilt. In an alternate universe, maybe I wouldn't have been there… wouldn't have met you until high school."

"Ah, yes. That seems to be your theme today."

"It's a good theme. To me it means things happen and maybe they would have- could have been different-"

"But they aren't Edward." Bella said with exasperation. "Our story has history but it's really just starting. Life is an ever changing thing based on our choices and the choices we put upon others."


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty four

"I know. I've lived over 100 years based on the choice of my mother and my adoptive father. I don't know that I would have chosen this life for myself."

Edward picked up Bella's hand but frowned when he saw the bruises over her wrist. He had to control the rage he was feeling.

It wouldn't help anything to be angry about it now, he kept telling himself, but later… definitely.

He couldn't wait for the next meet up with Jacob Black.

"Well, in that case, in an alternative universe you would be in a crypt where I would be lost in the forest, alone."

"I like this universe."

"I am liking it, too." Bella smiled, leaning forward for a peck on the lips.

"So, back to your mom; you said she got you a gift?"

"Oh! Yes. Although she really shouldn't have. I am almost afraid to open it."

"Why?"

"She said to open on the summer solstice."

"Is Renee into some kind of voodoo? She did have live in New Orleans…" Edward looked away, playing with a strand of grass.

The little delicate piece was soon tortured and wilted within seconds.

"Not that I ever saw, although she is an avid True Blood watcher."

Edward laughed for a second before turning somber. "I think you should open it early."

"What does Alice see about it?"

A few seconds later Edward's phone chimed and he took it out of his pocket and looked at it up with a grin. "Alice is inherently nosey."

"Can't see what it is?"

Edward sighed, "Oh, she probably can."

"Well, we have nothing better to do, let's go open it!"

"But we were having a romantic picnic."

Bella smirked. "Is that what we're doing here? Because I thought people ate at picnics, usually, not just talking and kissing."

Edward groaned as he sat up, ran his hand over his face, and mumbled, "I forgot to feed the human."

ooOOOoo

"It's just that you distract me."

Bella was chomping on a sandwich while Edward walked them through the forest.

Running was problematic with sustenance casualties.

Apparently Bella couldn't hold a flopping sandwich while Edward raced through the forest.

Edward blamed airstream turbulence.

Bella blamed Edward and his need to show off.

Luckily there was a second sandwich.

Apparently, Alice foretold the sandwich's demise Edward confessed.

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"So, what would happen if a deer came walking along, would you drop and ditch me to go eat it?"

Edward scoffed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Well, one, I would never drop or ditch you. That's just ridicules. Second, the deer- or any other animals- would never go near me on purpose. I am a predator and prey tends to avoid us, except for you. You don't seem to have any self-preservation. And three, I am not thirsty. I glutton myself before I go to you to temper the need to want to eat you."

"Well, maybe my instincts are whack when it comes to you because you're not a scary-bitey vampire."

"Oh, I am very bitey and I can be very scary, but-"

"Yes. Your terrifying disposition is showing aptly. I am very afraid."

"But not when it comes to you, Bella! I can't bear to lose you." He said solemnly.

Bella finished her sandwich in silence, but choking it down since her throat was closing up. She couldn't bear thinking that Edward would want to harm her, but he was a supernatural creature and she was essentially his food.

"Tell me more about this 'mate' thing."

Edward smiled since the subject changed. "For generations the vampire species have sought after the one that they feel is their mate. We kind of talked about that before, so I will give other examples of human and vampire mating."

"So they're common?"

"Yes and no. Rarely vampires find their mates with other vampires. The dating pool for vampires is limited whereas humans are in abundant supply. You know how close I feel to you but in Carlisle's case he met his mate in her human life."

"Wow, really?"

"Mm, hmm. She had been brought in by her husband after a rough drunken night. It's not my story to tell, but there was some violence while she was pregnant and she was in to check on the unborn baby."

Bella gasped, tears pricking her eyes.

"Carlisle, of course, felt the connection to her right away. I am sure she must have, too. He's very… compassionate but lonely and she's a natural caregiver. When they saw each other, they saw/ had what the other inherently needed.

When he had to tell her that the baby would need to be watched carefully to ensure its survival, he could only hope she would hear his unsaid plea to leave her husband.

She did not leave him, in that sense.

She did, however, lose her baby. Carlisle, if you remember, found her but her husband was dead still on the rocks of the cliff."

"I remember."

"So, Carlisle, ever the ladies' man, wooed Esme and she in turn chose to become a vampire and to live her life with Carlisle. Had she been able to have more children her choice of being changed may have been different, but she couldn't. She did see that I was there for her to parent and I humor her. But she's our mother ever since."

"I am glad they found each other."

"Yeah. Now, Emmett and Rosalie is a completely different scenario. Carlisle changed her when she was dying in hope that she and I would be mates.

Not his finest moment.

But she found Emmett who was hiking in the forest, after he had the unfortunate encounter up with a bear. The bear was killing him, trying to eat him when Rosalie came along- hunting. She carried his battered and bloody for about a hundred miles to Carlisle. Carlisle sired him, as well."

"Wait… So technically, since he changed you, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and you- you all are related, at least by Carlisle's venom."

Bella felt Edward stop and then shudder. "That's just… gross. I can't believe we never thought of it that way."

She laughed, saying, "Giddy-up," and kicked her heels before Edward started walking again.

Edward stopped at Bella's house and they opened the front door to an empty house. She was happy to see that Charlie had not yet come home at all, and was still in La Push.

Thankfully there was a lack of horny teenage werewolves.

They were up in Bella's room when Edward noticed the collection of polished rocks in a glass jar. Edward tipped the jar and they fell into his palm.

"I didn't know you collect rocks." He said picking up an iridescent milky-blue one up, inspecting it.

Bella turned her head to look at him, "I don't, those were a gift from my mother. I think they mean different things."

"What's this one?"

Bella walked over from the closet where she pulled out a small duffle bag, to Edward won the bed.

"Um, I think that's a rainbow moonstone. It means good luck, good fortune, and intuition basically. I can't remember all of what they mean, just in general. My mother had about a year of intensive studying them with Moonshine."

"Is there a story about Moonshine?"

"There are lots of stories about him. He's… different. But he and my mother are kindred spirits, or so she says."

Edward fumbled through several more stones before pulling out a plain quartz crystal. "How about this one?"

"Um, cleanses and absorbs negativity, basically." She said absentmindedly. She moved away and pulled a box from under her bed and stuffed it in the duffel bag.

"Ready?"

Edward eyed the box warily before standing up and saying, "Yep…"

"Hmm, I thought you would try taking advantage of me and the very empty house…"

Edward's eyes darkened. He stalked forward, closing the distance between him and his Bella.

"I very much want to take advantage of you." He leaned in cupping her face before his lips touched hers. Very gentle at first, just to tease her- just to taunt her. He pulled back just a bit; just enough for his tongue tipped out and grace her lip. Her body shuddered as she licked her lip where he had left a faint taste of venom.

It took several moments for her to find her head and when she did, she glared at the retreating Edward. "You're a tease, Edward Cullen."

He just snickered and led her out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

"I am so excited!" Alice clapped as she jumped, but it was like a flurry of movement for Bella.

"Calm yourself." Bella exclaimed, her eyes rolling as she passed Alice and moved through the front door and into the Cullen house.

"Oh! You'll love it, I see!"

"Alice!" Edward sneered, "You're ruining it with your dramatics."

"Oh, shush brother. It's not like you didn't see it in my mind!"

"Well, it could have-"

"Oh, I know, Edward. _It could have hurt Bella!" _She mimicked.

"Come on," he sighed. His hand was at the base of her back, leading her away until they traveled to the stairs. He then shifted behind her as she stepped up the stairs.

He may or may not be watching Bella's ass as she walked up in front of him.

Once in the room, Edward shut the door and they sat at the end of his bed.

"Alice isn't coming up?" Bella said, a bit nervously. She set the box down between them.

Edward shook his head, "No, she already knows what's in Renee's box."

"Well, let's get this over with." Bella sighed as she started opening the present, her hands almost shaking. She looked at Edward before she cracked the lid.

She opened it all the way, setting the lid to the side and moved the yellow tissue paper aside. There was an envelope that sat on top of another tissue wrapped present.

Carefully, Bella opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. The card seemed to be hand painted in watercolors with a nature scene that resembled Forks in the background with blue skies and white clouds. But in the foreground there was a silver hand painted, design. It had three swirls that connected at the base, and went outward. In the middle was a yellow gemlike sun.

Bella frowned with confusion as she opened the card.

It was a poem.

**Into the Woods**

_Deep into the woods, on Gaelach day_

_She laughed as she watched the wild bluebells sway_

_With a flick of the light doth chance a teasing fae_

_While into the woods watching, the dire one lay_

_With mirth and mayhem doth she play_

_Straight into the woods where the spirits slay_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella asked Edward, turning the card over for any type of clue or explanation.

Edward shrugged but his eyes locked onto the poem trying to dissect it.

When he thought he had a few ideas he interrupted Bella's thoughts to insist she open the rest.

Bella opened the tissue paper to reveal a small jewelry box. She opened it to see a sterling silver pendant and matching earrings. It was very similar to the design on the front of the card. There was a gold middle ball.

"Well, I know that this is Celtic Triskelion Jewelry," Edward said. "This is the sun and these are the seasons."

Bella smiled as she looked at the pretty jewelry, touching it lightly.

"What does it mean?"

Edward sat back, trying to recall the Celtic meanings. "Well, it depends on what she meant for it to mean, I guess, or what you want it to mean.

But it means things like: the sun and the seasons, or movement forward like past, present, future. It could mean power, intellect, and love. Or maybe it's a hint of warning, like creator, destroyer, and sustainer." He laughed, menacingly. "That's fitting considering what I am."

"Or what the werewolves are," Bella interjected, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes or even something as simple as mother, father, and child. It can also mean creation, preservation, and destruction or the otherworld, the mortal world, and the celestial world. It's endless, really."

"Why couldn't she just be normal?" Bella groaned with exasperated laugh. "Here's a card with pretty flowers, "Happy Solstice Day," and twenty bucks!" she mimicked.

Edward didn't know what to say, so he went with, "I'm sorry, love."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like the jewelry. It's pretty. But the ominous poem that's open to interpretation is getting to me. She never just says what she thinks, there's always something to figure out with her."

"So, what do you think the poem means?"

Bella lay back onto Edward's bed. "I don't know. It's like she's trying to warn me of something, probably you." She snorted.

"Well, bluebells sway… they grow wildly in the woods during the spring and summer and the gift is a summer solstice gift. Maybe it's a warning?"

Bella sat back up. "I don't know. Because Eire is Irish, so Eire Day would be St. Patrick's Day, right?"

"It very well could be."

"But that would be in the spring. You said Blue Bells grow there then, too. So, what would,_ 'With a flick of the light doth chance a teasing fae" _mean?"

"Ugh, trying to figure this poem out is like trying to figure Renee out. Impossible." Bella groaned.

"Was there anything else in the box?"

"Yeah, a few more stones that had to do with the solstice and a little wooden box."

"What's in the wooden box?"

Bella cracked open the box and pointed it at Edward. "See? Nothing. It's empty."

"That's weird."

"I thought so, too! But that's Renee."

"Huh." Edward took the brown wooden box and inspected it. He smelled the inside, but it had no discernible scents. He looked for any type of patent or signature, either. The etched top had several Irish types of carvings; several were the normal type of Celtic symbols etched into the background, but the one that matched her necklace was clearly front and center.

"Edward, you okay?"

Edward was searching the box fervently as if it was a puzzle and his brow was stitched so tight as if he was worried.

"What kind of religions was Renee into, exactly?"

Bella frowned, narrowing her eyes as she watched Edward. He carefully opened and closed the box before he turned it to look at the intricate hinges.

"She's very spiritual, I guess, maybe like a 1960's Hippie, but not with all the free love. She was more of a tree hugging, free spirit."

Edward was not convinced and grunted. "Anything specific?"

"Not that I remember." Bella said. "She said that things have energy, trees, plants, people, even rocks."

With that Edward's eyes darted to the set of rocks on the bed, wondering what each one meant.

He felt as if they all had meaning and that they were closely related clues.

"Sounds like Celtic Animism." Edward mumbled.

Bella pretended not to hear him, just musing over everything while she decided she was going to look it all up later.

"Okay, my brain is going to explode and you promised me a tour of your house."

Edward's head popped up and he smiled his yummy devilish smile.

"Let's get ze human food to go and zen I vill take you to my _lair_."

Enter evil, archetypical vampire laugh here.

"Your Bela Lugosi accent needs some work." She giggled, "Maybe we should just skip the food and go right to the lair?" She gave him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Well we could but if we do the only thing appetizing there would be _you_." He leaned in close, his breath cool over her heated skin and whispered in her ear, "I may not be able to control myself."

**A/N: Let's give you something to think about and end it there… Sorry about yesterday- here's a larger chapter to make it up to you! **

**Ideas, thoughts? Do you like the gift? **

**Things are about to get more interesting.**

**Below are the links to the jewelry and meanings or you can just Google the name: Celtic Triskelion**

** www . gaelsong product /150841/ celtic-midsummer**

** www . whats-your-sign triskelion-celtic-symbol-meaning . html**

_If you want you can Wiki _**Celtic Animism or go with the flow. Second, remember… Renee has to come back to Forks eventually!**

_If you've read any other stories by me, like The Decanter and the Doll, or It's All Greek to Me, or Sirens, nothing seems to make sense until the very end. I am weird like that. It's a confusing- but hopefully- fun ride that only makes sense to me. Even though I am HEAVY with the Irish ancestor blood in me, I'm American and don't speak the language. I don't always get it right! So, with the poem I wrote, I was looking for a word that would fit with what I was going for, and thought Éire fit. So, according to my Irish friend, Greta, I should use: Lá Gaelach which literally means, "_**Day of the Irish one"**_ But it doesn't rhyme, so it will be Gaelach day… Thanks, jansails/jan2 for setting me in the right direction! I was going off of: Éire_** (Gaelic) is the Irish name for the island of Ireland and the sovereign state of the same name. Oops!**

**And lastly, my stories are usually all mystically based as I am a sculptor! I make fairies, (if you didn't know) and twilight replica's and mermaids, too! Some of you picked up on stuff… you are too clever!**

_As ever, I appreciate your reviews and thoughts._


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

_September 20__th_

_It was night when I drove up to the small apartment in New Orleans, Louisiana. The baby was days old and Alice said that she everyone would be asleep when I arrived. She also saw me manipulating the window lock, entering easily._

_Renee lay in the bed adjacent to the crib. The sheets covering her body, milk staining the shirt she was wearing due to the sudden gust of autumn air. _

_I knew he only had moments before the baby would awake and want to be fed._

_Carefully, I walked to the crib, expecting to see the baby sleeping soundly, but as I approached the crib I saw her little body was lying flat on her back. Her little eyes, very much alert, were open and watching me carefully. _

_It was like she was waiting for me as I was for her. _

_With careful ease, I picked her up, enjoying the little bit of weight and grateful that she was safe. _

_So grateful she was safe._

_Then, when she was at my chest, I breathed her in. _

_My throat burned wildly, her aroma a sweet torture that I gladly endured. _

_"Hi, sweet baby," I cooed in her ear. She couldn't talk back, but I thought it odd that I couldn't hear her delicate thoughts. _

_I could see the dreams that Renee was having, her body was deep asleep and she was running though a forest as if she was lost. _

_So my attention went to the baby. I held her away from my body, watching her watch me._

_Bright brownish blue eyes danced as she stared at my face._

_I swear she smiled at me! _

_Our time was short lived as I heard Renee's heart pick up and her breathing start to change. She was waking up and I had moments before I was going to be discovered. _

_"Don't fret, love, I will be seeing you soon."_

_Begrudgingly, I laid her down in her crib and watched with a sad, dead heart her heartbreaking little pout. _

_Her bottom lip quivered and shook, her wide eyes turned in sorrow as she threatened to cry. _

_I laid my hand over her delicate heart, enjoying the hummingbird thump with a soft smile._

_"I love you, sweetheart." I whispered, so quietly I was unsure she could hear me and made my way out of the room. _

_If a dead heart could break, it would have as she started to wail. Her little body shook with her palms fisted._

_She was horribly upset and I couldn't help but take the blame._

_Renee rushed to her, swaddled her up and put her to breast and sang._

_Rest tired eyes a while_

_Sweet is thy baby's smile,_

_Angels are guarding_

_And they watch o'er thee._

_Sleep, sleep, grah mo chree*_

_Here on your mamma's knee,_

_Angels are guarding_

_And they watch o'er thee,_

_The birdeens sing a fluting song_

_They sing to thee the whole day long,_

_Wee fairies dance o'er hill and the dale_

_For very love of thee._

_It was then as little Isabella Marie Swan, gurgled and swallowed her meal happily, that I felt alright to leave her. _

_A/N: You still with me? _

_Lullaby is the Ballyeamon Cradle Song but I liked this one, too.. lol_

_Are you a witch or_

_Are you a fairy?_

_Or are you the wife_

_of Michael Cleary? _

_~Are You a Witch or Are You a Fairy?_

ooOOOoo

"So was that was the first time you saw me," Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around Edward. They had skipped through several journals and were at the ones where Bella was born.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist." He chuckled. They laid there for most of the night just talking and holding each other, not wanting to separate for a moment.

They kissed, too. A lot.

Edward was quite the kisser.

"Did you see me any other times?"

Edward rand his fingertips over the length of her arm, just taking a moment to let her words filter through the air. Did she want to know how easy it was to stalk her, or would it make her nervous having a man hover around her whole life?

The truth would be the best bet and if it triggered a memory, then so be it.

"I did. I couldn't stay away from you too long." He chuckled in good humor but she just laid waiting him out.

"You were just walking, maybe a little under a year old and you and your mother were in the garden one late afternoon. She was reading a book, just letting you explore. You were happily picking up leaves and trying to eat them, but you were not picky. You also enjoyed a bit of grass and maybe a flower.

But then you saw me and your arms were raised in front of you, reaching and stepping quickly to me. I couldn't help but kneel down and take you into my arms, breathe you in, just for a quick moment. You were such a blessing, you have no idea. You gave meaning to a meaningless life."

"That's a lovely thing to say."

"Mm, well you were a lovely girl, small lush curls that danced in the breeze and bright eyes full of wonder. You really did make it hard to stay away. But the fact was that you were my mate, not my child. I didn't want you to be too attached where I would affect you negatively if I had to leave."

"I understand. Like Jacob and the whole imprinting thing. Except they cater to their imprints their whole lives and you, you stayed away."

"Not that I didn't want to stay though, Bella." Edward chided. "I wanted you to have a life before me. I can be quite suffocating when I want to be."

"That is true. You are quite suffocating, Edward. Just yesterday, when you were kissing me, you took my breath away." She smirked, her eyes dancing with mirth as she watched him lean forward to whisper.

"Well, then we're even because that's how I feel every time I look at you." Then he leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: as their romance grows more intimately, they may or may not delve into the journal. This isn't going to be angsty and most of it has passed. Well, until Jake pops his mug in and out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

Bella fell asleep on Edward's bed, comforted by just being near him.

It was one of the best night's sleep she's ever had.

It was pretty amazing for Edward too, since he got to watch over his beautiful mate, without care or judgment. He got to be privy to the quirky things that she said and how when he whispered his thoughts to her subconscious, she reacted positively.

But when the sun crested over the evergreen trees and casted a warm glow into the room, Bella began to stir.

Edward went downstairs, hoping to give her some moments of privacy as he made her some breakfast.

In vampire speed, he cooked the food, set the table with silverware and plate. Then he went outside and gathered some wildflowers for the table.

It was all laid out and ready before Bella came downstairs, groggy and half asleep.

"Good morning." He greeted, gesturing her to the table to sit down.

"Morning," She yawned. "What's all this?"

"Well, as instructed by Alice, I needed to feed you well today." He smirked.

That got her attention and she watched him warily while sipping her juice.

"And what did Alice decide we're doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, when I was child, and if I were actually able to court a girl, we would have taken a stroll around the grounds. So, I thought we'd do the same.

"Well, I don't know," Bella bit her lip, looking worried. "You didn't really ask my father to court me… and we don't have a chaperone. How do I know if your intentions are pure?"

Edward bounded forward, vastly enjoying how she was playing along. He was kneeling at her side when he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"It would please me if you, Isabella, would accompany me on a walk around my home.

"You just want to get me in the woods so you could have your way with me."

"I've not even tried to have my way with you." Edward pulled her arm lightly, taking in the scent of her skin and blood as she flushed. He loved her reactions to him, and thoroughly enjoyed teasing her senses.

He flicked his tongue over her earlobe, tasting the skin, as her breath hitched. The coolness of tongue lit her afire and her heartbeat thrashed within her chest erratically.

"You will know when I try to have my way with you. Trust me."

Bella breathed out, her body shivered as he finally moved away from her.

"Said the spider to the fly," She whispered and he couldn't help but laugh the truth of her statement.

ooOOOoo

Edward led Bella outside onto the porch swing and sat down after her. They swayed enjoying the slight morning breeze.

But it was oddly silent with no birds chirping or scuttling about.

"Tell me about 1918."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't really remember much, but I can tell you about the human me, more."

"Sure."

"Well, the roaring 20's were right around the corner, so people were more… glitzy? Anyway, I wanted to be a soldier, as you know already. My parents had other ideas, but as a seventeen year old boy I was idealizing the war and not necessarily seeing the big picture.

But that time it was slower, less populated, and quieter. People got to know each other more. More visits and dinners. More social outings. We even slept different."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we had first sleep and then around one or two we world up and would do all sorts of things. We would then have second sleep."

"What would you do when you were up in the middle of the night?"

Edward gave her a condescending look. "Most people would have sex. They would read or journal or even visit with neighbors, but yeah, mostly they would be intimate."

"Huh."

What do you even say to that?

"But not you."

"Be intimate?" Bella nodded, "No not me. I mostly wrote in my journal."

"So, you were saying that after you were changed, you used to draw out your porn?"

Edward laughed. Out loud.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, being a mind reader people often think about their escapades or fantasies. I would draw them out as I saw them. So, one day, Emmett found them and he was relentless in his teasing. He thought it was hilarious that I wouldn't have sex, but I would draw others doing it. You see, during those blocks of time it was uncivilized to talk, or write- but to draw such things? That was atrocious. Emmett loved it.

He even stole a few journals and used them… Often.

So, I mostly stopped drawing until I came across something odd or different and I would draw out the fantasy.

The drawings became quite explicit, compared to some of my earlier drawings." Edward chuckled in memory.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, her eyes curious.

"The first one I drew was of Mrs. Crawford's ankle."

Bella's curiosity turned into confusion. "What?"

"She was an older woman, but still quite attractive and she had been sitting on a bench when her stocking fell down to her ankle. She bent to pull it up, moving her skirts as her bosom overflowed her top. It was the first reaction I remember having, but it wasn't for her, so to speak, but the idea of what the female form was like under the clothing."

Bella had a bit of irrational jealousy. "Well… If you must know, I have been known to give good ankle."

Edward stilled the swing as the electricity between them instantly snapped and charged.

"Is that so?" He practically growled.

"Mm, hmm." She said, flushing red hot.

"Well, I feel the need to investigate your claims as I have yet to see the proof."

Bella hitched her breath as he turned in the seat and picked up her leg, carefully. "What's stopping you?" She finally asked, enjoying the way his caramel eyes darkened to black.

"May I… have the pleasure?" He asked, his fingers slipping under the fabric of her jeans.

She shuddered, breathily saying, "Yes please."

Bella watched aptly as he pulled the denim up passed her calf, fingers grazing the pale skin and then he pulled the down the cotton of her sock.

She felt oddly exposed.

"Now this is lovely. Soft, flawless alabaster skin. Dark, delicate, and delicious blue veins that makes my mouth slaver."

Edward's voice was like liquid sex.

She could feel his cool breath on her skin before he breathed her in deeply. His tongue dipped out and the tip touched her ankle as he licked swirls up over her calf.

"Oh, God!" She panted, watching his eyes as he watched hers. His tongue was replaced with his lips and he placed small kisses as his fingers rubbed and tickled the flesh.

Bella swore she could feel her reaction in the most sensitive of areas and wondered if he could tell.

His growl told her the answer.

He gently moved away and placed her leg over his thighs as he moved back to his spot on the bench.

"I am stronger than I thought," he chuckled.

He pulled the denim to cover her leg as she laughed nervously.

"That was… intense." She looked at him and saw his eyes were still dark, "You know, for me."

Edward just laughed, shaking his head. "You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

His demeanor changed. The lighthearted vampire boy was gone and was replaced with a sexy, masculine, dark look that she had never seen before.

She thought she did, but no… no, she didn't.

This was different.

All the sudden he gave a guttural, animalistic growl and grabbed her by her waist. In a slick second he had her lying underneath him. He grounded his clothed pelvis into her as she looked on with shock.

She could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

Every hard inch.

But then, she snapped out of her shock as soon as he had her head cocked to the side kissing down her neck. Bella moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and Edward moaned, loving the way her hands felt on him as he propped himself up so not to crush her.

Then, Edward's cell began to blare over the silence.

They both stilled and then groaned.

"Alice." He sneered.

A/N: I must disclaim I couldn't find when or where 1st and 2nd sleep started or ended, other than sometime around the 1950's-ish..It's part of this story as done in 1918 Chicago.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

"I must say you move fast, brother."

"And you are interrupting us." he countered with a sneer. He moved off his mate and they both moved back into sitting positions.

"Yes, well, there's a situation. Apparently, the wolves think that since your Bella is enlightened with all things supernatural that it would be perfectly acceptable to come over here and get her from the slumber party which she wasn't at- cause she was with you- and take her to some campfire thing."

"Last night? Why didn't you call?" Edward was shaking his head while grabbing at his hair. It was lucky he was a vampire and that hair was in there good, otherwise he would have been bald.

"Relax brother, Emmett told him we were doing girly shit and they left, so no bother. But not so lucky today, they decided to track her with their keen doggie senses."

He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, before turning to Bella to explain, "The wolves paid your house a visit and when you weren't there they came to mine. Emmett said you were out with Alice so they are coming for you today, tracking you, so to speak.

Bella seemed unfazed. "Did they eat the wolves or something for going on your territory?"

Edward gave Bella a look of horror and disgust, "What?"

"What, what? Jake said you guys would be bit and torn up if you set foot on their land what gives them the right to come on yours?"

She was right on the double standard. But he ran his hand over his face with frustration since he was not sure what to say.

_We consider ourselves civilized and wouldn't touch them, unless needed..._

_They stink to high heaven and it's questionable that we'd get the smell out…_

_They are just horny- hormonal teenagers looking for a piece of ass… His piece of ass…_

And… That did it!

Edward's growl rippled through his chest and out of his body in a harsh audible tone. He felt the phone cracking in his hand before Alice's disembodied voice came over the phone.

"Oh, calm down brother. I am sure they will be there soon, as they said they were going to track her. But we'll be there soon. Just take her inside and lock the door."

"How many of them are there?"

"Six, but we're running there as I speak! This is going to be so much fun! Bella coming into our lives has made the tedium of immortality so much easier to bear! And don't get me started on all the UST between you and Bella! It's driving Jasper mad. Just yesterday Jazz spent five minutes with you and that man bent me over and was thrusting and pounding his frustrations out in sequence to the Battle Hymn of the Republic-"

"Alice, enough!"

"_Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming_-" She sang poorly, yet suggestively.

"Please be quiet! The pictures your emitting with the song is quite disturbing!"

"He hath _loosed_ the fateful lightning of _His_ terrible _swift sword- oh and what a sword it is…_" Alice crooned and ended with a cackle. Before Edward hung up the cell and turned toward Bella.

"Jacob and the wolves are on their way as are the family."

"I caught that, but why?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out because I can hear them, now."

ooOOOoo

Edward pulled Bella into his house and locked the door. Not that it would stop those idiots from trying to get in, if they really wanted to.

He just seriously needed a boundary between him and his mate and six over eager vampire munching wolves, not to mention he was severely out numbered.

But, seconds later, Edward stopped. He stood still in the middle of the living room, as if he was a statue.

Bella was trying very hard not to freak out.

This was a freaky thing to see, after all.

Edward replayed the whole conversation with Alice in his mind and had a moment of clarity, and was wondering what Alice was trying to hide from him with her visual sex-escapades and musical innuendoes.

It was very clear now that the wolves were circling the house that it was something dramatic.

Edward could hear the wolves thoughts and learning how idiot this all was. Apparently, Jacob had convinced his pack mates that Bella was his intended imprint and that Edward had captured her and was currently holding her against her will.

Edward growled, glaring out the window, and freaking Bella out with his sudden break of stature.

"What?" Bella asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Jacob's here with his band of brothers." He said moving toward the window. Bella moved to his side, looking outside.

"What does he want?"

"You." Edward said nonchalantly.

Right at the tree line sat a red wolf that was suddenly snarling and snapping his jaw.

Bella hissed her disgust at seeing him in his wolf form. "Why? What's his problem?"

"He thinks I am holding you against your will, among other things."

"Read his mind, Edward! Tell me exactly what he is thinking!"

If an immortal vampire could look horrible sick, it would probably look like Edward did as he delved into the vast, disgusting abyss of Jacob's mind.

_Bella on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but a red hooded cape, deep within the forest as Jacob growled at her, circling her while he's still in his big bad wolf-y form._ _Then the vision switched to be more graphic, with Jacob starring in his own fantasies._

_Bella laughing as she bathed Jacob and he shook his dirty wet fur at her, his tongue lagged out of the side of his mouth as she scratched behind his ears._

_Bella and Jacob together, then Leah comes in, finding them, joining in._

Gross.

It got worse, if possible.

_Bella standing at the edge of the cliffs in La Push, wearing a skimpy bathing suit; her body heavily modified to his specifications and not in reality. The moon visible in the sky, as was the Sun, and they stood there, holding hands as he recited his Quileute chant. He then moved forward and kissed her, his body moving forward and clutching her to him._

_Then he jumped off the cliff and into the cold, deep, black water below where they landed with a splash._

_Their heads popped up seconds later as they swam to the shore, laughing with in the euphoric high from the jump. _

_Then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Jacob… _

Edward shook his head. "He's elaborating on all of the things he would like to do to you. He may also think about sharing you with Leah, and maybe a bit about you and him starring in a warped Little Red Riding Hood fantasy."

Bella shuddered. "He is a real piece of work!"

"The imagery isn't that interesting, actually. I have seen better, more realistic fantasies than his childish ones. I have had more realistic fantasies, myself." He scoffed.

"As much as I would LOVE to delve into your fantasies of us, I think we need to call animal control, or something."

Edward laughed. He could imagine the look on the faces of the poor animal control person's face looking at the horse sized wolves.

"That would be an excellent idea if they would come out this far."

"Don't you have a tranq gun or something? I'd like to shoot him myself."

"If I did, I would give it to you. It will be on my next shopping list, for sure."

"You have to have something else, though, right?"

"I have my teeth. I eat animals, remember?"

"You would eat Jacob?"

Edward's face pinched with disgust. "Ew. No. Just the smell of him is disgusting."

"I know, I smelled it, too. He totally stinks."

Edward looked at his mate curiously. "Really? He smells bad to you?"

"Mm, hmm." Bella wrapped her arms around his torso. "But you smell delicious."

He smiled, leaning into her and taking her mouth.

Right in front of the window.

There was a loud, obnoxious growl- howl thing from outside.

Bella and Edward snickered, getting more aggressive in their touching.

Edward may or may not have cupped Bella's breast, just so Jacob could see who possessed her.

Alice turned the door knob and walked into the room.

"Oh, brother, just had to do that, hmm?"

Edward dropped his hand and gave Bella a chaste kiss as he pulled away from her. "I don't know what you're referring to, sister."

"That boobie grope is going to cost you." She sang, "Just this moment Jacob is running off to go tell Charlie."

"Edward, where's the chivalry?" Esme sighed but with a small smile. She couldn't stay mad at her boy.

"I don't care if Jacob tattles on us," Bella said, void of emotion.

"What were you hiding behind the Battle Hymn?" Edward asked, leading Bella to the couch where they both sat.

"I was hiding all the different scenario's this could have taken." She said simply.

"Like what?" Bella was intrigued.

"Well, in one, you didn't make it in and each wolf took a bit of Edward apart with their jaws. Another, you two were fooling around in the meadow where they found you. They didn't take it well that you're touching Jacob's goods." She gestured at Bella.

"I am not Jacob's goods." Bella was disgusted, turning a lovely shade of green.

There was a bit of dry heaving.

"Tell him that!"

But Edward wasn't paying any attention to Alice or Bella or any other of his family members lolling around. He was busy digging into Alice's mind, trying to find out what Alice wasn't saying.

Alice turned to Edward, looking at him with a very serious look and said, "Stop it, that's very irritating, Edward! Ugh, if you must know, the wolves are planning an _intervention_ and are going to kidnap your girl." Alice turned and looked straight at Bella and said, ominously, "You cannot step one foot onto that reservation. Ever. No matter what. I don't see you ever leaving alive if you do."

Alice had a really creepy voice when she wanted it to be.

But it got her point across.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine

Now, there were three things Bella knew for sure.

One, Jacob Black was a self-righteous asshole.

Two, he needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

And three, the most important thing, was that Jacob Black needed to see reality and not his fantasy.

There was no way Jacob's feelings for Bella could be true.

He didn't even know anything about her.

He didn't care about her; he only thought that he did.

He wanted the shiny new squeak toy, Isabella Swan, before anyone else could have got her.

But what he couldn't understand- what he wouldn't acknowledge was that Isabella Swan was already destined for someone else.

And that was Edward Cullen.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for? The wolves are getting away!" Emmett was pitching a fit as Rosalie rolled her eyes. She was looking at some car magazine, bored.

Esme took it upon herself to start making some human food in the kitchen. Making human food meant that she took it out of the grocery bag, unwrapped it, and then put it in the oven.

"You should get that," Alice said with a bored voice, lying over the couch while reading one of the magazines she brought. "And be upset, tearful, and maybe a little bit scandalized."

Bella looked at her with curiosity before her cell phone started to ring. She bound up and rummaged through her purse before answering it.

"Hello?" Bella said cautiously.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I am Edward's house. Why?"

"That's what Jacob said. You were supposed to be with Alice!"

"I was, but you weren't home. You were out, so I went with Edward for a walk. Which Jacob interrupted-"

"You weren't walking! Jacob said he saw you and Edward kissing and… worse-"

"Um, actually, we were walking around until all the wolves started to come out of the trees like some Teen-wolf Children of the Corn! You believe the things some jealous fifteen year old boy said?" Bella scoffed. "Besides, Jacob was the one trespassing and being all hostile!" Bella sneered.

Charlie was taken aback, "What?"

Bella spoke more slowly, "He came to Edward's house with his pack, growling and threatening me! Threatening us! What was I supposed to think?"

"He threatened you?"

"Well, if you call gathering his pack, surrounding the house, growling and snapping their jaws in their gigantic wolf bodies, then yeah. I felt threatened. Thank goodness for Edward's forward thinking to run into the house to protect me from them, don't you think? I mean, can you imagine me trying to fight against six wolves?" She cried. It was only something she did if she really truly had to.

"Bella's good." Edward snickered, looking around at his family members who were either reading or on the computer. He was in for it with Bella as a mate. He was happy this was all directed at Charlie and not himself as he would surely give her the moon had she asked for it.

"Edward? Well, I guess it was good he was protecting you, because Jacob said he was touching you against your will."

Bella snorted a laugh through her fake sobs. "That's ridicules. Edward and I are dating, he would never." The end of her sentence had a certain bite of anger to it. "They interrupted our date. And Jacob's one to talk! He's the one who wants to do things against my will, Daddy! He's the one who tried to imprint on me once already!"

There was silence on the other line, but a bit of fuming pants from Charlie.

"I don't even know what that means!" Bella was letting her teenage rage come through

"It means, uh," Charlie seemed very uncomfortable.

It was time to step it up a notch, really get Charlie going.

"Is it a tattoo or something?" Bella gasped, "Is he going to brand me?" Her voice high pitch.

"Calm down, Bella. I am sure it's nothing so dramatic-"

Edward rolled his eyes as he shook his head, biting back his smile.

"He did some chant, Dad. He did some spell or something and says I need to kiss him or something to make it take. What happens if it _does take_?"

"I don't really know-" Charlie floundered. "I could ask Sue."

"Jacob says you want us together like that. He said, you'd welcome it!"

Alice giggled, shaking her head, obviously seeing how this would all play out.

Bella having sexual relations was not a topic he wanted to delve into. Ever.

The line went quite, so Bella went for the kill.

Then Bella whispered. "You don't know what imprinting is? It's not like some impregnating thing is it? Cause he's like… fifteen."

"Oh, that did it." Alice giggled and whispered, "You, Bella Swan, are evil."

"Bells, I need to go and have a chat with Jacob Black. He won't be bothering you-"

"Thank you, Daddy. I was so worried." Bella interrupted and laughed quietly when her father gave a gruff, "You're welcome."

"That man is going to tear Jacob a new ass." Alice sniggered, closing up her magazine as Bella hung up the phone.

"Good." Bella said with a sigh. "Now, where were we?" She turned to Edward with a sly smile as she walked up to him. He was grinning, opening his arms to her, and enveloping her when she walked to him.

He would never grow tired of that.

Edward leaned forward, using his pointer finger to tilt her head up toward hers and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I think that would be our cue!" Alice said, grabbing Jasper's hand. He was oddly silent the whole time and looked a little frazzled, actually.

Bella and Edward separated to walk their guests out.

Rose grabbed a grumbling Emmett. He was hoping for a fight with the wolves and was dragging his feet as they went through the door.

Esme told Bella she had set the timer and gave her a hug. Carlisle led his wife out, giving a small wave as they left.

"Finally! I thought they'd never leave!" Bella sighed.

Edward clicked the lock and turned to his mate. "They probably heard that. We have excellent hearing."

With a laugh, Bella said, "Whoops. I am sure they know we want to be alone."

"That is true. So… now that you have me all to yourself, what are you going to do with me?" Edward cocked his eyebrow at her with a sexy smirk.

Bella smiled, grasping at Edward's hands. He closed his fingers over hers after braiding them together and pulled them back together.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, just to give him an idea.

A/N: 73 chapters. Whoa. And no full lemon? It's got to be a record for me. This non-canon couple will be coupling… eventually. I don't know how I like this chapter, but it's as good as it's getting so we can move it along. My friend was not pleased with the animal control comment. Smh. I thought it was fitting! Chapters will be updated (hopefully) daily, at night, and will be longer. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Jacob's bowing out for a bit... tail between his legs.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

"Your mom's ring tone is the B52's? Edward asked as he turned out of his drive way and onto the 101 headed toward Bella's house. They had had a quiet night together as they sat at the dining room table while Bella ate the lasagna Esme put in the oven.

It was then, as they sat at the table with everything other than candles, because Edward had an irrational fear of fire, that Bella realized Edward led a very boring afterlife.

He literally did nothing but write, draw, sit, stand, and hunt; only breaking the tedium with years of high school and college.

He didn't even have a television for background noise.

Bella also decided that her mate was too smart and could very likely be the the vampire version of Sheldon. Although Edward did enjoy being affectionate with Bella and he did drive.

But when he corrected her on several instances that night, she realized Mr. Perfect was not so perfect as it was vastly annoying talking to someone who literally knew everything.

At least Bella was tolerant and able to tell him to shut it as he had had a huge head start on the learning curve.

High school would be fun together!

"Yes. It's Rock Lobster." She answered his question.

Edward snorted a laugh. "Why?"

Bella sat back in her seat pressing ignore as she switched to a texting screen. "Because it's her favorite song of theirs and it's all about sex."

"Really?"

Bella was watching Edward as he tried to recall the lyrics so Bella started to sing,

"Motion in the ocean

_His air hose broke_

_Lots of trouble_

_Lots of bubble_

_He was in a jam_

_He's in a giant clam"_

"Huh," There really wasn't very much else to say.

"Yep, my mother digs deep." Bella scoffed as her fingers swiveled and swooped around the keypad.

"And you're texting her I would presume?" He was curious and yet not wanting to interfere.

"Yep, right again."

Edward loved being right, and being told so.

"It was one of those things Renee taught her in her, _how to please a man_ talks."

Edward sat with his eyebrows raised, waiting.

Bella sighed, clicking send before she eyed Edward. Relenting, she said, "I am telling her I have a boyfriend and now she wants to talk boys. Which I won't be doing while in the car with you."

"Why not?" Edward smiled, side eyeing her before he turned into her neighborhood.

"Because I need to keep you guessing. You already are too much, knowing too much doesn't keep a relationship interesting."

Edward nodded his head. He made several turns until he finally parked at her house.

"I had a great time with you, Edward." Bella said, suddenly nervous. She shouldn't be since they had so much time together talking and kissing with a bit of fondling, but sitting in the car in front of her house with Charlie peeking at them put her on edge.

"As I did with you," He smiled, pulling up her hand and laying a kiss on her knuckles.

When he put Bella's hand down, Bella whispered, "What's Charlie thinking? I don't want to go in there blind."

Edward paused for a moment, "At this moment, he's wondering what's taking you so long. He wants to talk about the incident with Jacob, since Jacob denies all of the stuff you alleged this afternoon. Oh, and you're mom called the house which was distressing to him. He apparently loathes her. I don't see why. She's a charmer."

"Oh, sarcastic Edward is fun!" Bella bit back.

"I aim to please," He said in a completely distracting way. She didn't need to start thinking about how he could please her.

"Don't be an evil incubus, Edward." She chided, "What else is he thinking?"

"She asked about your present, the box, and… Charlie said he saw it in your room and acknowledged it was opened. Huh,"

"How would she know I opened it?"

"That's all he's got, I guess you need to call and talk to Renee. I would also insist she comes back to Forks."

"I know, I know." Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Ugh, why is my life so complicated?"

Edward frowned and kept quiet. He couldn't help but wonder how much he was complicating her life.

"Stop it." Bella said, her face snapped to see his troubled face. "Don't you do that! You know, Edward, you're the only calm in my life. My crazy, hair-brained mother, my lonely, gun toting father, my delusional werewolf childhood friend… It makes me happy you're so tranquil because I feel like I am totally balancing all of this on a tightrope."

"Don't forget your intrusive psychic vampire friend and you should put your indulgent, mind-reading vampire boyfriend in there somewhere..."

Bella was not appeased so he relented and kissed her hand again and squeezed it before he saying, "We'll figure it all out together."

"But that's exactly it. How will we figure it out? She shouldn't know I opened the box, Edward. I am totally, internally flipping out!"

"Well, let's go inside and talk to Charlie and put him at ease first, then when he goes to bed I'll come into your room and we can put together what we can. Okay?"

Bella nodded, looking at Charlie peeking at them again.

"Okay,"

"Okay, let's go face Charlie. He is ready for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's gun cleaning time." Edward smirked before he leaned over and stole a kiss and then opened the door to get out.

"Excellent." Bella sighed, and followed him.

A/N: Disclaimer, lyric use from B52's. I know some people get reported for such things but you needn't bother as I am sure they'd enjoy the plug. See you tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty one

Now, there comes a point in life where everything is suspended.

Stilled.

Quiet.

Void.

Where time stands still to catch up to the past.

When memories of what happened so long ago are suddenly so acute, the forest from so long ago suddenly is greener, more fragrant and the stream is bubblier, louder if possible.

Suffocating.

Where the decisions that needs to be made will affect the whole of reality.

And those decisions affect the strings of fate.

For Charlie.

For Renee.

For Bella.

For Edward.

.

Where a person with the stories of their life is wrinkled over their face, stands in front of another…

Who hasn't aged at all.

At all.

Minds twist in memory and truth and lies and fear.

Relief and yet, anger?

Scenes falter and fade in and out, rejecting the thoughts that say the truth… with disbelief.

Where stories, once just legends, were used to teach lessons to future generations, to scare them, to entertain them…

Become reality.

Where the cold ones and ancient tribesman, merge from the past to the present.

Where cold ones devoured and killed and werewolves were made.

But for a diverse few… treaties made.

Stories were not really stories…

And then there are the secrets. The allusion of what is different, but not.

Where accepting a lie is easier than rationalizing truths, facts.

That's where Charlie Swan stood, mentally. Hand in hand, shaking, and being cordial to the one… and only because of the commonality they have together.

Bella.

But Edward Cullen, in Charlie's head, was a kid! He was a kid with a dad and mom and brothers and sisters. A high school kid. He was a kid who was kissing his daughter, according to Jacob. A kid who was dating his daughter.

The same daughter that Renee was carrying within her that day.

He could not be the man who dipped under the water, grabbed his young wife, and stood up holding her by her throat.

He could not the man who disappeared after, never to be seen or to explain, again.

Until now.

When his strong, cold, hand was gripping Charlie's and Charlie stood defiant, in a cold sweat.

History and reality was horribly convoluted and Charlie being Charlie sucked it all down deep and stored it away to contemplate later.

But he needed to sit and talk and figure things out, now.

"Should we sit down?" Edward said. It was too loud in Charlie's ears, but he nodded.

Hands released and Charlie moved slowly to his chair, sitting in it carefully. He was feeling faint.

Bella's eyes were on Edward for a moment, lip biting and wishing she knew what just transpired.

She wanted to grab up Edward's hand and take his gift, hearing what Charlie thought about all of this, but then again, she didn't. She didn't want in Charlie's mind or in his memories.

It would be painful, right?

Would it change how she felt about Edward?

They were so new, just barely learning about each other.

She looked at Edward, seeing his eyes full of pain as he sat down, away from her.

Bella sat on the couch, sick to her stomach.

Would it be like this with Renee?

Or worse?

Probably worse.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

Charlie was already shaking his head before Edward completed his introduction. "Let's not do this," he said gruffly, pointing in between them. "Let's not the dancing around everything and just give it to me straight. You have some explaining to do, so you best get to it."

A/N: I will be putting some chapters together so there are less chapters, so don't fret if the chapter numbers change, you won't be missing anything this far. It's just sooo many chapters and I am trying to keep it under 100.. Sorry about yesterday, they are trying to kill me in physical therapy and I went to bed early!

I hope you understand this chapter... it's basically Charlie in his head trying to make sense of seeing Edward, his world changing and twisting and him coming out of it wanting the truth of things. Many asked if he knew Edward, the answer is… No. He had no reason to have met him other than to know he's one of the Cullen kids. But now, as he's front and center and involved with Bella, he knows differently.

He knows about the wolves and their legends and he's realized their legends are not just stories but truths.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

"_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."_

_Charlie was already shaking his head before Edward completed his introduction. "Let's not do this," he said gruffly, pointing in between them. "Let's not do the dancing around everything and just give it to me straight. You have some explaining to do, so you best get to it."_

.

Bella gasped and looked at Edward who was smirking at the gruff human in front of him

"What do you want to know?" Edward's voice says steadily, though Bella suspects he knows what Charlie is thinking based on the look on his face.

"You were there that day." Charlie said, staring Edward down, daring him to deny it.

"I was." Edward said simply. There was no need to lie.

It would only make everything, including Bella, to hurt more.

"Why?" Charlie asked but was moving to sit in his chair, his body shaking.

As was the room.

Charlie wanted to feel grounded to something when everything was horribly, suddenly too real.

For so many years his mind had twisted the events so they made more sense, but with the man in front of him, everything became so much clearer, not foggy memories of a traumatic event.

Charlie put his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead to try to alleviate the tension headache that was forming, trying to get the memories to stop replaying.

Edward sat down on the couch, followed by Bella, looking at Charlie.

"Do you want the simple answer or the complex answer?" Edward was listening to everything playing out in Charlie's mind. How he could be the same man that pulled Renee from the water. How he could have held the teenage girl up off the ground with one hand around her throat.

Charlie lifted his head, looking straight at Edward, almost defiantly. "Just give it to me straight."

"I am a vampire." Edward said simply.

"The cold ones," Charlie murmured and Edward nodded.

"In theory, yes. We like to think we are not the same as other vampires. We have a treaty with the Quileute's to not harm humans since we hunt animals rather than those who hunt humans."

"So… the man at the mill that was killed?"

Bella gasped. This was obviously something that happened before she had got there.

"He was killed by vampires, not us, but nomadic vampires."

Charlie scoffed bitterly, his face turning red with anger.

"The missing local boy, Riley Biers?"

"We suspect that was the same group of vampires," Edward said softly, before adding, "There are those out there that don't value human life as we do, they don't understand our behavior as they feel, by eating animals, we are going against our nature. Most vampires know we are here and avoid the area. But these were nomadic and didn't know until it was too late."

"So those crimes will never be solved."

"No, but at least you will know the truth. "

"As if that's any consolation?" Charlie suddenly roared lifting a bit out of his seat before settling back down.

"It's not, but it is what it is."

Edward wasn't about to tell Charlie that Riley was actually a vampire and now part of a coven that was currently residing in Alaska with their cousins. He thought it too much, for now.

_He's not really dead… he's happy, actually with his mate Tanya… which is good 'cause now that succubus is finally off my ass. _No, Edward didn't think that would go over well.

"I guess so," Charlie said, answering Edward's comment. He suddenly looked up at his daughter and then at Edward. "And what is this?"

He gestured between Bella and Edward.

Bella sat up straighter.

"This is us being together." She said. Her eyebrow cocked and mouth pierced.

Charlie was unfazed. "And next you're going to tell me the reason you were at the stream, I suppose, was because of Bella."

Charlie was too smart.

"Vampires have life partners which we refer to as mates-"

"Oh, not this crap again," Charlie groaned. Getting up and walking into his kitchen. Bella and Edward sat there and listened as the fridge opened and the pop of one of his beers were open.

At least it wasn't a gun, though it would do little to harm Edward.

Maybe Charlie knew that.

"I already went through all of this with Jacob!"

"It's different."

"It's not. You both want my daughter! You both think that you have a claim on her."

Edward couldn't dispute the truth. He also stayed quiet as to not further agitate Charlie. His blood pressure was already going up so he decided to go back to the main question that was not asked.

Charlie just didn't have the words or he was worried about the answers.

"I was at the stream out that day because I had got word by my sister Alice-"

"She's psychic," Bella interjected. Charlie's face was turning from red to purple and glared at Bella.

It was quite impressive.

"What? I am trying to ease the blows, here." Bella sulked. "And Jacob has no claim. That's just gross. I would be arrested or something."

Edward ignored Bella, as did Charlie.

"My sister said that my mate was potentially in danger and I went there to try to help, but my temper got away with me, terrified she was trying to harm the baby... I grabbed her, shocking her, warning Renee to behave and not to ever harm herself or Bella or else she would have to deal with me."

Bella reached over and grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it.

The movement was not lost on Charlie. But neither was the story.

"So you pulled my wife from under the water, unharmed, choking her and then you threatened her-"

"Yes. I was not my finest moment and I was upset. I thought she was trying to kill herself and Bella… I couldn't fathom anything happening her."

"But my wife left me that day with my baby and now you come in and say my baby, that I just got back- is yours?"

_Well, when you put it that way_…

A/N: More later…


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

"_So you pulled my wife from under the water, unharmed, choking her and then you threatened her-"_

"_Yes. I was not my finest moment and I was upset. I thought she was trying to kill herself and Bella… I couldn't fathom anything happening her."_

"_But my wife left me that day with my baby and now you come in and say my baby, that I just got back- is yours?"_

_Well, when you put it that way…_

.

"I guess I can only ask for you to try to see it my way," Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Both were unnecessary gestures but done purposely to humanize himself to Charlie. "I was born in 1901 and lived as a human until I was seventeen. During that time, the Spanish influenza ran rampant and my parents and I succumbed to the illness in 1918. After my father died, my mother knew she was close behind him, but didn't want to leave me there alone. Her last wish to her doctor was that I would somehow survive. She died soon after, leaving me behind. When I was close to death, Carlisle changed me into a vampire. Ever since that day, for the last ninety years I have been alone.

"You see, it took a while to get used to my gift and the change and even though I had Carlisle, I didn't really. We were more like friends and when we had a disagreement, I went off on my own for a while, alone.

"Carlisle wasn't alone for long, he found his mate Esme and she was changed in 1921, their love is beautiful, thoughtful, and sensual…

"I watched Rosalie be changed 1933, and in 1935 Emmett was changed, their love is intense" he laughed, "Vigorous…

"Alice with her mate, Jasper joined our family in 1950, and although they are seemingly quiet, they are more perceptional yet passionate… all of them are especially hard to be around being by myself.

"All of them have been so in love, so in need of each other- almost desperately. That is how I feel about your daughter. She isn't just a random person to me, she's everything to me.

"So, in 1986 my endless, monotonous darkness ended with a flash of light." Edward laughed to himself, "it was actually Halley's Comet, but that was when I found out about Isabella Swan."

Bella smiled.

Who knew Edward was so romantic?

Being compared to a large chunk of ice that's reflecting off of the sun and floating through space, brightening his endless night of darkness- is very sweet, right?

"So you're saying that you are a vampire and my daughter is your intended mate," Charlie said with a frown. "And that you've waited for her for over ninety years and her presence in the world ends the boredom of immortality for you. You're desperate for her and want to be _entertained_ by my daughter and I am supposed to just hand her over. "

Bella frowned.

Rationality didn't sound as romantic.

Edward frowned. "I don't plan on just sweeping in and taking over her life, Chief Swan. We do have school to complete, first."

Charlie ran his hand over his face. "I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that. Okay?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and sighed. This didn't go as well as he thought. He was hoping that Charlie would be more understanding of the situation at hand. In hindsight, it may have been a bad thing to say he's a vampire. Or that he was mated to his daughter, or that he was bored with his immortality.

Should have he just said that he was immortal and let him guess?

Perhaps he should have kept it simple and just asked to date his daughter… but that wouldn't work. That whole pulling Renee up by her throat was on replay in Charlie's head. Except where Renee was, Bella appeared.

Charlie's mind was screaming profanities at him, yet he had to sit unaffected. He wasn't about to tell him he could read his mind and get the third degree mentally, as well.

Excellent.

"Yes, sir, I should be going," Edward finally supplied. Charlie was getting agitated with him sitting there, so Edward stood up and made his way out, kissing Bella on her cheek, much to Charlie's dismay.

It was going to take a while and a miracle to win Charlie over.

.

"So, my dad pretty much hates you," Bella laughed, opening up her window for Edward to hop through.

"I got that." Edward closed the window behind him and then the curtains even though it was a quiet, cool summer night. He knew that Jacob was doing his self-imposed rounds and that he would be hitting Bella's house in about an hour.

The teen was going to be problematic; Edward predicted and then sighed, "I have an hour before Jacob gets here."

"Ugh, why does he enjoy torturing me with his presence?" Bella whined.

"I don't know, but if he finds me in your room, I am sure he would tell Charlie."

"What a way into my heart; tattle on me."

"Well, alienating me from Charlie is an ideal plan, in theory." He chuckled, moving onto the bed where Bella was sitting. She suddenly flushed as he stalked forward, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"You're only wearing panties and a tee shirt? You are so naughty, Bella. Especially, since you knew I would be coming here."

Bella gulped and leaned backward, leaning into the headboard but supported by the pillows. She was at a loss of words as he breathed over her. His face was dangerously close to hers and when he finally closed the distance, the kiss was forceful yet passionate.

She opened for him easily, his body arched over hers, his knees pushing her legs apart to make room for his body.

He was careful not to grind on her but soon she was arching, searching for him.

Searching for the friction that he wouldn't be giving her.

Edward moved down her neck, kissing along the throbbing artery and chuckled as she moaned.

She was such an enigma, tempting the vampire to bite her.

He could barely contain the want, the need to just move the slight bit of fabrics and impale her with himself.

It would be so easy.

But instead, he pulled back and looked at his very flushed, very aroused mate who glared at him.

"You are entirely too tempting, Isabella Swan," he sighed and pulled off his long sleeved shirt and put it over her shoulders. Then he helped as she put her arms inside.

Edward buttoned the shirt with a pained smile knowing that he was covering her beautiful body. But he didn't want anyone else seeing what was his and may or may not have wanted to envelope her in his scent while leaving a piece of him with her.

He was sentimental as fuck.

Good thing Emmett wasn't there to taunt him.

"It's about time for me to go."

It would be easier to peel the skin off of his body rather than leave her behind, but it was only for a little while and he wouldn't be far away.

Especially, when there was a wolf on the prowl.

Bella nodded, looking terribly sad, making him feel a little guilty. But then she dipped her chin into the shirt, smelling his wonderful scent.

With a kiss and a promise to come to her tomorrow, Edward opened the window and jumped out, leaving his heart and soul behind.

A/N: So, if you read my FB posts, Mini was terribly sick from her antibiotics. Anyway, did a 3 mile walk for Make a Wish and cleaned... I hope you understand being away for a couple days.

I hope you liked this as the sweet times are numbered and the story is gonna turn! YAY! Reviews= Love.


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty four

The funny, not so funny thing about fathers is that they are totally irrationally rational about their daughters when it comes to them dating.

Edward was kicking himself, figuratively.

He really couldn't blame Charlie.

Had he had the chance to be human and have a daughter, a bloodsucking vampire who was claiming she was his mate- wouldn't be ideal.

The task at hand would be how to win her father over.

It was a conundrum.

He was really regretting interfering in their lives so long ago, but hindsight is twenty-twenty, right?

So, as Edward went through the woods toward home, he ignored the call of the wolves in the distance, knowing that they would soon be pacing around Bella's house, much to his dismay.

He probably would scent the bushes and trees.

Edward wouldn't put it passed him.

The cell phone rang and Edward pulled it out looking at the screen.

"Hello, Sister," He sighed. "You couldn't wait the thirty two seconds before I would be home?"

"No." Alice said curtly. "I had a vision but I don't know what it means."

"Okay… what was the vision?"

"It was weird… Charlie was gone, called into the station, just now, but then it switches to you being at her house… and I think one or more of the wolves must have been too, because you were yelling at nothing and that's how I see the wolves... Anyway, yeah, Bella was somewhere else… upset and crying and she was running into the woods."

"When?"

Alice made this weird screeching noise.

"Alice Whitlock. Tell me right now!" Edward sneered, running into the house, expecting to see Alice.

His phone showed that the call was ended so he shut off his phone as Emmett opened the door for him.

"Mom called us, said Alice called her… what did Alice say?"

Rosalie was sitting on the couch pretending not to listen but the quick rise and fall of her eyes betrayed her.

"Just that Bella's somewhere, upset, I'm yelling at the Jacob, or one of the wolves, and Bella running into the woods, where's Alice?"

He wasn't picking her up anywhere in the house.

"She's not here, she's out."

Edward stopped at Emmett's words. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I don't know much of anything so don't go after the messenger! Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme's in her office, Jasper and Alice booked it out of here saying she had to get to Outfitters for something… yeah, so it's just me and Rose to intercept you."

"I don't need intercepting!"

"You will," Emmett said ominously.

Edward turned to Emmett slowly. "Can't you speak in complete sentences? Just get on with it!"

But Emmett didn't need to speak the words. He just thought of the conversation and it all played out.

_Alice running after Jasper, Jasper running after something not there, probably a wolf. Bella already in the woods, missing. _

_Carlisle and Esme running up, too late. Edward suddenly screaming, Emmett and Rosalie holding Edward down._

But why?

"He took her!"

Edward's head whipped toward the door. "What?"

"Edward, she's gone. Jacob came by the house and he took her." Alice said with sorrow, walking into the room. "I'm sorry, I don't see the wolves and it wasn't until she was being taken that I saw it."

Edward's head shook for a few seconds before he ran out the door.

He was just at her house.

He was JUST there!

Vision's played out in his mind as Alice ran after him.

_Bella kissing her father goodbye on the cheek as he left to answer late night call. _

_Bella alone in her house when the doorbell rang. _

_Bella wearing his shirt and pulling on pants. _

_Bella running down the stairs to answer the door, opening it for something not there. _

_Bella screaming out when her body suddenly seemed constricted, arms at her side, being pulled or dragged out of the house._

"Alice!" Edward sobbed out, completely tortured as more images continued to play out.

_Edward standing at the door of Bella's empty house. _

_Edward turning his head to the side, mumbled voices, and then with a hiss he jumped at the air before Emmett and Rose grabbed him. _

It was all so clear.

Yet confusing and heartbreaking.

Edward came up to Bella's house, abruptly stopping from his sprint, several moments later, seeing the door open and the drag marks in the damp grass and soil.

"Better late than never, bloodsucker." A half clothed male snickered and walked out from behind the tree that was next to Bella's window.

"Where is Bella?"

"You just couldn't leave her alone?" He yelled, instead of answering. "You had to go for his imprint."

"She's not his imprint!" Edward yelled back. Alice and Jasper stood on either side. Emmett and Rosalie were behind him.

"Uh, yeah she is!" The guy scoffed. "We all saw it."

Edward jumped at the guy but Emmett and Rosalie grabbed him. There was a shrill scream in the distance and Jasper ran after it, followed by Alice.

Esme and Carlisle ran up, too late.

"Stay away from her, bloodsucker." The guy seethed, sucking his teeth but noticing he was severly outnumbered and not on his land.

"She's mine." Edward's eyes were black and feral. His body was rigid and he was doing this fantastically creepy grin.

Edward was pissed.

Bella would have wanted to see the beautiful outrage that was Edward. .

The guy started shaking and when there was a loud pained wolf cry he was a fuming, panting wolf the size of a horse.

He came right at Edward and Emmett's hold on him loosened and Edward was gone, running after the wolf, hoping it would lead them to his Bella.

Hopefully, before it's too late.

A/N: So, Jacob took her. I may or may not have adeMore tomorrow…

My oneshot was posted today.

Google fanfiction, Countdown-to-2014-Fact-or-Fiction


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

Jacob had a plan.

It was going to work, too.

The plan was to get Bella out of the house, get her alone and kiss her so the imprinting spell would finally be able to work.

He also wanted to, no… needed to keep her away from the bloodsuckers.

It was his job!

His inherently fabricated duty to protect people from them and he took it very seriously. After all, his grandfather was chief and alpha; he would continue the legacy.

It was the whole reason he was a werewolf.

Being and dominant Alpha was easy, but he was in need of his imprint, badly.

He watched Sam, Quil, even little Seth had imprinted females and Jacob had his eye on Isabella Swan.

Her long brown hair was so beautiful, her large brown eyes, deep and forgiving.

They would need to be, after all, he was kidnapping her and she was going to be pissed off.

She would forgive him, though; he knew that… the imprint just had to take ahold of her.

After all, if Sam could rip apart half of his imprint's face and all is forgiven, than a little thing like kidnapping would be cake to get over, right?

All he needed to do was get her away from the pesky vampire coven.

But Jacob wasn't thinking clearly.

He was only thinking about himself, which was normal for a teenager; after all, they're pretty self-absorbed.

The house was dark except for Bella's window so he walked up to the front porch and sat on the chair.

He needed to plan this, perfectly.

First step, get Charlie out of the house.

So, Jacob grabbed his phone and started to dial the station. It rang three times before the on call operator answered.

"Hey, I wanted to place a call about an accident…. Off the 101 heading out of town towards Crescent Lake... looks like a hit and run… no, I am just reporting it… I didn't stop, no…"

Jacob hung up the phone when the operator asked for his name and waited.

There was a flicker of lights coming up the street so Jacob moved backward, to the side of the house so he wouldn't be seen.

Minutes later, the living room lights popped on and Charlie's muffled complaints could be heard through the window as he ranted about being woken to go to work.

Jacob moved deeper into the shadows.

After a moment, Charlie bounded out of the house and turned toward the door to lock it. He then hurried over the landing and down the stairs before getting in his cruiser, starting it up and driving off.

Jacob smiled, loving that his plan was working. He waited for three minutes before he knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell, trying to think of what he was going to say to the beautiful girl.

She opened the door in shock and it wasn't long before Jacob grabbed her and pulled her into the woods behind her house.

Step two, interference.

That's what the pack was for. They howled in the distance and Jacob smiled, knowing that the Cullen's were on their way back to Bella's house, but by then it would be too late.

He was already 200 feet into the woods trotting with her in his arms, squirming and spouting off profanities and demands.

Jacob put her down and she ran, falling several times before she righted herself.

He laughed, watching the silly girl trying to get away. As if she could. He was a wolf, after all, and he would track her easily.

He let her run, laughing a bit as he saw small glimpses of her ducking behind trees.

Then he smelled it…

Blood.

That was not part of step three.

He pulled off his sweat pants and tied them to his ankle, annoyed that his plan had changed, and heard Bella scream.

She must have seen Jacob naked.

Bella turned, terrified that Jacob was disrobing. That was a bad, bad thing,

She ran deeper into the woods, sobbing but ignoring her hands that were covered in scratches and bleeding.

She was more pissed off than anything, else.

She cried when she was overly angry.

Jacob instantly transformed into a wolf and ran toward Bella in the darkness, loving the way he could see so well at night.

Being nocturnal had its perks.

Bella stopped running, glaring at the wolf and refusing to get too much farther from the house like Jacob was expecting.

"Jacob Black," she sneered, "I don't know why you took off your clothes but if you lay one hand…. Or, or- paw on me, I swear I will shoot you-"

Jacob pranced forward and growled out a warning to make Bella be quiet.

It worked.

She whimpered at the horribleness of the situation and his breath.

He knew the Cullen's had to be close, he could hear the frantic thoughts of Paul, being outnumbered by the Cullen's.

That was not part of the plan.

Bella stood with a tear streaked face, shaking and cold.

She was also glaring at Jacob as he huffed and puffed and nearly blew her over.

He was that close.

His hot, wet, dog breath wafted through the air and over her face.

Although she was having personal space issues, she refused to be intimidated.

Or breathe… much.

"I am so pressing charges." She muttered, "I am going home! It's the middle of the night, in the dark, in the woods and you're such an asshole, Jacob Black! I have had enough this."

Jacob panted; easily blocking her way from going passed him.

His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he watched her rage.

It was funny.

Cute.

Arms flew up and she moved left, he moved with her. She went right and he moved with her.

Left, right, left right, there was no getting around the wolf.

Finally when Bella started to run in the other direction again, falling on a rock and crying out in pain as Jacob heard a whistling far away in the trees.

The Cullen's were running his way and he needed to get her out of there and onto the reservation… but how?

Bella picked herself up and grabbed a tree as leverage, trying to get up.

Jacob growled, annoyed with the girl, with the situation.. He should have just grabbed her and kissed her, not drag her through the woods.

He should have just took control and planted on her lips.

But now she's crying and bleeding in the woods, mad at him, and with hungry vampires on the way.

Of course they would smell her blood!

How could he be so stupid?

Jacob whined, knowing the gig was up and turned to look at Bella. She was glaring at him.

He phased back and looked at her, beseeching her to understand, and said, "Sorry."

Bella hissed at him in anger, cupping her bleeding hand.

"I am… I'm sorry, I just... wanted to try to make the imprint take, I don't know why you make me so crazy-"

"Just, go."

"Bella,"

"Jacob," she smarted back. He was back into being his fifteen year old baby boy shtick.

Jacob pouted, nodded his head, and turned away from Bella. She watched as he phased back into a wolf, surrounded by several loud howls before they dispersed into the evergreen trees.

Bella sat on the dense, mossy ground, exhausted.

The tears fell freely onto the forest floor as she fell over, exhausted.

She knew Edward was on her way to her and that gave her a bit of calm to her anxiety.

Being alone in the forest was scary, after all.

But what was even scarier was what she saw when she looked down.

She was expecting to see her hand with blood dripping with blood over the soft moss.

That isn't what she saw.

Instead she saw her arm, almost invisible, and looking just like the moss it was lying upon.

Her hand was nearly invisible.

So was her arm.

She looked down to her legs and they were morphing into the dark forest floor.

It was then Bella heard Edward call for her and she answered him with a cry, happy and overwhelmed and wanting to go home.

A/N: dipsydoodle called it that Jacob was going to be problematic… which is good because Bella needs him to be… for now. This is all for tonight… I shall see you tomorrow (hopefully, it is Halloween and we have to trick or treat!) Thank you for reading and your reviews. I love hearing your thoughts.


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

Edward looked down at Bella lying on the forest floor.

He was a mixture of rage and relief; his body collapsing to his knees in gratitude that she was seemingly alright.

Except that she wasn't.

Not really.

"I am so glad you're here," she sobbed, overwhelmed.

Excited but exhausted.

Her body, molded to his as she wrapped one arm around his legs, the other lay in the moss, almost invisible.

"It's ok, love," he cooed to her as she closed her eyes. He could tell her body was going into shock and starting to shut down now that she was safe.

"Carlisle?" Edward groaned, turning his head to search for the man that was running up to the scene. But Carlisle stopped short with a gasp.

"What the - uh… what-" Carlisle was at a loss of words before he lowered down to his knees and picked up her limp, unclear hand.

He gasped, watching has her once unseen hand turned back to its normal fleshy pallor but then it suddenly had a little glow to it.

So, he dropped it.

The little bit of light faded.

Carlisle picked it back up and it glowed a little, lightening as he held it longer. Bella gave a slight moan and smiled.

She murmured, "warm."

Carlisle coughed out a laugh and smiled a bit, since he knew his hands were well, all of him was cold.

Undead.

But he had, from time to time and from a few other vampires, been told that he glowed or had a light about him.

Bella's hand was turned so Carlisle could see the blood on her hand. It had dried around the edges, but it was still dripping, but slowly. Seeping into the forest floor and becoming part of the earth.

"Esme," Carlisle called and Esme stepped up so she would be more visible. When Carlisle saw her he smiled and motioned for her to kneel down and offered Bella's hand toward her.

Esme held her breath, due to the blood, but held the delicate hand.

Nothing happened.

It just looked like a regular, bleeding hand, but not. The bleeding stopped.

Esme frowned because she was hoping there was something that would happen.

"I went around and looked for all the places she was bleeding," Emmett interrupted. "I think you should see this, but then we should go."

"Yes, she's probably freezing." Carlisle sighed.

Edward picked up Bella and followed Emmett.

"See here," he said. There were small drops of blood on some of the leaves, twigs and moss that covered the forest floor. "Her blood is potent, almost visible in the middle of the night. Why is that? Why is it so… red… and did absorb the blood?"

There was only the mark of what would be the drops but it was bright red as if it was wet, but it was dry.

Edward shrugged and looked at Carlisle who was already looking back him.

"I've never come across anything like it," he supplied softly. What he was really saying was that he hadn't seen anything like it during his time and research in Volterra.

"Her scent affects me, much like a singer, but I've had 18 years to get used to it. I didn't think anything of it."

"So, there's more over here, on the tree."

They walked about fifteen feet away, Bella securely in Edward's arms and saw a bloody spot on the tree, but it too, was stained. The red bloody handprint was absorbed into the bark; as if it was always part of the tree.

"Weird." Edward said and Emmett and Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle sighed. "Let's go back to the house. We can come here tomorrow and check it out with the light of day.

ooOOOoo

"_You come and go, you come and go_-"Alice sang in a high pitched voice waving her arms above her head as she bounced. It carried though the house as Edward held Bella's tired body in his arms, walking through the front door.

"Knock it off, Alice!" Edward growled lowly. Bella was in his arms and he was busy breathing in her scent, reluctant to put her down after such a dramatic night.

"_Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream- Red gold and green, red gold and green_-"

Edward clinched his jaw and fisted his wrists. "I swear if you don't shut it I will shut it for you."

There was suddenly a calming feeling coursing through the room and Edward twisted to glare at Jasper.

_Feel the vibe, brother… try to relax._ Jasper said in thought.

"_Karma, karma, karma, karma_," Alice sang.

"How can I relax with that one singing so loud?" Edward sneered.

"_Karma chameleon_," she belted.

"Shhh, Don't wake Bella!" He whisper yelled.

Then as if she never was singing, Alice twisted toward Edward saying, "She's not sleeping, I can see that. She's just… vegging out… resting her eyes. _You come and go, you come and go_-" she started singing again.

"Alice!" Esme and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Ugh! No one gets my humor, innuendo's or clues. Must I always spell everything out?" Alice pouted. She flopped on the couch and crossed her arms.

But Edward didn't like Alice mad at him.

She tended to hold grudges.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how smart and intuitive I am and you aren't, brother."

"Yes, but singing the song high pitch out loud and in your brain is vastly annoying me." He glared. He wanted to put Bella in his bed upstairs but instead he turned around and walked to the couch and laid her body down on the soft cushions.

"So, what am I thinking?"

"You know I can't hear your thoughts when holding Bella's hand."

Alice clapped happily, beaming. "Yes, yes! She steals it. I know! I think I've figured her out."

Edward rubbed his head, feeling the tension building there.

Which it shouldn't, because he's a vampire and he shouldn't be having tension headaches.

What he would give to be able to sleep.

"So, you know how I love to shop and I was looking into all of the stuff... I think I've figured some stuff out."

"Well, why don't you share rather than speaking in code?"

"Hmm… how do I explain?" she pretended to be lost in thought for a moment. "So, what I am thinking is that Bella is a freak of nature."

Bella groaned, rubbing her eyes. Alice and Edward sat shocked at Bella's sudden noise.

Edward frowned and narrowed his eyes on Alice.

"I don't know what to say." Edward sneered, "The idiocy of the comment is beyond me."

"Can't you see, brother, that she was in danger and so her body adapted, trying to hide her? I mean, imagine if it was daytime? I think it's like… part of her shielding capabilities. Like the chameleon."

She started singing Culture Club again, badly.

"Oh, yay, I am a lizard king." Bella groaned in her high pitch sarcastic voice.

Edward face-palmed, thoroughly frustrated.

A/N: More later…


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

Edward was bandaging up Bella's hand when Emmett walked through the door, followed by Rosalie. They sat on one of the couches that were nearby just watching the rest of the group.

Jasper sat on the couch, more comfortable now that Bella's wound was cleaned up and sterilized. Alice sat on his lap flipping through a magazine and giggling randomly, shaking her head.

Edward, from time to time would look at her and smirk, or frown and shake his head, minutely.

Silent conversations were not amusing when you're left out, and Bella was getting a bit put off.

Esme was out of the house getting something to eat from the local 24 hour convenience store as well as some of the Vitamin R beer for Charlie; he was going to need it. He was on his way over to the Cullen's after leaving from the bogus accident report. Carlisle had called him and plans were made for him and a co-worker to come to the Cullen house to make a police report.

Charlie was not pleased at the entire situation.

Well, what he knew of the situation, anyway.

At first, Charlie was upset and angry that Bella had left the house without telling him to go over to the Cullen house, where Edward was, but when he was told that Jacob grabbed her and forced her out of her home, he was fuming.

Then, when he heard that Bella had been injured all was forgotten and he was panicked trying get there.

"So, let's talk about some things before Charlie arrives, shall we?" Carlisle asked and when everyone nodded and was in agreement and so he continued. "When did your arm start to disappear?". He had a notebook before him and was ready to start writing notes.

Bella cinched her eyebrows together in thought. She was trying to recall when everything happened, when it was first noticeable.

She couldn't place the what, when, or where… or the how.

It's a conundrum.

"I can't remember."

"Okay, let's take it step by step from our point of view and you can pop in when you want."

So, that's what they did for the next half hour, until the knock at the door interrupted them.

"Let's keep that bit of info about your arm and such, to ourselves, for now, alright?" Carlisle said with a smile, "I don't want Charlie too overwhelmed."

Bella nodded, knowing that Charlie was not really one to accept the crazy overly well, "Although I do add a level of excitement to his boring life." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

The door was opened and Charlie stood, face lined with worry in full police uniform. His eyes went straight to his daughter and when he saw her he walked through the room and pulled her up to hug her.

Bella groaned, pulling her injured hand back into the safety around her torso and away from Edward. Charlie hugged her before she feel flat on her face.

It was awkward.

Charlie was not much of a hugger.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed, but hitched, of course.

"Trying to breathe here, old man." She sneered playfully.

"I can't help it," he laughed, giving one more squeeze before she was able to pull back. "You gave me quite a scare."

"Well," she scoffed, "You haven't heard anything yet."

"Maybe we should all have a seat, then?" Carlisle asked, but it was more like a statement. He gestured toward the couches.

"So," Bella sighed, playing with her hair and avoiding looking at Charlie's glare when she sat down next to Edward.

Edward was beaming, but avoiding the screaming inside his head.

Charlie's screaming.

But he showed up and he was willing to hear everything out.

Maybe he would have a softer heart coming away from the Cullen house.

Edward could only hope.

Bella looked over to the other cop, finding it odd that the guy looked so horribly uncomfortable and started the story.

"So, I was in bed," Bella started, completely avoiding the whole, Edward just left. "And there was a knock on the door. I got dressed and saw that it was Jacob. So of course I opened the door-"

Charlie instantly looked livid.

"Yeah. So imagine my surprise when he grabbed me, pulled me away from the house and dragged me into the woods. Fun." She said sarcastically.

"Sounds like it." Charlie said gruffly.

"Carried me like a ragdoll because he didn't think that Edward could find him, that way."

Charlie was frowning under his stasche. Not that you could tell. "Where was he going to take you?"

"Hell if I know! I told him to put me down, that I was pressing charges. Didn't faze him. Especially when he decided to get naked. That was not something I wanted to see, Daddy!" Bella wailed. "Oh, and of course I forgot the pepper spray! Who knew I would need it answering the front door."

Bella huffed, folding her arms across her chest and wincing with the sudden rush of pain.

"So why was he taking you into the woods?" The other cop asked, surprising everyone.

"He wanted to, uh-" She was at a loss for words. What to say to the human cop who couldn't know the truth. "Imprint. Basically make me his girlfriend."

All eyes were on the other cop and Charlie, but Charlie spoke up, "Was he successful, with his… uh, will?"

"No, he wasn't. Gross. Seriously dad? And he said you would welcome us being together. That's a pipe dream. I am so not going there."

"I never said I wanted the two of you together. Probably just as much or more than I want this to happen." He waved between Bella and Edward. Edward looked at Alice and she was grinning, giving him thoughts of Charlie and him laughing together someday. Just to ease his fears.

"Good. That's good. So he's carrying you, you must have got on your feet at some point because you're all cut up."

"Funny little jab." She said without humor. "Yes, he put me down, but I couldn't get passed him in order to get home. So I ran zigzagged like you told me to, just in case."

"Good girl."

"Ultimately, he knew the Cullen's were coming."

"How did Edward know?"

"She was on the phone with me," Alice interrupted. She gave Charlie a winning, yet creepy smile.

He shuddered and nodded, looking away.

Apparently he was affected by the vampires.

Interesting.

"And Jacob sent his pack to her house to intercept us when they got disconnected." Carlisle said calmly. "Luckily, they heard her scream-"

"Because Jacob was taking off his pants. That would make anyone want to scream."

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

All conversations stopped the moment Esme opened the door with a smile on her face. She waltzed into the room with groceries on either side of her body. "What did I miss?" She greeted Charlie and then gave him a six pack of beer, then did the same to Charlie's partner.

A/N: So kind of filler, and won't get too much more into it.. Everyone is wondering about the blood. I don't want to give anything away other than what was already put out there. She touched the tree so she was able to use it, the moss, and such to hide. . She touched Carlisle she glowed a bit. She touched Alice, she got her experience. She touched Edward and got his mind reading… So she is not an actual chameleon (lizard). It was an easy way of Alice explaining things. She is something… though... I have a wonderful friend who has an example of what I am going for, but won't share that pic until later. Just… read it and go with the flow. I hope you're all with me; still… it's hard to tell… some are avid. Thank you.

Also, if you can't review, it's probably because you already did when they were shorter chapters. I hope you take the time to as a guest! 3


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty eight

Charlie stood up when Esme walked into the room. He was followed by his partner who was introduced as Officer Yorkie.

But Charlie was fumbling.

Esme was quite beautiful after all and probably close in age… well, if she were human and not undead.

Edward was glaring a bit at Charlie, behind his back, of course.

Alice was giggling.

Yorkie was nervous.

They all made their way into the dining room and sat down.

"I am sure you both must be starving," Esme cooed, always the caregiver. She pulled out the food from the bags and the aroma wafted through the air. "Luckily, I was able to get some hamburgers and fries, this late at night. I had no idea some of these places were open so late." Esme passed the food around.

"Uh, yeah, some of the bars and such are open late for the night crowd." Yorkie said and then had the decency to look uncomfortable.

But they all knew what he was implying. The one bar that served food so late had a back room strip club.

Forks' dirty little secret.

"Thank you for the food, but while we eat, I'd like to get the info out and take Bella home." Charlie said gruffly. He took a sloppy bite of hamburger before pulling out a small recorder."

"Perhaps we should have recorded Bella's words from before," he said after finishing his bite , "but I just know how she gets when she's excitable. Girl loves to talk."

"Whatever," Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. She spoke like that for a reason. The faster she talked the fewer questions were asked. Charlie was usually busy digesting the word vomit and Bella would be off the hook.

Charlie didn't do drama well.

Especially girl dramatics.

"So," Charlie pushed the on button and set the recorder on the desk, "Start with the opening of the door… and slowly."

Bella smirked. "I heard the door, I went downstairs, I saw it was Jacob, and so I opened it."

"Okay. Then what?"

"He grabbed me, kicking and screaming and pulled me into the forest."

"What time was it?" Yorkie interrupted, writing notes quickly.

"I am not sure… I was in bed and didn't look at a clock, but past ten."

Yorkie nodded and looked down at his pad. "He grabbed you and pulled you into the forest, you said, what happened next."

So it went on and on, exhausting Bella. Finally the Cullen's piped up and told how Paul and other reservation boys were at Bella's house hindering the rescue.

"I guess I am missing something," Yorkie sighed. "Why would Mr. Black want to kidnap Bella? He's a longtime family friend and he's an active participant in the community…"

Edward stiffened and barely stifled the sneer or growl at Yorkie. He was thinking that Bella was making it all up to make the other kid look bad.

He also didn't much care for Charlie, either.

"That's the main question, right?" Bella said, not liking Yorkie's tone. "Maybe because he's a jerk. Maybe because he thought he could get away with it. I think a better question is what you're going to do about it?"

Edward's lip curled happily until Charlie's memories started churning and so he looked at him, willing him to put it together.

But then it faded away.

Edward's jaw locked and he looked at Alice who was seemingly busy flipping through the magazine, avoiding him.

Her mind was blank.

Totally blank. There was nothing to base the future off of, since everything was up in the air at that point. In a fit of annoyance, Edward sat back in his chair with a huff, completely oblivious to the way the conversation around him was going.

"He let you down and you tried to escape him. That is where you got the injuries on your hands?"

"Yes."

"But he didn't push you down?"

Bella pinched her lips and narrowed her eyes. "No. He didn't push me down on the ground."

Yorkie smiled. "So how did the injuries happen, again?"

"I fell, trying to get away from the kid who forcibly removed me from the safety of my home, and cut my hands."

Yorkie's smile faded, seemingly unfazed by Charlie's glare. But Charlie was the victim's father and legally had to let Yorkie do the interview.

"Well, there's no crime in a fall, now is there?" He grinned.

"Except that I was injured trying to get away from him."

"What happened next," Yorkie said, ignoring Bella's comment. He scribbled more words down.

"He took off his clothes." Bella sneered.

"You saw him take off his clothes in the dark, in the middle of the forest?"

"Yes."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Why was he disrobing?"

"I couldn't tell you and I don't want to think about it."

"And what did you do?"

"I ran at him and tried to get away from him. When that didn't work I ran into the forest and tried to hide-"

"Then the rest of us showed up." Alice supplied, happily.

"Look, Charlie," He sighed, ignoring Bella yet again. "The only thing we really got here is the possibility of making a false police report, maybe misdemeanor kidnapping, and maybe an indecent exposure aspect. If I present this to the DA it will most likely get dropped as he is a minor.

Charlie nodded his head. He already suspected as much. He just needed to think about what the bigger picture. He knew Jacob was a wolf and he was most likely about to faze and didn't want ruined clothes. But it didn't explain the phone call. He was going to out a trace on the call, as soon as possible.

Then it dawned on him. The call was most likely to get Charlie out of the house so Jacob could have access to Bella.

And it worked.

A shiver went through him.

"We have to go back to work," Charlie huffed. "I will look into filing a restraining order… at least a temporary one for now. Are you staying here or do you want a ride home?"

"Here is good." Bella yawned, feeling tired after the long day. "Slumber party, yay." Rosalie rolled her eyes but her lip curled a bit.

"We'll take good care of her." Esme smiled as she gestured the men to the door.

They rose from their chairs and Charlie turned toward the group of vampires, "Keep her safe. I'll be home by seven."

A/N: Sorry for the little wait. The baby has had a raging fever and I am pooped.

So the police report is made… yay.

This story is not Beta'd. I may have someone eventually look through it, but I won't be able to update as often. If you have mad skillz and want to give it a go, YAY! Let me know. If you see a mistake in spelling, grammar, etc. Let me know and I will try to fix it.

Tomorrow, daytime and they're back… into the woods.


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty Nine

Edward sat at Bella's side the whole night, only leaving briefly when his family wanted to talk.

They were curious about Bella and the fact that she had all of these odd traits.

Carlisle was practically salivating of the entire possible gift she would possess in vampire form. That was until Esme reminded them of the Volturri and how much Aro would want to possess her.

That put a stop to any and all conversations in that direction.

Edward was beside himself.

He was adamant that she would have to remain human.

Little did he know it really wouldn't be up to him.

"When the sun comes up, I want to check out the site, but I think Charlie is going to want Bella close with him." Edward sighed.

"Yeah, Charlie isn't really thinking like a cop right now, with the whole Jacob and Bella incident." Jasper said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know that wild hair I got when I went through the NYPD academy?"

"Yeah, that was awesome. Who knew that tracer rounds had a little sting, eh?" Emmett snickered while the others laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Jasper ran his hand through his light blond curls. "I had no idea they had that bit of flame to them when they hit their target. I think I still have a mark.

"Fire is not your friend, Jazz." Alice shook her head. She had tried to warn him.

"Well, like I was saying, I had to go through the academy and Yorkie was saying there were minimal crimes here. I disagree. Kidnapping is a felony. When he grabbed her- that was assault which is a misdemeanor unless it is in conjunction with a felony. So it would be a felony. Jacob Black, if she presses charges, will be looking at some time for his little stunt."

"Don't forget the exhibitionism." Emmett piped in.

Jasper nodded his head, "That would be misdemeanor indecent exposure and considering she's only 17 for a few more months, it could be elevated."

Edward let out a soft whistle. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage because there is no way Billy Black is going to be able to afford to get him properly represented."

"What do you see if anything, Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing was decided, so nothing. I do see us going to the woods though and Bella isn't with us."

Edward frowned but nodded.

"It's ironic that all of this started with Jacob's idiocy, thinking that Bella was fated to him and now Jacob's fate is in Bella's hands." Rose snickered.

The other Cullen's agreed.

ooOOOoo

The sun sifted through the trees casting lots of bits of sparkles on the various Cullen's.

They had left soon after Charlie came for Bella and Jasper had talked with the Chief, who was visibly embarrassed. But none could blame him. When it came to your kids in danger, not much else mattered but their safety.

"It was about here." Edward said and the Cullen's broke up, looking for the tree that was embossed with Bella's bloody hand print.

"See anything?" Esme called out, but they all shook their heads.

Moments passed then minutes but it was like the whole thing with Bella and Jacob never happened. There was no blood, no hand print, nothing.

"I can't even smell the blood, anymore." Edward said, sniffing the air.

"Could we be in the wrong area?"

All eyes went to either Edward or Alice and both shook their head to the negative. "This was it. I remember that boulder. This was the tree."

He bent down and looked at spot where the hand print should be.

It wasn't.

"It didn't rain," Edward said, perplexed. Blood stains, yet there was no trace of it.

"I think," Alice said, racing from spot to spot, them to the tree, finally nodding her head in affirmation. "I think it's been absorbed. Look at this tree, the tree, compared to the others… it just looks-"

"Healthier." Esme finished. I was true. The tree looked healthy and bright.

"Bella should bleed all over the Mom's garden." Emmett said seriously. Edward hissed and crouched down is defense. "What? Don't get so prissy! You know that Mrs. Crawly needs to go down! Special fertilizer my ass."

Edward was growling and his teeth were bared. Fingers curled. He was ready to pounce.

"Always the drama queen," Rosalie rolled her eyes. She was bored.

It didn't take much.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, knock it off, right now!" Esme said in a way only a pissed off mother could.

Edward straightened up and looked thoroughly chastised.

"Now, let's put the pieces together."

"Bella has voodoo blood." Rosalie scoffed but all eyes darted to her. "What? What did I say?"

"Is it even possible? She did live in New Orleans."

Carlisle was already shaking his head. "I don't think so. That's a religious conviction more than anything else and not what those on TV portray it to be. There's something we're missing. I just don't know what."

"Well," Edward bent over and picked up a bunch of leaves sifting through them with his fingers, looking for any type of sign from Bella's injuries. "Her mom gave her an old, empty box, a necklace, earrings with a symbol on it. Oh, and the rocks. Lots of various rocks."

"Bella's mom is a hippie?" Emmett said. He was grabbing up rocks and crushing them in his hand, letting the pieces of sand to fall to the ground.

Edward shrugged. "I only really met her once and it was not in an ideal situation."

"Yeah, I think not." Rosalie laughed and received Edward's glare with a shrug of her shoulder. She whipped her hair off her shoulder.

Alice came forward, her eyes hazy but there wasn't anything Edward could see from her visions. She was blocking whatever she was getting for some reason. "Was there anything else Edward?"

"Nah, just an odd poem."

"What's the poem?" Esme asked, happily coming closer and then sat on a nearby log. The others followed suit, except Emmett who was climbing a tree and hanging off of it by his knees.

"It went something like,

Into the woods

_Deep into the woods, on the Gaelach day_

_She laughed as she watched the wild bluebells sway_

_With a flick of the light doth chance a teasing fae_

_While into the woods watching, the dire one lay_

_With mirth and mayhem doth she play_

_Straight into the woods where the spirits slay_

Alice smiled, "Well, that's interesting. Did you break it down?"

Edward shook his head.

"It's not hard. Let me try. _Deep into the woods on Gaelach day_… The chosen Irish girl is going into the woods…. Laughed as she watched the wild bluebells sway… well, when does the wild bluebells bloom?"

Alice looked at Esme who looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Late April to May, usually, maybe later depending on the climate."

Alice smiled and nodded, "So she's in the woods during the spring sometime. What's next?"

"_With a flick of the light doth chance a teasing fae," _Rosalie recited.

"That could be a play on light in the forest-"

"It could also be us." Rosalie interrupted.

Alice nodded. It was easier than rebuffing Rose as she would just shutdown. Alice was excited she was actually trying to help, "Yep, or an actual fairy. Maybe some woodland creature."

"A Sylph," Jasper added. "They light up, I think. In my dungeons and dragons days we learned all about mythical things. I loved playing that game."

"Of course you did," Alice snickered, "As I enjoyed the role playing."

"TMI, Alice." Edward sneered and Carlisle and Esme agreed but Emmett was all about looking into the Whitlock closets for said costumes.

"_While into the woods watching, the dire one lay_, was next." Esme interrupted all of the sudden lusty thoughts moving around the group.

Esme's adopted children were nymphos.

Well, except for Edward.

"Something is lying in wait. Could be an animal," Alice said making eyes at Jasper, hoping he was getting the signals she was throwing out there.

He was.

"Or a wolf. A shape-shifting wolf."

Everyone agreed.

"_With mirth and mayhem doth she play_," Edward sighed. "This one gets to me."

"Bella's playing with fire!" Emmett boomed into the forest, causing birds to squawk and scatter. "_Come on baby, light my fire._" He sang.

Edward smacked him on his arm with a menacing glare.

"What? Even she said she was the lizard king." He snickered.

"It is fitting," Rosalie agreed. "Lizards are woodland creatures, too."

Esme shook her head at Emmett's and Rose's antics. "No, I think it means one person is good and one is bad and she's in between them."

"_Straight into the woods where the spirits slay_," Carlisle added the last line to a very quiet group. Edward looked at Alice, who looked like scared.

"That could be anything, even us." She whispered.

There was nothing else to say.

.

A/N: This isn't beta'd so please forgive my mistakes.. I hope to update tomorrow, kids willing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

Bella was texting Edward when Charlie walked into Bella's room that afternoon.

He had Billy Black coming over for dinner and they were going to talk about the Jacob situation.

Bella was not pleased, but Charlie insisted there wouldn't be anything to decide about Jacob's fate.

She felt differently. She felt as if this was a set up and she was about to be handled.

Guilt tripped into letting Jacob mosey on out of all the stuff that he had put her through the night before.

With a raise of her hand, Charlie stopped talking.

"I will only meet with Billy if Carlisle and Edward are here." She said.

Charlie was perplexed and irritated that the Cullen's would be involved in what he now considered a family affair.

Then he dropped a bombshell on her.

He told her that he had called Renee and told her about the whole Jacob attempted kidnapping.

With the newfound teenage rage, Bella screamed at him, slammed the door and locked it.

But she was grinning inside.

Edward wanted Renee back in Forks and now she had no choice.

Renee was on her way.

ooOOOoo

"Renee's coming to Forks," Edward said out loud as he looked at the texts on his phone. Bella suspected that she and Charlie were going to discuss the possibility of her going to Florida with her mother.

"Well, of course! Florida's not werewolf or vampire friendly. To Renee, it's ideal." Alice scoffed.

"Do you see anything?"

Alice's face became still, her eyes open but unseeing. Finally, after several moments, Alcie shook her head and refocused.

It all played out in Edwards mind.

A plane arriving in Seattle on a rainy day.

A red rental car pulling into the Forks Motel.

A blonde woman and a man with a baseball hat get out of the car.

She laughs but her eyes are darting around her. She's uneasy and quickly moves toward the motel door, curling her arms around her.

Cold.

Scared.

A police cruiser pulling up to the same motel.

Charlie Swan getting out of the car and glaring at the man in the baseball cap.

All three walk into the room, the door shuts and the lock clicks.

The visions fade.

"When?" Edward asks.

"Sunday. She'll be here for a week."

"Why are they meeting without Bella?"

Alice shrugged. "Don't meddle, brother. You know what happens when you meddle."

_The last time you meddled the whole future changed. Let them be for now. I will watch them for you and Bella. Go. She's waiting for you. _

_Oh, and Charlie seems to think that she needs more than pepper spray._

"What do you mean?"

"He's thinking about buying her a gun." Alice said aloud.

"With her clumsiness?" Edward scoffed. "That's idiotic."

"It's a non-issue. Bella won't allow it."

"Oh, and Edward?"

Edward froze but turned his head toward Alice.

"Be careful. Go… slow."

Edward nodded and grabbed his keys before he walked out the front door and got into his black Volvo.

ooOOOoo

"Hey creeper," Bella greeted Edward with a kiss, pulling him through the front door of her house. She didn't care if the neighbors were watching. It felt as if it were days to feel his mouth on hers.

Edward moaned, picking the fragile human up and quickly made his way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Bella moved from his mouth to his cheek and then down his neck.

That little move made Edward push himself into her stomach.

Bella giggled and then ran the tip of her tongue down his neck.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said in a lovely lethal voice. The guttural sound gave her the chills.

She loved that feeling.

Edward pushed open Bella's door, walked through it, shut it and then locked it.

"Where?" He asked.

"The bed." Bella gasped and Edward chuckled. The vibration hitting her right on her pelvic bone.

"I mean, where is your father?"

Bella giggled. "La Push with Sue Clearwater. I think there's an arrangement. He looked a little flustered when I riled him about it."

"You are so bad," Edward muttered as he put his mate onto her bed under him. He kissed her mouth as her hands started to push the buttons out of the loops. "Bella,"

Bella smiled, enjoying the effect she had on him. She pulled the shirt off of his shoulders; her fingers tracing his back with light, wispy, tickles over his cold skin.

He shuddered, grinding into her.

"Do that again," she breathed out; her body moving towards his in search for more friction until she found it.

He pushed toward her again, very delicately, and was rewarded with a raspy moan.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked.

Bella's body moved forward, her feet pushing at his legs, knees open. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers as his hands made it under her shirt.

He lightly grabbed at the soft flesh, the warm, supple breast was heavy his hand as her nipple peaked through his fingers. He squeezed it with a slight pull and enjoyed the way her breath caught in her throat only to be released a moment later.

"Don't tease!" she whimpered.

He laughed, pulling back his hand and pulled at the button on her pants.

It gave easily and then he pulled down her zipper.

He backed up, watching her bright eyes, full of excitement.

Edward's words caught in his throat. He wanted her so badly, but he knew it would change things. Was she ready for the way everything would change?

He had witnessed through various minds what that kind of connection would do to people and vampires alike. They were going to be each other's first and he was nervous that he would hurt her.

"Don't overthink this," she pleaded, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "Let's just… mess around."

He nodded and then pulled back, standing on his knees as he pulled her pants and underwear down her thighs, over her calves, and past her feet.

She was completely open to him and he couldn't help but take the first vision of her bared before him.

He could take her, his body was demanding it. But he didn't move.

"Beautiful," he said, bracing himself on one arm as he leaned over her.

He pulled up her shirt and lifted it up over her head.

His mate was completely bare before him. Her face and body flush, her heart throbbing with wild abandon.

Her eyes watching as if he would reject her or find a flaw.

There was no way that was possible!

He smiled and she soon smiled back; her face lighting up.

Bella lifted her arms and reached for his pants. She copied his motions and watched as Edward soon caught on, pulling the fabric down his legs.

Then, once he was unclothed, he moved over her again, his fingers teasing the delicate sensitive nerves.

Bella reacted instantly, her eyes closed and her breath hitched as he played her like she was a musical instrument until her body sang to him. Muscles clenched tightly on his fingers as they curled and twisted inside of her.

"Oh!" She gasped as her eyes shut tight. He could feel her temperature change and so he added a little fast flicking vibration where it mattered the most.

He was rewarded with a high pitch squeal, her body bucking and clenching as she rode his fingers until her orgasm dissipated.

Bella's body , clenched and tight slowly melded to the bed, relaxed. A shy smile played at her lips and she slowly opened her eyes.

What she saw she would never forget.

His fingers that were inside her were now in his mouth, his eyes were black and sparking but the best part was his hand. It was moving back and forth with a twist over his thick cock.

There wasn't anything more stunning than Edward touching himself.

Slowly and watchful, Bella lifted her hand and Edward dropped his, letting her take his place stroking him.

"I want you," he bit out, "so bad."

Bella licked her lips, clutching him tighter as she pulled and pushed her hand down over the thickness.

"What's stopping you?" She smirked. "Not me."

His eyes darted to her and he growled.

Growled.

Thick guttural and animalistic.

"You.." he shook his head, not believing her words.

Sex would change everything.

"I am ready." She said. Her voice was full of conviction.

But Edward was at a crossroad.

Should he or shouldn't he make love to his mate?

Then he remembered what Alice had said to him before he left.

_Be careful and go slow._

"I'm ready, too."

.

A/N: So… thoughts?

Are they ready? Forty chapters and 50k words says that they very well may be. LOL…

P.S… there is no plans for little hybrid, speed grow, animatronic babies… yet. (Not in HS and remember she's 17 for a couple more months.)


	41. Chapter 41

Forty One

"Do you…" How should he say this?

He grabbed her hand in his letting the words in his mind speak what his would was having trouble getting out.

_You are everything to me and even though I want you, so bad, I don't want to hurt you. _

_But I also want you to feel as deeply for me as I do you. I understand that you may need time as I have had years and you have had weeks. That can't be enough time to fall in love with me, could it?_

Edward cleared his throat, "Are you… in love with me?"

He let go of her hand, suddenly nervous for her answer.

Bella bit her lip, feeling very naked inside and out. She didn't expect to feel such a bond to someone else, especially so quick… so consuming.

But she knew the answer. The answer was easy.

She grabbed his hands, hearing his worries so she squeezed them, ignoring the fact it felt as if she was holding a statue.

"Edward, I'm not a very emotional person and I don't express my feelings easily. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, but yes, I do love you. So much it's hard to breathe sometimes. I can't imagine an existence without you. You are everything to me."

His mouth went from an almost scowl to the most glorious smile. Any GQ model had nothing on Edward Cullen.

"I adore you, you have no idea." Edward whispered pulling her head to his to connect with her mouth.

It was dominant and rough intensity as he put all of himself into that kiss.

His body moved in time with hers grinding but separate before he fisted himself and angled it toward her entrance.

But then he stopped and looked up into her light brown eyes, gauging her reactions. He seemed to have found the answers he was looking for because they both beamed soft but excited smiles.

This was something that they both wanted.

So he pushed his cool, thick, hardness into her warmth connecting each other in a moment of blissful pleasure pain as she gasped aloud. His body took her virtue irrevocably, claiming what was destined to be his and he in turn, was hers.

He could see the tear forming in her eye and watched it fall over the side of her face, but before he could start to worry about if this was the wrong thing to do, if they should have waited until farther into their relationship or even marriage, she smiled up at him and asked him to keep going.

He let out a relieved breathe all over her face and chest.

She may or may not have breathed in the deliciously mind-numbing slash predatory scent.

He pushed himself inside her delicate body; ever mindful of the way his control teetered between him and the need to possess her.

To bite her.

To drink her sweet, lovely, warm blood.

Oh, the way it would coat his aching throat like the cinnamon honey did when he was young.

"Oh," Bella gasped as Edward thrusted more vigorously, his eyes dark like obsidian stones his face contorted in an aching, pleasurable expression.

"Edward!" Bella moaned. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer until flesh was on flesh and he was forced to slow down from the punishing pace.

"That's better," she giggled, "I want to enjoy this first time, don't go so fast."

Edward shook his head with a smirk. He was losing control, he knew that, and she reined him back in.

"I may have gotten carried away." He flexed inside her and Bella's head fell backward with a whimper. "I can't help it."

"Tease."

Edward began to move again, more careful, slower, but moved off of her as he felt her shiver.

Perhaps they should invest in an eclectic blanket for future rendezvous, he mused.

"You like it."

Bella clenched and enjoyed the instant fire that the wave of desire it lit in Edward.

He growled.

It was a vibration.

Felt everywhere.

It was thrilling, yet scary.

Bella squealed, clenching tighter and Edward started thrusting.

Hard.

To the hilt.

Her legs were pulled up and around his hips, as he controlled her body with skin slapping domination. Her fingers tried to scratch down him his back, needing to hold on.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out, cursing him or his fingers as the flicked her. He tilted his hips and hit her right in the spot only his fingers seemed to be able to reach.

He was very good at playing her body.

Bella's head thrashed side to side as Edward's mouth opened and then his teeth clamped shut with a hiss. His tight, beautiful jaw was deliciously close to her face, so she did what any female would do… she licked it.

He laughed, the punishing tension subsiding.

The need to take her and eat her ebbed away.

"You're very distracting," he growled playfully.

"Your jaw distracted me, first. It said, _lick me_ in a sexy voice I have trouble ignoring."

He pushed in and pulled out, keeping only the head in, "I'm trying to make love to my mate." He pushed back in slowly, as if to prove his point. But the point was lost, deep and throbbing inside her.

Bella moaned. "Um, no. This isn't mating. This is you trying to kill my vagina with your cock."

Edward's face pinched together, "Am I hurting you?"

Bella shook her head, "Not yet, but you may want to finish soon or I won't be able to walk."

They laughed as he started to kiss her deeply, tongues playful yet careful.

Edward's movement gained speed, his body taking her and teasing her clit, very expertly, again.

Bella's body flushed, her blood rising to the surface of her skin, intensifying the moment, yet taking Edward to the brink of his sanity. Her body heated up several fragrant degrees and he felt it. He could almost taste it.

Then she came undulating and her body clutched him from within, demanding him to give her what her body wanted.

His essence spilled into her with each thrust, the feeling of euphoria was undoubtedly better than any bloodlust he ever felt.

"Bella, oh, fuck! Yes…." He groaned and then hissed, pumping the last few times through her clenching muscles, trying to prolong the ecstasy for both of them as he listened to her sweet feminine sounds.

Minutes later, they lay there, giving each other soft, loving caresses.

"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before." Bella giggled, giving Edward a little bit more sensual pleasure from the kegals her laughing created.

"I don't usually. It got away from me when we mated-"

"Actually, we fucked-"

"We mated." He flexed his already hard cock within her again as warning not to argue with him.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Okay. We made love. Potato, pa-ta-to."

Edward scoffed, "You say that now, but we're meeting Jacob's father and if he's anything like Jacob he's going to smell this on you."

"Gross. On that note, I need a shower."

"Mmm, let's do that together."

"Fine… as long as you keep your penis to yourself. I already feel sore."

"I am sorry love, I did try to be gentle."

Bella shivered, coming out of the bed naked, and walked to her closet, removing some clothes and grabbing a couple towels. "If that was gentle… I don't want to see rough." She raised her eyebrow at him as she smirked.

"Yeah," Edward sighed, "the rough stuff will have to wait until you're a vampire."

Bella stilled in her tracks. "Wait. W- what did you just say?"

Edward smiled as he walked to her and grabbed up her hand.

Showing her.

_Edward and Bella, both with glittery, sparkly vampire skin when they were touched with the littlest bits of sunlight as they ran playfully but straight into the woods._

.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Yesterday was my birthday and I didn't feel like writing as I would have probably killed off everyone with creepy Aro laughter as the soundtrack. It was a range of emotions ending on the fact that sometimes what is supposed to be your day to you is just another day to them. Today was better.

It was not as bad as the birthday I had in Vegas where I woke up in bed from a cockroach crawling over my face in our new apartment. My best birthday was when we went to a signing and met Daniel Cudmore and Charlie Bewley… (I've met both twice, now) What was your worst/best birthday?

The summer solstice is coming... I know I haven't been time specific, but it is June in Forks.

As ever, please tell me what you think, so far.


End file.
